The good girl
by ilovecookies
Summary: Lily tenía mala fama, pero James estaba seguro de que podría conquistarla y salir con ella. El problema era que quizá no fuera todo tan fácil...¿Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra? LXJ
1. ¡Pero será zorra!

**Disclaimer****¿Creéis que si algo de esto fuera mío yo estaría matándome a estudiar?**

**THE GOOD GIRL**

**Capítulo uno:**** ¡Pero será zorra!**

- Chicas¡no os vais a creer lo que me han contado hoy!

El susurro mal modulado que Janet Crawford, una estudiante de séptimo, dirigió a sus dos amigas se escuchó por la silenciosa sala de estudio de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

James Potter, sentado en una de las mesas contiguas a la de las chicas, levantó con disimulo la cabeza, dispuesto a escuchar.

Llevaba toda la tarde metido en la biblioteca y estaba harto. Le molestaba tener que pasar una de las pocas tardes de buen tiempo que quedaban haciendo deberes atrasados en la biblioteca, sobretodo cuando sus amigos estaban fuera, disfrutando del sol de finales de Septiembre y de la libertad.

Así que, encantado con la distracción, el Gryffindor aguzó el oído para escuchar la conversación de las chicas.

- Cuenta, cuenta- pidió una de las amigas de Janet, mientras tanto ella como la otra amiga que estaba a su lado, se inclinaban hacia delante para oír mejor.

- ¿Sabéis Polly Rivers, la Hufflepuff de sexto que estuvo saliendo con Marcus Hill, el cazador de Ravenclaw, todo el año pasado?

Sus dos amigas asintieron

- Pues me ha contado June Horper, de la misma casa, que lo dejaron ayer. ¿Os acordáis que empezaron justo por estas fechas? Dice June que estuvieron consolándola toda la noche, la pobre se pasó la noche llorando... E iban a hacer un año... Qué fuerte¿verdad?

Las dos amigas de Janet abrieron la boca, aunque en el fondo no estaban muy sorprendidas ya que Polly tenía una lista de abandonos más larga que el Amazonas, mientras James ponía los ojos en blanco y volvía a su libro de transformaciones.

Las chicas eran unas cotillas y él, un bobo por creerse que dirían algo interesante. Además, no sabía de qué se sorprendían. James estaba harto de escuchar a Marcus quejándose en el vestuario de que su novia, Polly, era una sosa y una estrecha, así que estaba clarísimo que, o ella se dejaba meter mano un poco más, o él la dejaba.

- Pero no sabéis lo peor...- siguió hablando Janet, observando con regocijo como la atención de sus amigas volvía a centrarse en ella- . ¿Sabéis porque la dejó¡Porque dijo que se había "enamorado" de Evans y que quería ir a por ella!

-¡¿De Evans¡¿De Lily Evans?!- exclamó una de las amigas, olvidándose de hablar en voz alta y haciendo que James levantara la cabeza de su libro y volviera a atender a la conversación de las tres chicas.

Era la tercera o la cuarta vez que escuchaba aquel nombre, Lily Evans, en lo que llevaba de día, y estaba empezando a picarle la curiosidad sobre quién podía ser aquella chica, que estaba en boca de todos.

-¡Qué cerdo!- soltó la otra chica, que sí se acordó de hablar en voz baja- . Si es que son todos iguales... Ven a una un poco guarra, y ya pierden el culo...

-¿Un poco guarra?- repitió Janet, como si aquello fuera una blasfemia- . ¡Dirás un mucho guarra¡Si es un putón berbenero, por favor!

- Peor que eso- intervino la amiga que había exclamado antes, esta vez hablando en voz más baja, aunque James las seguía escuchando igualmente- . ¿Habéis visto como va por la vida, moviendo el culo para que todos los chicos se lo miren?

- Sí, le encanta que lo hagan- corroboró la segunda amiga. Luego compuso un gesto de compasión más falso que un duro de plástico- . Pobre Polly, mira que dejarla por _esa_...- añadió, poniendo especial desdén al "esa"

- Ya ves- Janet asintió con la cabeza- . Seguro que, además, fue ella la que le fue calentando. ¿Y a que no sabéis lo que dijo Evans cuando las amigas de Polly fueron a echárselo en cara?

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al unísono las dos amigas.

- Dijo que no era culpa suya si Polly no había tenido la suficiente imaginación o atractivo para mantener a Marcus y que, en vez de ir a por ella, se dedicase a plantearse porqué siempre la dejaban

James pensó que aquella era una respuesta bastante lógica, e inteligente, sobretodo si se tenía en cuenta el historial de Polly.

-¿En serio dijo eso?- preguntó una de las chicas, mientras la otra fingía no poder hablar de la impresión.

- En serio- Janet asintió para subrayar sus palabras.

- Pues el otro día- empezó a contar una de las otras dos- , escuché que unas SPA le estaban diciendo que no podía ir a clase con la falda como la llevaba porque iba provocando, lo cual es muy cierto... Y ella les contestó que ella se vestía como le daba la gana y que cuando ellas pudieran permitirse hacer lo mismo, hablarían...

-¡Qué creída!- Janet parecía estar indignada- . Es insoportable, en serio. Además, tampoco es tan guapa...

Las tres empezaron a despotricar de nuevo contra la tal Evans, mientras James estaba cada vez más y más intrigado. ¿Quién podía ser esa Evans? No le sonaba de nada, aunque la verdad es que, como el año pasado había ido a por las de un curso más, entre las de su propio curso estaba un poco perdido... Pero era imposible que no se hubiera fijado en una chica como la que Janet y las otras dos estaban describiendo...

Decidido a enterarse, y dando por finalizado su estudio aquella tarde, James se levantó de la mesa, recogiendo sus libros y pergaminos y metiéndolos en la mochila. Pasó junto a las tres chicas, que seguían despotricando contra Lily Evans, aunque ninguna de ellas se perdió el placer de poder observar al guapísimo, alto y atlético merodeador James Potter.

Y justo cuando James estaba en la puerta, escuchó a Janet exclamar:

-¡Pero será zorra!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fuera del edificio del colegio, en el laberinto de altos cipreses que había en los jardines, la misma Lily Evans tomaba el sol, cómodamente tumbada sobre un banco de granito blanco y con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de un chico rubio, que pasaba las hojas de una revista de forma perezosa.

Lily era, para definirlo de una forma breve y concisa, una chica preciosa. Tenía un rostro de líneas finas y piel pálida, por mucho que ella intentara ponerse morena, los ojos verdes, brillantes y de forma almendrada y el pelo, largo hasta la mitad del hombro y con un moderno flequillo desfilado, de color rojo oscuro.

Además, contaba con lo que cualquier persona llamaría "un cuerpo de infarto", curvilíneo y femenino, con largas y estilizadas piernas, un culo muy bien puesto y una cinturita fina.

En pocas palabras, Lily Evans estaba buenísima.

Y ella lo sabía, y también lo valoraba. Lily era de las que consideraba que las herramientas están para usarlas y por esa misma razón, la pelirroja no dudaba en sacarse el mayor partido posible.

- Qué fuerte. ¿Te habías enterado de que Ludo Bagman estaba liado con una de las hijas de Lady Gwen de Webster?- le preguntó, de repente, el chico rubio.

La pelirroja alzó los ojos para mirar a Louis Tregenntone, su mejor amigo, que en aquellos momentos estaba mirando con una sonrisita divertida como Ludo Bagman, jugador profesional de quidditch, se daba el lote por todo lo alto con Carolina de Webster en el asiento trasero de un caro Jaguar rojo, fotografiados los dos en una página doble de Corazón de Bruja.

- No tenía ni idea. ¿No era gay?- preguntó Lily, incorporándose levemente para mirar la fotografía.

- Por supuesto que lo es- respondió Louis, mirando a su amiga- . Por favor, él es mago, sabe perfectamente como ocultarse. Está claro que todo esto es un montaje para demostrar su hombría... Típico del homosexual reprimido- el rubio se encogió de hombros, y chasqueando levemente la lengua, pasó la página de la revista- . Ya lo decía yo este verano, por más que él insistiera en que estaba orgulloso de su condición sexual...

Resultaba que, aquel verano, Louis había estado trabajando como _croupier_ en un casino que era como el segundo hogar de Ludo Bagman, y por misterios de la vida, el amigo de Lily había terminado convirtiéndose en el blanco del codiciado jugador de quidditch, dejando así bien claras sus tendencias sexuales.

Y es que, por desgracia para todas las chicas del colegio, en Louis se cumplía la máxima de "todos los tíos que están buenos y merecen la pena, o están casados o son gays".

Louis era un chico alto, de rostro aristocrático y anguloso y ojos de color gris y cuerpo de atleta, hijo de una familia de magos comerciantes que conseguían estar siempre forrados por muy mala situación económica que tuviera el país. Además, sacaba buenas notas, era simpático, divertido y generoso. Y gay, muy gay.

Antes de salir del armario, Louis había sido jugador de quidditch, el típico que iba de machote, presumiendo de haberse tirado a la mitad de las tías del colegio y contándole a todo Dios cuánto le medía, por lo que reconocía perfectamente los síntomas de un homosexual reprimido.

- Bueno, si estamos mal de dinero alguna vez, siempre podemos venderte como prueba de la homosexualidad de Bagman...- le dijo Lily, con una sonrisita maliciosa- . O hacerle chantaje a él...

Louis levantó sus acerados ojos grises de un artículo de Rita Skeeter para mirarla con una sonrisilla idéntica a la suya.

-¿Estamos mal de dinero?- aquello no era una pregunta, era una sugerencia. Lily soltó una carcajada y volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre las rodillas de Louis.

- Pues ahora que lo dices, hay un par de zapatos que quería comprarme...- comentó, con voz de niña mimada.

Louis estuvo a punto de responder algo, pero su sofisticado reloj de pulsera plateado (un Rolex Platinum, para más señas) soltó un pitido, que se repitió hasta que el chico lo apagó.

- Preciosa, acaba de terminar tu hora y media de bronceado- le anunció.

Lily asintió y se incorporó hasta quedar sentada. En esa posición, la pelirroja se puso los calcetines grises hasta la rodilla y los zapatos y se abrochó la camisa, que se había dejado abierta desde el pecho para ponerse morena. Sin apretar el nudo de la corbata con los colores de Gryffindor, se puso en pie, junto a Louis que ya había recogido su túnica y su mochila.

- Dentro de poco tendremos que dejar estos baños de sol, preciosa- le comentó el rubio, ofreciéndole su brazo mientras andaban hacia el castillo.

Lily hizo un mohín, interpretable como "no me gusta ni pizca eso" y se cogió al brazo de su amigo.

- Ya. Dentro de nada, el cielo estará las 24 horas del día nublado o jarreando... Por eso tengo que aprovechar- le dio una palmadita en la mano a Louis- . Gracias por acompañarme, sé que no te gusta que te dé el sol...

- No es que no me guste que me dé el sol, me gusta tanto como a cualquier hijo de vecino, Lils, el problema es que estropearía mucho mi _look_. ¿Dónde has visto tú a un vampiro quemado?

Para explicar esto, cabe destacar que Louis (pronunciado a la francesa, por favor) no era el verdadero nombre del chico. En realidad, se llamaba Vincent, pero se había cambiado el nombre en honor al personaje, Louis du Pointe du Lac, uno de los vampiros protagonistas de las "Crónicas Vampíricas" de Anne Rice (NA: la de Entrevista con el vampiro, para el que no le suene. Son unos libros, pero también se hizo una peli en la que salían Brad Pitt y Tom Cruise, entre otros :D).

Estaba tan extendido que, de hecho, ya nadie recordaba que Louis se llamaba Vincent e incluso él, en los exámenes, escribía ese nombre (aunque ponía Vincent entre paréntesis al lado, para evitar confusiones).

- Sería divertido de ver- le respondió Lily, sonriendo- . Mira, ahí está Adah- añadió, cuando sus ojos verdes divisaron la figura menudita de su otra mejor amiga.

Adah Monroe, la mejor amiga de Lily junto a Louis, estaba sentada al pie de un haya, a pocos metros del lago, leyendo un tocho de unas quinientas páginas con interés. Adah era una chica menudita, con la cara delgada y los ojos de un azul acuoso. Su pelo había perdido el castaño rojizo inicial de tantas veces que se lo había teñido, y el aquel momento era de un rubio oxigenado, casi platino, que le caía a capas y levemente ondulado en una melenita hasta el cuello. No era una belleza, pero tenía una cara agradable y dulce.

Iba vestida con el uniforme, pero, además llevaba un collar de pinchos atado al cuello, sombra de ojos de color negro y, aunque no se le veían, se sujetaba las medias del uniforme con unos ligueros de encaje negro.

- Adah- la saludó Lily, soltándose del brazo de Louis para sentarse junto a su amiga, que le sonrió.

- Hola¿qué tal la sesión de bronceado?- preguntó la chica rubia, con su voz suave, mientras colocaba un marcador sobre las páginas del libro y lo cerraba.

- Igual que siempre. Aunque cada vez nos quedan menos días- le respondió Lily, repitiendo el mismo mohín que había puesto con Louis.

-¿Y tú qué tal¿Has estado todo el rato leyendo?- preguntó Louis, mientras Lily farfullaba algo acerca del estúpido clima de Gran Bretaña.

- No, estuve tocando la guitarra un rato en las mazmorras pero Sluhggorn vino a quejarse del ruido...- Adah se encogió de hombros.

-¿No le pusiste un conjuro insoronizador?- preguntó Lily, interrumpiendo su auto-discurso acerca del tiempo inglés.

- Yo creía que sí, pero parece ser que no...- volvió a encogerse de hombros. Louis y Lily cruzaron una mirada. Aquello, sobretodo viniendo de Adah, sonaba a que sí lo había puesto pero que de todas formas, había dejado que Sluhggorn se le quejase igual- . De todas maneras, he conseguido tocar la de "Heart shapped box" entera, sin equivocarme- añadió la rubia, sonriente.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Lily, encantada. Si había algo que a la pelirroja le gustaba, era oír a Adah tocar la guitarra.

- Si vamos al castillo, os lo enseño- ofreció la chica, mientras Louis aplaudía la idea, encantado.

Adah recogió sus cosas con rapidez, y los tres se encaminaron al castillo, hacia el portón del lago. Nada más entraron, los tres notaron como un montón de miradas se centraban en ellos, algunas de desprecio, otras de burla y otras de excitación. Ahí iban: la zorra, la rara y el mariquita. Menudo trío.

En realidad, la amistad de Lily, Adah y Louis se remontaba a un año antes, justo a principios de sexto. Louis, guapísimo guardián de Gryffindor con fama de semental, había decidido salir del armario, dejando de paso el equipo de Qudditch y a su novia Natasha, una de las "modelos" del colegio.

Lily, por su parte, se había enrollado en la fiesta de inicio de curso con uno de los pivones del colegio, Stephen Byrne, lo que había provocado que corriera el rumor de que era un auténtico putón berbenero y de que había perdido la virginidad a los doce años, arrastrando consigo la mala fama de zorra.

En cuanto a Adah, la chica siempre había sido rechazada y marginada por su forma de vestir y de actuar. Adah que escuchaba música punk, se leía libros de ideología gótica y se pintaba y vestía habitualmente de negro, no entraba en el mundo de princesitas de color rosa del resto de chicas del colegio. En el fondo era una chica normal, como cualquier otra, pero en el colegio, especialmente en su curso, la gente estaba llena de prejuicios.

Lily y Louis, que habían caído en desgracia a la vez, empezaron a ir juntos, aunque fuera por la desesperada necesidad de hablar con alguien y, de alguna forma, en la biblioteca, se habían hecho amigos de Adah.

Los tres formaban un grupo un tanto excéntrico, pero, al ser tan distintos, se complementaban genial.

- Ugh... ¡Ya decía yo que había algo en este pasillo que no olía bien!- exclamó de repente una vocecilla chillona, a sus espaldas, coreada por un montón de risitas tontas.

Lily, Adah y Louis se pararon los tres a la vez. Por la cara de Adah se extendió una expresión congelada, por la de Louis una de sincero asco y Lily sonrió con una dulzura tan ácida como un limón.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta, para encararse con la dueña de aquella vocecita y de las risas.

Y allí estaban, sentadas en una escalera, ordenadas por su status, las SPA, el grupo de chicas dominante en el curso, y, cada año que pasaba, más en el colegio.

Se trataba de un grupo que agrupaba chicas de las casas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff; iban de princesitas y reinas del colegio, de favoritas de los profesores, de niñas buenas, siempre haciendo la pelota, organizando eventos y ayudando al prójimo.

Se habían dado el nombre de SPA al juntar las siglas de "Somos unos Pequeños Angelitos" y, dándole la vuelta, de "Amigas Para Siempre".

La mayoría de las chicas del colegio aspiraba a ser una SPA, aunque fuera lo último que hicieran en la vida y Lily, desde primer curso hasta principios de sexto, había sido una de las SPA, ni más ni menos que un miembro honorario.

Y la causa de esto estaba sentada en lo alto de los escalones, en su posición de reina de un imperio de corderitas, toda deslumbrante e irremediablemente cursi (aunque ella se creía la mar de elegante), Candance, Candy para sus amigos, Grayling, la líder indiscutible de las SPA.

Candy era pelirroja como Lily, aunque su pelo era más claro, más tirando a rubio anaranjado, con los ojos azules, unos labios y una nariz perfectos y cara de angelito recién salido de una coral.

Como Candy estaba en Gryffindor también, durante años, Lily y ella habían sido muy amigas (por decirlo de alguna manera); su amistad se rompió cuando Lily se enrolló con Stephen, cosa que molestó mucho a Candy, acostumbrada a ser la guapa y la que ligaba más. Para castigarla, Candy y el resto de SPA la habían mortificado y finalmente, le habían dado la espalda cuando empezaron a circular los rumores.

Así que la relación entre ellas era, simple y llanamente, pésima.

- Candy, a una de tus corderitas piensa que aquí huele mal¿te has acordado de lavarlas bien a todas después del paseíto?- le preguntó Lily a la líder de las SPA, con falsa dulzura, a juego con su sonrisa.

Las SPA de los escalones más bajos compusieron una expresión de odio muy perfeccionada, sólo para Lily, pero Candy se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa igual de falsa que la de Lily.

- Lily, querida, no sé de qué estás hablando- comentó con falsedad y un tonillo repelente de superioridad- . Aunque supongo que imaginarás a qué se refieren con eso¿no?- les lanzó, a ella, a Adah y a Louis una mirada desdeñosa. Lily sintió ganas de ahorcarla con su propio pelo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo sus deseos homicidas, o como mínimo contestarle a esa estúpida que no creía que sus corderitas tuvieran cerebro suficiente como para darle un doble sentido a una frase, Candy continuó hablando:

- De todas formas, Lily, nos estábamos preguntando... ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de inicio de curso este año? No estábamos seguras, ya sabes, igual es un poco incómodo, sobretodo recordando la del año pasado...- compuso un gesto de apuro falso como él solo.

Lily cruzó un par de miradas de triunfo con Adah y Louis; como de costumbre, Candy, cuando se quedaba sin argumentos, la atacaba con la fiesta del año anterior y con su mala reputación de zorra.

- Veo que aún escuece lo de Byrne¿eh Lils?- comentó Louis, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

En opinión del chico, toda la fama de zorra de su amiga había empezado por celos y había crecido por la envidia que sentían muchas porque en Lily, la seducción, el resultar increíblemente atractiva, era algo innato.

Lily no pudo evitarlo y esbozó una sonrisilla de superioridad.

- Eso parece- volvió la cabeza hacia Candy, que hacía serios esfuerzos porque no se le notase que acababan de dar en el clavo- . No te preocupes, Candy, allí estaré...

La líder de las SPA se apartó el largo pelo y, reponiéndose del golpe de antes, comentó:

- Por supuesto- dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza- . ¿Cómo ibas a desperdiciar una oportunidad para ir de cacería?- añadió con desdén, como si Lily fuera la peor bajeza del mundo.

Si la hubiera llamado zorra directamente, pensó Lily, habrían terminado mucho antes. Pero Candy era así, todo por las espaldas, con eufemismos y metáforas, sin poner las cartas sobre la mesa...

- Claro¿cómo iba a hacerlo?- preguntó Lily, dándole la razón de la misma manera que se la daría a un niño de cuatro años.

- Vámonos, Lily- intervino por primera vez Adah, considerando que ya habían perdido mucho el tiempo. Cogió a su amiga de un brazo y tiró suavemente.

Adah sabía perfectamente que Lily se moría de ganas de darle el golpe de gracia a Candy, pero no creía que eso fuera a callar a las SPA; todo lo contrario, armarían más revuelo y cada vez dirían, todas, más tonterías.

Y Lily y Candy, en el fondo, debían saberlo porque ninguna de las dos dijo nada cuando Adah y Louis se llevaron a la pelirroja de allí.

Sin embargo, cuando el trío estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pudieran escucharlas, una de las SPA de los escalones más bajos, soltó, para complacer a su jefa:

-¡Menuda zorra!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James estaba tumbado bocarriba en su cama, con los ojos castaños clavados en el techo pintado de blanco de su habitación, en la Torre de Gryffindor, cuando se acordó de repente de Lily Evans.

Giró la cabeza para mirar a un chico alto, delgado y castaño que estaba en cuclillas junto al armario, rebuscando en el cajón de los calcetines.

- Remus¿quién es Lily Evans?- le preguntó entonces, de forma casual.

Ante esa pregunta, Remus Lupin (así se llamaba el chico) levantó la cabeza para mirar a James con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad.

- Prongs¿no sabes quién es Evans?- le preguntó, totalmente sorprendido, mirándole con cara de no poder creérselo.

James se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre la colcha y negó con la cabeza, lo que provocó que la impresión de Remus creciera.

-¿En serio?- preguntó, apoyando las manos en las rodillas flexionadas.

- En serio- James se encogió de hombros y se pasó una mano para despeinarse el pelo oscuro, empapado después de la ducha que acababa de darse- . No tengo porqué conocer a todas las chicas del colegio- añadió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Remus alzó las cejas, esbozando una sonrisa algo irónica.

-¿Ah no¿Y cómo era eso de batir el récord de más citas en toda la historia de Hogwarts?- preguntó, haciendo memoria y provocándole una sonrisa a James- . Sirius va a llorar de pena como te escuche...

En aquel momento, antes de que James pudiera responder, se abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y, envuelto en una nube de vaho y con una toalla en la cintura, salió Sirius Black. Sirius era un chico alto, más guapo que cualquier supermodelo y con un verdadero cuerpazo. Tenía el pelo corto y oscuro, y en aquellos momentos mojado, y los ojos de color gris oscuro.

Era el mejor amigo de James desde el principio de los tiempos, como un hermano para él, y el mayor libertino que había conocido Hogwarts.

-¿De qué habláis?- preguntó, con una sonrisa, mientras se encaminaba al armario, atusándose el pelo empapado.

- James no sabe quién es Evans- le informó Remus, incorporándose con un par de calcetines en la mano, que dejó sobre la cama más próxima, la suya, junto al resto de su ropa.

Sirius se volvió para mirar a su amigo del alma con los ojos como platos.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- le preguntó, incapaz de creérselo.

James asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que su curiosidad crecía.

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó Sirius, parpadeando como un búho, mientras se ponía la ropa interior.

- De verdad

-¿De verdad de la buena?- volvió a preguntar Sirius, como si todavía no se fiara mucho.

- Qué sí, Sirius- contestó James, hastiado, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco- . ¿Para qué crees que os estoy preguntando?

El chico de pelo oscuro se volvió para sacar unos vaqueros del armario, sonriendo de forma traviesa.

- Está claro para qué, pero es que lo raro es que no lo sepas- le dijo Remus, colgándose una toalla blanca al hombro- . ¿Dónde estabas el año pasado?

- En la cama de la ninfómana de Roxanne- respondió Sirius, de forma aguda, mientras se pasaba una camiseta blanca por la cabeza.

Roxanne era una chica un año mayor que los merodeadores que durante todo el año anterior, había estado frecuentando, por decirlo de alguna manera, la cama de James y viceversa.

Nunca ninguno había pedido salir al otro, pero era tan obvio y estaba tan extendido lo de ellos dos, que James siempre había estado seguro de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Por eso, fue el primer sorprendido cuando Roxanne, a mediados de verano, le había dejado alegando que se habían divertido juntos, pero que no había sido nada más que eso, una diversión.

-¡Oye!- protestó aún así el chico, con un mohín, aunque aquello era absolutamente cierto. Roxanne siempre había sido incansable en ese aspecto.

-¡Ah! Claro...- ignorando la protesta de James, Remus asintió con la cabeza, se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia el baño- . Sirius puede contarte lo que te perdiste- añadió, mirando a James, antes de meterse en el baño y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

El chico de pelo oscuro se volvió hacia Sirius, con aire expectante.

-¿Qué me perdí?- le preguntó a su amigo, que en aquellos momentos se miraba al espejo con aire crítico.

- Pues, así resumidamente- empezó a contarle Sirius- , en la fiesta de inicio de curso del año pasado Evans se lió con Byrne. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

- Sí, el cazador de Huffelpuff con acento de Cornualles

- Ése. Tenía mucho éxito. El caso es que se lió con Evans y a partir de aquel momento, empezaron a circular un montón de rumores sobre ella...

-¿Qué clase de rumores?- preguntó James, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

- Cosas como que había perdido la virginidad con 12 años, que era un putón que se tiraba todo lo que encontraba...- movió la mano, mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza- . Yo no me creo ni la mitad, ya sabes como es la envidia... Pero Evans era una SPA entonces, y ya conoces a la cursi de la Candy y su grupito, así que fue un verdadero escándalo...

Sirius hizo una pausa para sacarse la camiseta por la cabeza.

- Lo más curioso es que- continuó contándole- , a raíz de esto, Evans empezó a levantar pasiones y a salir con muchos, así que ahora tiene fama de zorra. Aunque ninguno le diría que no, está muy buena... Es pelirroja...

Sirius perdió la concentración de lo que estaba diciendo al ponerse a rebuscar en su armario y James se echó hacia atrás en la cama, tumbándose de nuevo.

-¡Joder, es que ni me suena!- dijo, un poco desolado- . Como si no hubiera estado en el colegio, no me enteré de nada...

- Bueno, en aquel momento estabas con Roxanne, que pertenecía a otra estratosfera, así que es normal...- Sirius se encogió de hombros, poniéndose otra camiseta.

- Me tenía sorbido el cerebro- concluyó James. Y por eso, luego había sido mucho peor.

Sirius meneó la cabeza, como dándole la razón.

- Más o menos. Era un poco acaparadora- le hubiera gustado añadir que además, era una verdadera puta, pero se guardó aquella opinión para sí- . De todas maneras¿a qué viene este repentino interés por Evans?

James se encogió de hombros, aunque, tumbado como estaba en la cama, Sirius no podía verlo, así que añadió:

- He escuchado su nombre por ahí unas cuantas veces hoy... Y me picaba la curiosidad

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y la puerta del baño volvió a abrirse, dando paso a un Remus semi-vestido.

-¿Te lo ha contado?- preguntó el chico castaño, mientras se ponía la camiseta y los calcetines.

- Sí, aunque sigo sin saber quien es- contestó, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado de nuevo sobre el colchón- . Por cierto¿de qué casa es?- preguntó, mientras se estiraba para coger sus zapatillas.

Remus y Sirius ahora sí que intercambiaron miradas de "esto no puede ser posible" que dirigieron luego a James.

El merodeador de pelo revuelto, al sentirse observado y ver que ninguno de los dos le respondía levantó la cabeza para mirarles.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, sin entender porqué le observaban como si fuera E.T reencarnado.

Sirius fue el primero en soltar una risotada.

- En serio, lo tuyo no es normal- le respondió, riéndose- . Es raro que no supieras quién era y todo el lío que se montó con ella, pero no saber que es de tu propia casa, ya es pasarse, tío...

-¿En serio?- James asimiló rápidamente la información de Sirius y abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.

- Te lo juro. Y en nuestro curso, además- contestó Remus, como carcajeándose.

James frunció el ceño, intentando recordar a alguna compañera de curso que fuera pelirroja y estuviera muy buena. No tuvo mucho éxito. Algo le sonaba, pero era incapaz de ponerle una cara o una situación.

Lo cierto era que nunca se había fijado mucho en las chicas de su curso porque le gustaban más las de cursos superiores, y al empezar con Roxanne, sólo había tenido ojos para ella.

- Bueno- Remus dejó el peine sobre la mesilla de noche y cogió la chaqueta- . Yo ya estoy, podemos irnos

James arrugó el gesto, mientras terminaba de atarse los cordones.

-¿En serio hay que ir a ese bodrio?- preguntó, con cara de fastidio.

Ese "bodrio", como James lo llamaba, era la fiesta de inicio de curso que, desde que las SPA habían decidido organizarla, tenía bastante poco de la clase de fiesta que a los merodeadores les gustaba.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, pero Remus asintió con la cabeza.

- Es un bodrio, pero es algo mítico...- argumentó el merodeador de pelo castaño, aunque en el fondo no le apetecía tanto ir.

- Además, James, es muy probable que Evans esté en la fiesta. Así podrás ver quién es- añadió Sirius, poniéndose una chupa de cuero negro y atusándose el pelo, mientras le sonreía a su amigo.

No fue muy difícil que aquello convenciera a James, pues el merodeador, pese a lo que le había contado Sirius y lo que había escuchado por el colegio, sentía una increíble curiosidad e interés por Lily Evans. Quizá, después de todo, aquella fiesta resultase mucho más interesante de lo que pensaba...

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO UNO**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡¡Holas¿Qué tal¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado, yo lo veo algo flojo, pero irá mejorando a medida que vaya entrando en materia. Se sale un poco de los patrones habituales, creo (yo nunca había leído una Lily con fama de zorra) pero aún así espero que guste y tanto si gusta, como si no, por favor, dejadme un review!!! Aunque sea solo en este primer capítulo, para que yo sepa que hay gente leyendo y no me coma la cabeza y me deprima (pedazo chantaje emocional, también es por el primer capítulo), por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!

Otra cosa, a las que leen mi otra historia, "Verano en la honorable y ancestral mansión Black" les aviso que estoy tardando tanto porque he reescrito el final unas diez veces y nunca me convence. Sé lo que quiero decir, pero no encuentro las palabras exactas. Lo que no quiero es que se piense que paso del fic, o que lo he dejado de lado porque, de hecho, es una de mis preocupaciones. Intentaré tenerlo en una semana, a ver si lo consigo. Perdonad de todas maneras!

Pues eso, un review por favor!!!! Muchos besos para todos!!


	2. El que la sigue

**Disclaimer****¿Creéis que si algo de esto fuera mío yo estaría matándome a estudiar?**

**THE GOOD GIRL**

**Capítulo dos:**** El que la sigue...**

En opinión de Lily, llamar "fiesta" a la fiesta de inicio de curso era, como poco, un eufemismo bastante halagador, sobretodo comparándola con lo que había sido antes de que las SPA la organizaran.

En sus orígenes, esa fiesta había sido, además de absolutamente clandestina, LA FIESTA, en mayúsculas, y había incluido desde barra libre toda la noche hasta auténticos gogós y bailarines.

Desde que las SPA la organizaban, había dejado de ser secreta y se organizaba con supervisión de los profesores. Para consagrarse con estos, Candy y su grupo habían hecho desaparecer el alcohol (cerveza de mantequilla aparte) del menú así como los gogós. La música era una de las pocas cosas que habían mejorado y también habían impuesto un orden que hacía que la fiesta, cada año que pasaba, se pareciera más a una reunión de sociedad del siglo XIX que a una fiesta de adolescentes rebosantes de hormonas.

Sin embargo, era una de las pocas fiestas en las que las SPA no podían mangonear en la admisión de gente (había un aforo ilimitado para los estudiantes del colegio), una buena oportunidad para observar a la fauna que circulaba por el colegio y además, a Lily la había invitado Malloy, un ravenclaw de su curso, por lo que estaba decidida a ir.

Así que allí estaba, a las ocho menos cuarto de la tarde, inclinada sobre el lavabo del baño, con la cara pegada al espejo mientras se perfilaba, con mucho cuidado, los ojos. Iba justa de tiempo, pero no estaba dispuesta a sacarse un ojo con el lápiz.

Adah estaba sentada en la tapa del retrete, con los pies apoyados en el bidé, y el mismo libro tocho de antes sobre la rodillas.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir?- le preguntó Lily por enésima vez.

Adah levantó la cabeza del libro y negó, también por enésima vez.

- No, Lily, de verdad que no- le dijo, con una suave sonrisa tranquila.

Ante esta respuesta, la misma de las veces anteriores, la pelirroja arrugó el gesto, disgustada y se volvió, con los brazos en jarras.

- Adah, más vale que no te estés quedando aquí por las estúpidas de las SPA...- empezó a decir, con un tono amenazante (que no le salió del todo bien, porque era incapaz de regañar a Adah).

Las SPA, igual que ocurría con Lily, no eran precisamente santo de devoción de Adah, pero al contrario que la pelirroja, que le encantaba poder responderlas (a Candy, en realidad), ella prefería ignorarlas y evitar cualquier contacto posible.

-No es por eso, Lils...- le contestó Adah, con la misma sonrisa tranquila- . Por cierto¿a qué hora has quedado con Malloy?- le preguntó mirando su reloj de pulsera.

- A las ocho- le respondió la pelirroja, dejando el lápiz de ojos en el estuche de pinturas que compartían- . ¿Qué hora es?

- Menos cinco- intervino Louis, entrando en aquel momento. Estaba muy guapo, con un traje de chaqueta negro y el pelo rubio perfectamente peinado.

Les echó una mirada crítica.

- No pensáis ir así¿verdad?- dijo, mirando primero a Lily, que solo llevaba la ropa interior y unas medias que le llegaban hasta los muslos, y después a Adah, que directamente iba en pijama.

- Claro que sí, Louis cariño¿no crees que hace juego con mi fama?- le preguntó Lily en un falso tono casual, con una sonrisilla divertida y algo sarcástica.

- Yo no voy- le dijo a su vez Adah, mientras Louis respondía a la pelirroja con una sonrisa llena de dientes.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Louis, a quien faltar a la fiesta de inicio de curso le parecía inconcebible- . Adah, no pienso dejar que te quedes aquí sólo porque la tonta de Candy y su grupito de borregas te critican... Mejor dicho, nos critican- se corrigió el chico.

- A nosotros y a todo el mundo- añadió Lily, agarrando el brillo de labios con sabor a cereza.

Louis asintió, dándole la razón.

- Además, si no vas, les estás dando lo que ellas quieren...- argumentó el chico, con seriedad- . Si dejas que piensen que sus críticas te afectan, estás regalándoles una victoria...

La rubia, por el contrario, puso los ojos en blanco.

- Y dale. No es por eso- volvió a decir, con un tono cansado- . Me da igual lo que ellas piensen y si no voy a la fiesta, no es por lo que vayan a decir de mí o por que vayan a criticarme, es simplemente porque esas fiestas no me gustan...

- Eso no es verdad- rebatió Lily, cogiendo el vestido negro que había colgado de la mampara de la ducha- . Salimos muchas veces y nunca te quejas

- Porque eso es salir de copas, no es lo mismo- le contestó Adah y luego sonrió con suavidad- . En serio, no voy porque no quiero, porque no me gusta- añadió, como zanjando la cosa.

Louis y Lily intercambiaron una mirada y luego, asintieron, convencidos de alguna forma.

- Si tú lo dices...- dijo la pelirroja- . ¿Podéis subirme la cremallera, por favor?- pidió, cambiando así de tema, mientras se giraba para que pudieran abrocharle el vestido.

Louis se inclinó y subió la cremallera con cuidado.

- Por cierto, no es por meteros prisa, sobretodo a ti, Lily- añadió la rubia, mirando de nuevo el reloj- , pero son las ocho pasadas...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La fiesta de inicio de curso siempre se hacía en el mismo sitio: un caserón de Hogsmeade que había sido habilitado especialmente para fiestas y que el colegio alquilaba de cuando en cuando, principalmente para esa fiesta.

Hubiera sido mucho más cómodo y barato hacer la fiesta en el Gran Comedor, pero ya que siempre se había hecho en aquel caserón, decidieron no cambiarlo.

Eso, sin embargo, implicaba una gran organización. Para ir del colegio a Hogsmeade, todos tenían que coger los carruajes a las ocho y cuarto en punto y luego, los prefectos debían ocuparse de que los alumnos de primer curso hasta cuarto estuvieran montados en los carruajes a las doce en punto para volver al colegio.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los merodeadores se apresuró para coger un carruaje a Hogsmeade. Aunque a las ocho y media, hora a la que empezaba a la fiesta oficialmente, estaban los cuatro saliendo de Honeydukes. James y Sirius llevaban en las manos un par de ranas de chocolate, que habían cogido para el camino.

- No entiendo porqué no habéis querido coger uno de los carruajes... Así no habríamos tenido que andar hasta la fiesta- iba protestando Peter Pettigrew, el cuarto merodeador(o intento de) y amigo de James, Sirius y Remus.

Se trataba de un chico bajito,(como mínimo dos cabezas más bajito que sus amigos), con el pelo, muy cortito, ralo y castaño y una cara de ojos pequeños y nariz puntiaguda. Tenía un aspecto parecido a un ratoncito o a una rata.

- Porque así ponemos a trabajar ese culo tan gordo que tienes- le respondió Sirius, en broma, con una sonrisa.

- Anda, toma, Peter, repón energías- James le dio la mitad de su rana de chocolate, que Peter aceptó encantado.

- Además, si llegamos más tarde, podemos hacer una entrada triunfal- explicó Sirius, mordiendo una pata de su rana.

- Ah...- Peter asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo.

Aunque, lo cierto era que, tal como iban, harían una entrada triunfal, tanto si llegaban tarde como si no.

James, Sirius y Remus iban los tres con vaqueros oscuros y ceñidos, variando en sus partes de arriba: Sirius llevaba una camiseta roja y entallada y su inseparable chupa de cuero, James, un polo negro, con los cuellos ligeramente levantados y Remus una camiseta blanca, con una camisa azul claro encima. Los tres estaban francamente irresistibles.

Así que, en realidad, serían sus tres amigos los de la entrada triunfal, pero al ego de Peter ni siquiera se le ocurrió que, con su túnica verde, no iba a tener el mismo resultado que sus amigos.

- Mmmm... Ya puedo oler a la cantidad de chicas que van a caer a nuestros pies...¡Carne fresca!- comentó Sirius, cuando estaban ya muy cerca de la fiesta, frotándose las manos.

- Sirius, cuando dices eso me recuerdas mucho más a un perro que cuando estás transformado- le dijo Remus, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio, con una mueca.

- Sí, tío, da un poco de grima- agregó James, riéndose, mientras Sirius les fulminaba a ambos con la mirada.

Peter iba a reírse también pero prefirió que su amigo le contestase otra cosa:

- Pero¿tú crees que van a ir muchas¿De nuestro curso?- le preguntó, emocionado. Uno de los proyectos de Peter ese año era conseguirse una novia que dejara a sus amigos con la boca abierta. Y la fiesta de inicio de curso era famosa por haber formado más parejitas en la historia de Hogwarts de las que podían contarse.

- Teniendo en cuenta que es una fiesta a la que va TODO el colegio y que hay una mayoría de chicas en prácticamente todos los cursos...- dedujo Remus- . Yo diría que bastantes...

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para comprobarlo, pues en un par de minutos llegaron al caserón de la fiesta. En la puerta había una SPA de tercero, con un cuaderno en la mano.

-¡Hola!- les saludó, con una sonrisa agradable- . Tenéis que apuntar vuestros nombres y el curso en esta lista- dijo, tendiéndoles el cuaderno y un bolígrafo azul.

Remus fue el primero en apuntar su nombre y el curso.

- Qué palo tener que estar aquí, con la fiesta puertas a dentro¿no?- le dijo el merodeador de pelo castaño, de forma amable.

La chica se sonrojó un poquito y volvió a sonreír.

- Bueno, es sólo un turno... Si hago esto, puedo quedarme hasta un poco más tarde...- dijo, sonriente y cada vez más colorada, como una cereza- . Gracias- le dijo a Sirius que le pasaba el cuaderno después de que todos hubieran escrito sus nombres y curso.

- Bueno, ánimo- se despidió Remus, abriendo la puerta del caserón y sonriendo amablemente, lo que hizo que la chica volviera a enrojecer.

Una vez dentro, en la zona donde casi no se oía la música atronadora, Sirius y James se volvieron hacia su amigo, con sonrisitas sardónicas.

-¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por tus tendencias asalta-cunas, Moony?- le preguntó Sirius, devolviéndole así la pelota por lo de antes.

-¡Por favor, Remus, una de tercero!- exclamó James, como horrorizado.

- Sólo estaba siendo amable- se defendió el licántropo, con un mohín.

- No, no. Amable eres con la Señora Gorda cuando le dices que la ves más delgada- corrigió James, riéndose- . Ahora estabas ligando...

-¿Qué dices¡Para nada!- protestó Remus.

- Perversor de menores- añadió Sirius, con mofa- . Eres un auténtico perversor de menores.

Remus iba a volver a protestar pero una voz les interrumpió:

- Perdonad¿me dejáis pasar, por favor?- les preguntó con sequedad Holly Woolf, una SPA de su mismo curso y casa, que estaba a sus espaldas con una gran bandeja llena de tentempiés en los brazos.

Los tres merodeadores (Peter había desaparecido), se apartaron y la chica pasó, lanzándoles una mirada muy poco agradable, que Remus sintió especialmente dirigida a él.

Así solía ocurrir con las SPA, la mitad les miraban mal, por alborotadores y juerguistas, y la otra mitad iba detrás de ellos o como mínimo, era amable.

En cualquier caso, Remus pensó que la mirada de Holly se debía a que había escuchado y creído lo que habían dicho James y Sirius, así que les fulminó merecidamente con la mirada.

Sin embargo, lejos de amedrentarse, sus dos amigos le devolvieron un par de sonrisas traviesas y descaradas.

- Qué idiotas sois...- les dijo, con un suspiro y cara de cansancio- . Anda, vamos a tomar algo...

Y se adentraron en las profundidades del local, donde, de hecho, sí consiguieron una entrada triunfal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras Sirius, James y Remus se dirigían a la barra, Lily, en el centro del local, bailaba con Richard Malloy, el ravenclaw que la había invitado, rodeados de otras parejas y de grupos de gente que bailaba por su cuenta.

En el escenario que habían colocado ese año, el DJ pinchaba una conocida canción versionada al _tecno_ con muchísimo ritmo y profesionalidad. La verdad que sí algo había que reconocerle a las SPA, era el mérito de la música, que había mejorado notablemente desde que ellas eran las organizadoras.

-¿Quieres beber algo?- le preguntó Malloy a Lily, casi sin fuelle y prácticamente a gritos en su oreja, cuando terminó la canción.

La pelirroja sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, y mientras el chico se dirigía a la barra, Lily fue a sentarse en un sofá de color blanco. Una vez allí, se dedicó a observar a su alrededor.

El escenario y la pista de baile ocupaban casi toda la planta baja, a excepción de los pequeños grupos de sofás que los rodeaban y de las dos barras en los laterales. La planta de arriba era la mitad de la de abajo, como una especie de balcón desde el cual podía verse la pista de baile y el escenario, y que estaba llena a rebosar de sofás y mesitas.

Todo era de colores chillones: fucsia, violeta, azul turquesa..., en los sofás había montones de cojines peludos y de diferentes formas y del techo colgaban guirnaldas de todos los colores. Era una decoración quizá demasiado barroca, para lo que a Lily le gustaba.

En aquel momento, volvió Malloy con las bebidas, un par de cervezas de mantequilla, y se sentó a su lado.

- Gracias- le dijo la chica, cogiéndole la jarra y apartándose el largo pelo rojo hacia la espalda.

- No hay de qué- le respondió Malloy, sentándose a su lado- . Soy incapaz de negarle nada a una preciosidad como tú...

Lily estuvo a punto de alzar una ceja, de forma escéptica. Principalmente, porque lo de tomar algo, lo había propuesto él, así que no sabía a que se refería con "negarle nada". Aunque sí sabía qué pretendía y se le estaba empezando a ver demasiado el plumero.

La verdad, estaba un poco cansada de tanto halago y de que no le hablara de cosas más interesantes que sus ojos o su cara.

Sin embargo, le sonrió de forma suave y agradable y bebió un poco de cerveza de mantequilla.

- Y bien¿qué te está pareciendo la fiesta?- le preguntó Malloy, bebiendo también de su jarra.

- Mmm...- Lily meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro- . No sé... A mí me gustaba más esta fiesta cuando se hacía entre todos y era secreta... Podíamos poner cada uno de lo nuestro y eso... Pero bueno, ésta no está mal...- añadió de forma diplomática, con una nueva sonrisa.

- A mí me está encantando- repuso el chico- . Principalmente por ti, Evans- añadió, con una sonrisa que él consideraba seductora- . No sabes como me alegro de que me acompañes...

Y justo en ese momento empezó a recitarle, de nuevo, un soneto acerca de sus encantos: que si sus ojos, que si su pelo, que si su boca...

Lily se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco, pero en cuanto vio algo en la barra que llamó su atención, le puso un dedo en los labios a Malloy y se levantó suavemente.

- Perdona, vuelvo en un segundo. Acabo de ver a un amigo y quiero ir a saludarle- le dijo, con un tono suave junto a la oreja.

Malloy asintió con la cabeza, algo triste porque ella le hubiera interrumpido en mitad de su oda, y Lily se dirigió, con la jarra en la mano y todo lo rápido que le permitían sus tacones, hacia la barra.

La verdad es que no le había mentido a Malloy, porque en la barra del lateral izquierdo estaba Louis, acompañado de un chico alto y moreno al que Lily no había visto nunca.

La chica se acercó silenciosamente y cuando estuvo a su lado, le dio un golpecito a su amigo en el brazo.

- Hola- les saludó, mientras rápidamente, a los dos segundos, recibía un afectuoso beso de Louis en la mejilla.

Mientras le presentaban al chico que acompañaba a Louis, un tal Phillip, Lily le estudió con cuidado. Sin duda, no era del colegio y parecía unos años mayor que ellos, así que a la pelirroja le intrigaba cómo podría haber conseguido Louis que entrara.

- Phillip es el DJ de la fiesta- le explicó Louis a Lily, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, mientras el DJ le sonreía cordialmente. En aquel momento, Lily se dio cuenta de que la música había parado- . Resulta que es amigo de Dickon, Dickon Verney¿te acuerdas de él?

Lily asintió; Dickon había sido uno de los novios de Louis el año anterior.

-¿Y cómo le reconociste?- le preguntó a Phillip.

- En realidad, no lo hice. Me sonaba mucho su cara pero al bajarme de la tarima, nos chocamos y fue él quien me reconoció- le dijo, con una sonrisa.

- Dickon tenía una foto de los dos en su cuarto, y recuerdo que siempre me daban unos celos enormes- añadió Louis, con esa naturalidad que le caracterizaba.

Lily se rió, porque recordaba aquel episodio.

- Eres muy buen DJ- le halagó, con sinceridad- . Me ha gustado mucho tu sesión. ¿Por qué no estás pinchando ahora?- le preguntó curiosa.

Louis le señaló el escenario y allí pudo ver a Candy, vestida de rosa fucsia, con el micrófono en la mano y presentando un concurso de karaoke al más puro estilo de Ramón García en el Gran Prix. La pelirroja puso los ojos verdes en blanco y se volvió hacia los dos chicos.

- Tú me gustabas más- le aseguró a Phillip que se rió.

- Bueno, Lily¿y dónde has dejado a Malloy?- le preguntó con curiosidad Louis.

- Está en uno de los sofás, por allí- Lily les indicó el lugar con la mano, aunque sin girarse. Tanto Louis como Phillip se inclinaron sobre su hombro para mirar.

-¿Es aquel que la está mirando con ojos de cordero degollado?- preguntó Phillip, más para Louis que para la chica.

- Sí- le respondió el rubio, echándose hacia atrás- . ¿Por qué le has dejado así de tirado, si puede saberse, preciosa? Está bastante bien...

- Sí, muy guapo, pero es más pesado que una vaca en brazos...- le respondió Lily, poniendo cara de hastío.

Tanto Louis como Phillip menearon la cabeza, mirando de forma valorativa y también con algo de pena a Malloy.

- En fin... Aún así, creo que voy a ir para allá...- dijo Lily, con un suspiro de resignación.

Cogió su cerveza de mantequilla, que había dejado junto al batido de chocolate de Louis, y después de besar las mejillas de ambos chicos, se giró para marcharse.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar un sólo paso, una figura masculina se interpuso en su camino, interceptándola.

- Hola, Evans¿qué tal?- la saludó Peter Pettigrew, con su túnica verde de lo más hortera y una sonrisa de cacería en la boca.

Daba la casualidad de que Peter, en su búsqueda de una novia que dejara boquiabierto a todo el mundo, había elegido a Lily como su primera candidata.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por su parte, James y Sirius estaban sentados en los taburetes de la otra barra, la del lateral derecho, y observaban a la gente a su alrededor, muy particularmente a las chicas que les rodeaban.

- No está mal lo que hay¿no?- le dijo Sirius, bebiendo de un cóctel explosivo de zumos que él mismo se había preparado. Ya que no podía beber alcohol, estaba dispuesto a ser arriesgado con otra cosa...

- No, hay bastantes chicas que han mejorado este verano. ¿Ves a aquella rubia de allí, que está al lado de la pelirroja, en la barra de enfrente?- le preguntó James, señalando a la chica en cuestión. Sirius asintió- . Pues el año pasado pesaba unos cien kilos más y tenía dientes de conejo...

Sirius soltó un silbido bastante contundente.

- Quien la ha visto y quien la ve...- comentó, meneando la cabeza, pues la rubia en cuestión estaba ahora muy, muy delgada- . Por cierto, Prongs, la pelirroja que está al lado de la rubia de "Cambio Radical", es Evans, la que tanto te interesa...

James se echó hacia delante, para ver mejor a la chica. Sin embargo, entre que James era, pese a las gafas, aún bastante miope y que una figura bastante conocida se le puso delante, no pudo verla bien.

-¿La que está hablando con Peter?- preguntó, tras unos segundos, pues hasta un ciego habría visto la túnica verde de su amigo.

Sirius echó un vistazo, con atención y luego asintió.

- Sí, es ésa. ¿Qué hace Wormtail hablando con ella?- preguntó, intrigado.

- Ni idea. Quizá quiera ligársela...- especuló James.

Sirius estuvo a punto de soltar un "¡Ja!" bastante sarcástico y cruel, pero prefirió callarse, puesto que Peter era, ante todo, su amigo.

- Pues no parece que esté teniendo mucho éxito¿no?- comentó, pues, en realidad, la cara de Lily era un poema. James iba a contestar que no veía nada, pero Sirius continuó hablando- . ¿Por qué no vas y le echas un cable? Así de paso, la conoces...

James le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad y se revolvió el pelo, al tiempo que bebía un trago de su bebida.

- No me esperes despierto...- le dijo a su amigo, guiñándole un ojo con chulería, mientras le daba un ligero toquecito en un brazo.

Sirius le observó marchar y luego, con una sonrisa y después de darle un trago a su cóctel, se decidió a ir en busca de Remus, que se había quedado por el camino.

Y, al igual que le había ocurrido a Lily, algo también se interpuso en su camino. Ese "algo" se trataba de una chica más o menos un año mayor, con un cuerpazo, el pelo rubio hasta una cintura finísima y unos ojos grises como los de Sirius.

Allí estaba, imponente como una Venus, Narcisa Black, una de las primas hermanas del merodeador.

- Hola Sirius...- dijo, con su voz suave y cantarina.

- Hola Narcisa...- le devolvió el saludo de forma muy parca y seca.

Había dos motivos para esta frialdad: el primero de ellos era que se había escapado de casa ese verano así que imaginaba que su madre, además de haberle puesto de traidor para arriba, muy probablemente le habría tachado del árbol genealógico, lo que significaba una expulsión absoluta de la familia.

De hecho, cuando se encontraba a su hermano pequeño Regulus por los pasillos o en el Gran Comedor, este jamás le saludaba, así que no había esperado que Narcisa fuera a hacerlo.

El segundo de los dos motivos era que, desde que Sirius había empezado a interesarse por las chicas(una edad bastante temprana, todo sea dicho), siempre había sentido una especie de atracción por su prima Narcisa que no estaría muy bien vista, ni siquiera en su familia, y que, por otro lado, parecía correspondida y a Sirius no le daba muy buen rollo.

Narcisa tenía un algo de veela que hacía que el chico se sintiera atraído por ella, aunque no quisiera. Sin embargo, era un asunto puramente físico, en lo referente a ideología, su prima era tan repugnante como el resto de su familia.

-¿Qué tal el verano? He oído que te marchaste de casa...- le dijo, de forma casual aunque Sirius agradeció que fuera directa.

- Las noticias vuelan- le respondió él, sin amedrentarse. Puede que ella, le atrajese, pero no iba a dejar que se le notase. No más de lo necesario, al menos- . ¿Qué tal tú¿Cómo es que estás en el colegio este año?

- Bueno, estuve de intercambio en Beauxbatons el año pasado, así que perdí un curso... Por lo que veo este año estaremos juntos en algunas clases¿no? Qué bien...- añadió, soltando una risita cantarina mientras se acercaba de una forma algo provocativa.

- Sí, muy bien- dijo Sirius, recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad para quedarse en el sitio y mantener un rostro neutral- . ¿Cómo están tus hermanas?

- De maravilla, al menos Bella- dijo, sonriente- . Andrómeda debe estar disfrutando de la vida en ese estercolero de Pequeño Haggleton que comparte con el sangresucia con el que se fugó...- añadió con desdén.

Sirius, por su parte, no se contuvo de sonreír: desde siempre, Andrómeda había sido su prima favorita, pero en aquellos momentos, lo era mucho más.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó, aún sonriente, aunque a su expresión se añadió cierta arrogancia- . Siempre supe que era inteligente...

Narcisa encajó aquel insulto con un alzamiento de cejas, que le dio un aspecto cínico.

- Cuidado, Sirius...- le advirtió.

Durante un par de segundos, los dos primos intercambiaron miradas torvas y sombrías.

- En fin, debo irme...- dijo, finalmente Narcisa, volviendo a sonreír. Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando una mano en su hombro y le dio dos besos: uno en la mejilla y el otro, a un centímetro de los labios, aunque ambos de una forma que nadie en su sano juicio consideraría "fraternal". De hecho, Sirius prácticamente pudo sentirle la lengua contra la piel.

- Ya nos veremos...- añadió, limpiándole en una caricia el poco carmín que le había dejado.

Sirius farfulló un "Hasta pronto" y se mantuvo quieto como una estatua hasta que Narcisa se perdió entre la gente. En ese momento aprovechó para girarse con una cara que estaba entre el alivio y la excitación.

Jesús, esperaba que no les tocaran muchas clases con los Slytherin o lo iba a pasar muy mal...

Decidido a lavarse la cara (ojalá pudiera ser algo más!) con agua fría, se giró para ir hacia el baño y sin querer, se chocó con una SPA rubia que, tras disculparse, le hizo una caída de ojos y le sonrió de una forma bastante sugerente...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James no fue directo a la barra: se paseó por la pista de baile, dio un rodeo por los sofás, deambuló un poco, como si la cosa no fuera con él, aunque de cuando en cuando miraba de pasada la barra, para comprobar que Lily Evans no se hubiera marchado.

Lily, por su parte, estaba intentando entender por qué estaba Peter Pettigrew allí, hablando con ella y contándole batallitas que no le interesaban, cuando nunca jamás, en todos aquellos años, habían cruzado una sola palabra.

A su lado, Louis y Phillip escuchaban disimuladamente y les miraban de reojo, tronchándose de risa cada vez que Lily les fulminaba con la mirada.

Lo cierto era que la pelirroja aún no le había pegado un buen corte a Pettigrew porque siempre le había dado algo de pena, como una especie de cerdo en un establo de purasangres, y además, el pobre chico parecía encantado de que alguien le escuchase.

Sin embargo, cuando vio que él estaba empezando a emocionarse y su propia paciencia llegando a su límite, decidió que ya era suficiente.

- Pettigrew- le cortó- . Mira, no es por ser borde, pero, en serio¿por qué estás contándome todo eso a mí?- le preguntó, con un tono seco. Y eso que se había esforzado para no herirle demasiado.

Pero a Peter no le dio tiempo a responderle (algo bastante poco inteligente, todo sea dicho), porque, en aquel momento, James apareció a su lado, como surgido de la nada.

- Peter- le saludó, con el entusiasmo justo y esa sonrisa deslumbrante y arrogante que le caracterizaba. Le dio un golpecito suave de camaradería en el brazo- . ¿Qué tal¿Qué haces?- le preguntó, dirigiendo sus ojos castaños hacia Lily durante un par de segundos.

- Hola, James- le saludó Peter, medio complacido porque la intervención de su amigo le hubiera salvado de tener que contestar a Lily, medio molesto porque sabía que con él allí, ya no tenía nada que hacer. (NA: es tonto, pero no tanto :p)- . Pues nada, aquí, hablando con Lily...

-¿Ah si?- James volvió a mirar a la pelirroja, esta vez durante más tiempo y sin perder la sonrisa.

La estudió y decidió que Sirius no había exagerado ni un ápice, más bien, se había quedado corto. Aquella chica, aparte de estar como un tren y guapísima en ese vaporoso y corto vestido negro, era una preciosidad. Se fijó especialmente en el brillo de sus ojos, aunque bajo las luces de discoteca no supo distinguir si eran azules o verdes.

Aún así, seguía sin sonarle ni pizca.

-¿Qué tal?- la saludó con un tono jovial, ampliando su sonrisa.

Lily pudo ver como, a espaldas de los dos merodeadores, Louis y Phillip se acercaban para escuchar de una forma mucho menos disimulada que antes.

- Bien, gracias. ¿Tú?- le contestó a James, sonriendo, aunque más que nada por las posturas tan raras que estaban haciendo su amigo y el DJ.

- Bien también. Lily Evans¿no?- le preguntó, entrecerrando levemente los ojos, como si estuviera haciendo memoria. Lily asintió- . Yo soy James Potter.

- Lo sé, estás en mi curso y en mi casa- le contestó ella, bebiendo un poco de cerveza de mantequilla, mientras James pensaba que eso no necesariamente significaba que se conocieran.

En aquel momento, Peter, viendo que había perdido toda la atención (aunque en el fondo admiraba a su amigo por esa naturalidad), decidió retirarse a buscar alguna otra chica. Había pensado que con Evans, que tenía fama de zorra, tendría éxito, pero se veía que no...

- Bueno, me voy a dar una vuelta, a ver si veo a Remus o a Sirius...- dijo, con una sonrisita nerviosa, mirando a James y luego a Lily- . Hasta luego, Lily...

- Hasta luego- le respondió Lily, con una sonrisa, más por educación que por otra cosa. Luego se volvió hacia James- . ¿No vas con él, Potter?

- Tengo a Remus y a Sirius muy vistos- le contestó, con un poquito de presunción, aunque no le gustó que ella no pareciera encantada de que él se quedase.

- No sabía que eras amiga de Peter...- le comentó, segundos después, mientras se inclinaba sobre la barra para pedirle a uno de los camareros una cerveza de mantequilla- . ¿Quieres otra?- añadió, señalando la jarra vacía de la chica.

- Gracias- Lily cogió la jarra llena que le ofrecía- . ¿Qué te hace pensar que somos amigos?

- No sé- se revolvió el pelo oscuro- . Te llama por tu nombre de pila...

- Mmm...- fue toda la respuesta de Lily, mientras cogía una pajita de un vaso lleno de ellas.

-¿Puedo llamarte "Lily" yo también?- aventuró James, bebiendo un trago de cerveza de mantequilla.

- No lo sé- la pelirroja volvió a mirarle, mientras mordisqueaba suavemente el extremo de la pajita- . ¿Somos amigos?

-¿Quieres que lo seamos?- James compuso una sonrisa arrebatadora que habría vuelto de gelatina las piernas de cualquier chica. De hecho, a Lily le flojearon los tobillos, pero lo achacó a que llevaba tacones de aguja.

- Quizá...- dejó caer, después de pensárselo durante un par de segundos- . ¿Tú quieres que seamos amigos?

El merodeador volvió a sonreír, encantado. Aquella chica sí sabía como responder, era verdaderamente interesante.

- Mmm...- apuró su cerveza y la dejó sobre la barra- . Te propongo algo: vamos a tomar algo un poco más fuerte y lo decidimos- le dijo, con una sonrisa que además de arrebatadora, era una auténtica invitación.

Lily estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada cuando vio los cuellos de Phillip y Louis prácticamente dislocarse para mirarla con los ojos como platos.

- Eso de "algo más fuerte", supongo que será fuera de aquí¿no?- le dijo, volviendo a morder la pajita.

Y ella decía que a Malloy se le veía el plumero... Potter estaba absolutamente lanzado, iba como un tren a toda máquina.

- Claro- respondió James y cuando la pelirroja sonrió, se vitoreó internamente. El pez estaba en la red.

Pasando de la discreción y de lo que los que le rodeaban pudieran pensar, Louis prácticamente se tiró en plancha sobre la barra, de forma que Lily pudiera verle perfectamente y empezó a gesticular, con manos y rostro, de una forma tan exagerada, que la chica tuvo que contener una nueva carcajada.

- Mmmm... Creo que no. No me apetece nada más fuerte- le contestó, de forma bastante contundente aunque había cierta invitación en sus gestos, lo cual desconcertó bastante a James, aunque no perdió su sonrisa ni un segundo.

-¿Y compañía?- sugirió, con un mohín la mar de seductor.

- Me encanta la compañía. Pero ya tengo de eso hoy y, de hecho, lleva demasiado solo...- y con la pajita señaló a Malloy, que seguía esperando pacientemente en el sofá- . Pero otro día...

James se llevó una mano al corazón, en un gesto bastante teatral, mientras, Louis y Phillip le ponían unas caras que parecían decir "¡¡¿Pero qué haces, insensata?!!"

-¿Me estás rechazando, entonces?- dijo, con tanto falso dramatismo que, mezclado con la verdadera tragedia expresiva que le estaban montando Louis y Phillip a espaldas de James, le arrancó una ligera carcajada a la chica- . ¿Es un rechazo?

- No, es un "vuelve otro día"- le aclaró, sonriente. Cogió la cerveza de mantequilla de la barra, dispuesta a volver con el ravenclaw, y le hizo un gesto coqueto- . ¿Hasta pronto?- sugirió.

En ese momento, James la miró con un gesto travieso, que se unió a esa sonrisa arrebatadora, y con un tono arrogante y seguro, le contestó:

- Cuando quieras, Lily...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La fiesta de inicio de curso se prolongó hasta el amanecer, pero Lily, a eso de las tres de la mañana, decidió volverse al colegio.

Acompañada de Malloy, fue andando por el largo camino pedregoso hasta el colegio, comentando con el ravenclaw tonterías sin importancia acerca de los profesores y el curso. La verdad es que el chico, después de un par de cervezas de mantequilla más, había conseguido relajarse por fin, había dejado de alabarla y cogido seguridad, resultando así ser sorprendentemente simpático y agradable.

Ya que las normas no permitían que se acompañaran a sus salas comunes, ambos se pararon en una esquina, junto a una armadura que dormitaba, al igual que el resto del castillo.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien- le dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo.

- Yo también- le contestó el chico, apartándose el largo pelo castaño de la cara e inclinándose para besarla. Se trataba de un beso de buenas noches, los dos sabían que no era nada especial y que tampoco pasaría de ahí.

Sin embargo, en un acto reflejo y totalmente automático, la pelirroja giró la cara, de forma que los labios del chico rozaron su mejilla.

Impresionada por su propia reacción y antes de que el pobre ravenclaw pudiera decir algo que habría hecho la situación más incómoda, Lily volvió a girar la cara y le plantó un beso en la boca al chico. Fue suave, corto y prácticamente no cerró los ojos, pero al separarse los dos tenían sonrisas satisfechas.

- Ya nos veremos- le dijo él, sonriente, a lo que Lily sólo le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras giraba para doblar la esquina.

Mientras subía las escaleras cambiantes, parpadeó, algo desconcertada, por su reacción cuando él se había lanzado. No es que se enrollara con todos los chicos con los que quedaba, pero, al salir de Hogsmeade con Malloy ya había tenido claro que el chico se había ganado un beso de despedida.

Meneando la cabeza, se acercó al cuadro de la Señora Gorda, que dormitaba con la cabeza apoyada en la mano.

- _Magister dixit-_ le dijo, en voz alta y clara, despertando así a la mujer pintada, que la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Me gustaría saber qué...- comentó, con un bostezo, mientras se apartaba para que Lily pudiera pasar por el hueco.

Una vez dentro, se descalzó, entrando a la Sala Común con los zapatos de tacón en la mano. Los pies le rechinaban, así que estaba deseando llegar a su cuarto para meterlos en agua fría.

- Hola, preciosa- la saludó una voz conocida, justo cuando iba a empezar a subir las escaleras de caracol del lado derecho de la sala. Lily se volvió, con una sonrisa.

Louis estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, junto a un fuego que eran prácticamente brasas, y mirándola con una cara que parecía decir que iba a someterla al tercer grado en breves momentos.

- Pensaba que te habías quedado en la fiesta- le saludó, arrastrando los pies para acercarse un poco, mientras Louis se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella- . ¿Qué tal con Phillip?- preguntó, con una sonrisita inocente.

- Divinamente- le respondió su amigo, sonriente. Esperó en silencio a que Lily diera la contraseña para el cuarto de las chicas y luego, mientras subían las escaleras de caracol, añadió, en susurros- . Aunque, cariño¿en qué estabas pensando para rechazar a Potter e irte con Malloy, del cual, por cierto, decías que era un coñazo?

- La verdad es que no era para tanto. Ha resultado ser mejor de lo que creía- respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Mejor que Potter, Lily?- preguntó Louis, alzando las cejas con incredulidad, al mismo tiempo que alcanzaban el último piso- . No sé porqué no me lo creo...

Lily no respondió y abrió la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Adah.

Se trataba de una habitación grande, quizá demasiado grande para las dos (bueno, tres, si se contaba a Louis, que muchas veces dormía allí), con tres camas con dosel y mesitas de noche junto a estas. También había un par de estanterías, un espejo de cuerpo entero detrás de la puerta, dos armarios empotrados y otra puerta, que comunicaba con el baño.

Cuando entraron, encontraron todas las luces encendidas y a Adah, pese a que era muy tarde, tirada encima de un puf (NA: una especie de cojín muy grande) negro y rojo, con el libro de antes, el cual, por cierto, estaba prácticamente terminando.

- Hola- les saludó, con una sonrisa- . ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

- Muy bien- le respondió Lily, con una sonrisa, mientras tiraba los zapatos y se arrastraba hasta la cama-. ¿Y tú?

- Bien...- Adah meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro y luego se volvió para mirar a Louis, que se había sentado en su propia cama- . ¿Por qué miras a Lily con esa cara?- le preguntó, al ver su rostro ceñudo.

- Porque estoy intentando saber qué se le pasaba por la cabeza para rechazar a Potter...- respondió rubio, mirando a Lily que puso los ojos en blanco, al tiempo que se levantaba para ir al baño a meter los pies en agua helada.

-¿Qué¿Cómo¿Cuando?- preguntó Adah, con curiosidad, dejando el libro a un lado.

Lily dejó la puerta del baño abierta, para escuchar como Louis le relataba a su amiga lo ocurrido en la fiesta y corregirle en algunas cosas en las que exageró terriblemente.

- Entonces, rechazaste a Potter y te fuiste con Malloy...- resumió Adah, cuando Louis terminó de contarle la historia.

El chico, pasándose la camiseta que usaba para dormir por la cabeza, asintió con la cabeza, y ya que estaba, haciendo un gesto de que aquello era peor que cometer los siete pecados capitales juntos.

La pelirroja, a su vez, también terminó de ponerse el pijama y resopló, peinándose el flequillo con los dedos.

- Pues sí y por increíble que os parezca, no lo hice porque sí. Hay unos motivos- dijo, muy digna, y con un tono algo repipi.

- Que son...- dijo Louis, con tono de pregunta. Al pobre todavía no le entraba en la cabeza que Lily hubiera rechazado a un chico como James. Era como decirle que no a Brad Pitt para irse a hacer punto.

- Pues- Lily se sentó en la cama de Adah- . Principalmente, porque la fiesta de inicio de curso es famosa por formar parejitas y paso de tener que deberle a Candy nada...- dijo, de forma orgullosa- . Con Malloy era más fácil, y no había compromiso.

-¿Te has enrollado con Malloy?- preguntó Adah, en plan suspicaz.

Lily meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, recordando el modo en el que le había quitado la cara cuando se había inclinado para besarla.

- Nos dimos un beso de buenas noches, nada más- Louis volvió a resoplar, pero Lily pasó de él y siguió hablando- . Además, el segundo de esos motivos es que todavía no tengo muy claro si quiero que me interese Potter

- Lo cual quiere decir que te interesa- respondió, muy agudo, Louis.

- Lo cual quiere decir que no quiero que me interese- corrigió Lily, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar y desviando la mirada- . Aún hay cosas que quiero pensar...- añadió, dejando que su mirada se perdiera en el oscuro cielo.

Aquella respuesta pareció conformar a Louis y cuando Adah le lanzó una mirada para que lo dejase ya, el chico suspiró y acarició el pelo pelirrojo de su amiga.

- En fin, tú verás lo que quieres- le dijo, con una sonrisa que fue rápidamente respondida por su amiga- . ¿Vamos a dormir?- sugirió, mientras Adah se levantaba del puf y le daba una patada suave para mandarlo a una esquina.

Las dos chicas asintieron y los tres se metieron debajo de las sábanas de la cama de Adah. Aquella era una costumbre que tenían: dormir los tres juntos de vez en cuando. Normalmente dormían en la cama de Lily, que era un poco más grande, pero una vez dentro de la cama, no quisieron ni pensar en moverse.

Mientras Louis las rodeaba a las dos con los brazos, Adah, en una de las esquinas, se estiró para apagar con un movimiento de varita todas las luces.

- Buenas noches- se despidió Lily, colocándose de lado y cerrando los ojos.

Aunque no había pasado ni un segundo cuando Louis, con un tonillo sugerente, volvió a hablar:

-¿Alguna quiere sexo?- preguntó, en broma, mientras Adah y Lily estallaban en carcajadas.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, en las Tres Escobas, también Sirius, Remus y James se estaban partiendo de risa. Ellos habían abandonado la fiesta mucho antes que Lily, terminando en las Tres Escobas, donde se pusieron hasta arriba de whisky de fuego con cocacola.

- Bueno, Prongsie, entonces¿qué te ha parecido Lily Evans?- preguntó Sirius, cambiando de tema (habían estado riéndose de cierta broma que le hicieron a Snape)

James tardó un poco en responder, pensándose la respuesta.

- Interesante, muy interesante. Y va a ser para mí- añadió, con una sonrisa de depredador.

-¡Así me gusta, Prongs¡Todo un machote!- le animó Sirius, con una sonrisa de orgullo- . Tú necesitas una tía así para olvidarte de la puta de Roxanne

- Pues, por su fama, yo diría que lo tienes fácil, pero después de como te ha dado calabazas esta tarde...- comentó Remus, la voz de la cautela.

- Sí, la verdad es que ha sido un poco descarado...- comentó Sirius, perdiendo un poco de su vitalidad aunque había cierto cachondeo y un asomo de sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin embargo, no consiguieron desanimar a James.

- No me importa- dijo el merodeador de pelo revuelto, sonriente y seguro- . Todavía no sabe lo persistente que puedo llegar a ser...

Y James no estaba así de seguro y convencido por el efecto del alcohol o por la euforia del momento. Para él, no había nada más claro: el que la sigue, la consigue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas autora**Holaaa!! Qué tal¿Disfrutando de las vacaciones(los que las tengáis, los que no, no os preocupéis, ya os queda menos)? Pues nada, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo, un día antes del estreno de la quinta película de Harry Potter (al menos aquí en España, no sé como irá por el resto del mundo). Tengo unos nervios por ver qué tal caracterizados están a James, Lily y compañía en la peli...(aunque por lo que he visto... bastante mal ¬¬)

Por cierto, para los que me conozcan por mi otra historia, verán que me he superado en lo referente al tiempo! ni siquiera he tardado un mes en actualizar!! ojojojo, me siento tan orgullosa!! XDDD

Tengo que agradecer todos los reviews, 15!! ni yo me lo creo!! me alegro de que la historia esté gustando, mil gracias!! los contesto en un review a mí misma, porque fanfiction no me deja hacerlo aquí mismo, lo siento!! (a partir de ahora usaré el "reply")

Bueno, y qué os ha parecido este primer encuentro de James y Lily?? saltan las chispas no?? (espero que siii :p). En fin, comentadme qué os ha parecido y cualquier cosa más que me queráis decir, me encantan las críticas y los comentarios, los agradezco en el alma!

Un besito muy fuerte!! muaaa!! hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	3. y la persigue, la consigue

**Disclaimer****: Como no soy rubia, no estoy forrada, no tengo tres hijos y no me apellido Rowling, entenderéis que nada de esto es mío y que yo no saco nada más que un poco de diversión con ello.**

**THE GOOD GIRL**

**Capítulo tres****: ...y la persigue...**

El lunes después del fin de semana contiguo a la fiesta de inicio de curso, James puso en marcha su plan de seducción y conquista de y en Lily Evans. El plan, tal como les había dicho a sus amigos, estaba basado en la persistencia e insistencia que, en este chico en particular, eran cualidades muy acentuadas.

Así que, durante los siguientes días, buscó a Lily en los jardines o en la biblioteca, la esperó para desayunar y/o comer juntos y también se sentaba con ella en la Sala Común muchos días para hacer los deberes juntos o simplemente, charlar un poco.

Este acoso y derribo hubiera hartado a cualquiera en un par de días y a Lily en unas 12 horas, pero James contaba con ese encanto natural y especial que hacía que no resultase un auténtico plasta.

Lily, por su parte, no podía negar que el chico le ponía ganas y que eso le resultaba, como poco enternecedor y atractivo, pero cuando James le dejaba caer que quizá podrían salir algún día, ella se hacía la loca o cambiaba de tema.

Algo que, por cierto, iba en contra de su naturaleza y de todo lo que había hecho, en lo que a hombres se refiere, hasta la fecha. Como Louis bien le había comentado, uno de los días que lo hablaron antes de dormir, ella jamás se había hecho la remolona para salir con un chico, ni mucho menos se había dejado llevar por las dudas... Sin embargo, Lily aún no tenía muy claro qué era lo que dudaba o a qué estaba esperando.

Así que de esta guisa seguía la pelirroja dos semanas después, comiéndose la cabeza a ratos y a otros, dejándolo correr.

Y aquella mañana de principios de Octubre, era uno de los momentos en los que Lily dejaba correr el asunto. La chica iba caminando del brazo de Adah, las dos volviendo del aula de Runas Antiguas y en dirección a la torre de Adivinación, donde estaría Louis. Ninguna de las dos entendía muy bien por qué su amigo había elegido aquella asignatura, cuando cada vez que agarraba el libro de Adivinación, no podía evitar unos ataques de risa casi histéricos, además de ser, por cierto, un auténtico escéptico con el horóscopo, el tarot y demás.

-¡Vaya, mira Adah!- le dijo de repente Lily a su amiga, deteniéndose junto al tablón de anuncios y señalándole una cartulina naranja en la que brillaba la letra cursiva del profesor Flitwick.

La rubia leyó rápidamente el texto y asintió con la cabeza.

- El concurso de prosa y poesía de Flitwick y Binns...- comentó, con una sonrisilla- . El otro día me pregunté cuando sería...

Aquel concurso, organizado por los profesores de Encantamientos e Historia de la Magia, llevaba organizándose durante años y permitía que los alumnos del colegio explotaran su vena literaria y artística (pese a lo de "prosa y poesía", permitía todo tipo de categorías).

Y por extraño o curioso que pareciera, se presentaban un gran número de alumnos. Aunque quizá no fuera tan extraño, teniendo en cuenta que el premio solía ser dinero o vales de compra en Hogsmeade (más de lo segundo que de lo primero).

-¿Vas a presentarte?- le preguntó Lily a su amiga. Adah había quedado en los tres puestos finalistas todos los años que se había presentado y si no había conseguido el primer premio, siempre había sido porque Rita Skeeter también se había presentado con unos artículos demoledores.

Pero aquel año Rita no estaba en el colegio, así que nada impediría que Adah ganase. Y así se lo dijo Lily, cuando su amiga le respondió que aún no estaba del todo segura en cuanto a presentarse.

- Pero aún así, Lily... No es tan fácil ganar y no creo que tenga que ver con que Rita se presente o no. También hay gente muy buena en otras cosas...- le rebatió Adah, mientras se alejaban del tablón. Y no era modestia. Simplemente no confiaba tanto en ganar el concurso como lo hacían sus amigos, que estaban absolutamente seguros de que se llevaría el primer premio con la gorra.

- Adah, yo he leído lo que escribes- le dijo la pelirroja, doblando una esquina- y personalmente, lo encuentro mucho mejor y con mejores intenciones que cualquier artículo de la Skeeter... Yo siempre he dicho que Binns y Flitwick le daban el primer premio porque tenían miedo que arremetiera contra ellos.

La rubia soltó una risita, tomando el brazo que su amiga le ofrecía.

- En cualquier caso- continuó Lily, a la vez que doblaban una nueva esquina para caminar por un largo y estrecho corredor- , tú ya has quedado en los primeros puestos todos los años y...

Antes de terminar la frase, la pelirroja se interrumpió, deteniéndose en seco también, lo que hizo que Adah, enganchada de su brazo como iba, tuviera que frenar bruscamente y trastabillar un poquito para no tragarse a la parejita que, en medio del ya de por sí estrecho pasillo, se besaba apasionadamente, como si les hubieran echado pegamento en los labios, y también en el resto de sus miembros.

Lily frunció un poquito el ceño y, en voz bastante alta, carraspeó con fuerza.

-¡Ejem¿Os importa?

Tardaron un par de segundos, pero a la voz de Lily, Sirius Black y Karen Simone Griffin finalmente se separaron, echándose los dos hacia un lado para que Lily y Adah pasaran y sonriéndoles amablemente a modo de disculpa.

Cuando estaban a unos cuantos metros, Lily giró ligeramente la cabeza, mirando de reojo a los dos chicos, que habían vuelto a solaparse por las bocas.

- Vaya, Black y Karen... - comentó la pelirroja, con una sonrisilla algo incrédula- . ¿Tú lo sabías?

Adah asintió con la cabeza.

- Ya me los había encontrado un par de veces antes...- Más de un par de veces, ahora que lo pensaba- . Según escuché, se liaron en la fiesta de inicio de curso y empezaron al día siguiente...- le contó a su amiga, encogiéndose de hombros, como diciendo que tampoco era nada excesivamente interesante... Un lío más del libertino número uno del colegio.

Lily meneó ligeramente la cabeza, echando un nuevo vistazo a sus espaldas.

Karen era una Gryffindor de su mismo curso, rubia, de ojos azules, boquita de piñón, pechos enormes, un cuerpo finito y muy pocas luces. De haber ido a un instituto americano o a un colegio normal, Karen habría sido la típica animadora popular. Sin embargo, ya que en Hogwarts no había animadoras, Karen había terminado, como no podía ser de otra manera, uniéndose a las SPA.

Aunque, eso sí, jamás había criticado o mirado mal a Lily, aunque la pelirroja no tenía muy claro si era porque le caía bien o porque no se había enterado de que ya no estaba más en su grupo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la torre de Adivinación, Louis las estaba esperando sentado al pie de las escaleras, por las cuales aún bajaban unos cuantos alumnos.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó, con disgusto, al verlas- . Empezaba a preguntarme si nos daría tiempo a comer...

- Perdona, Louis, pero nos encontramos con un obstáculo por el camino...- le dijo Lily, mientras Adah le tendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¿Un obstáculo?- repitió el chico, frunciendo levemente el ceño, pensando en qué podría haber retrasado a sus amigas- ¿Candy y su grupito?

- Casi. Nos chocamos con Black y Karen Griffin dándose el lote en mitad del pasillo más estrecho del colegio...

-¿Si?- preguntó Louis, con curiosidad- . ¿Están juntos¿Desde cuando?

- Desde la fiesta de inicio de curso, según he oído- respondió Adah, apartándose para que un grupo de cinco chicas de Slytherin, lideradas por Narcisa Black, pudiera pasar.

- Gracias- le dijo Narcisa, con sus fríos e impecables modales. Le hizo un gesto de saludo a Lily al pasar junto a ellos y siguió adelante por el largo corredor, seguida de sus amigas.

- Se nota que falta Bellatrix- comentó Louis, al verlas pasar- . Antes, ni siquiera se habrían dignado a mirarnos...

Adah y Lily asintieron con la cabeza, mostrando su acuerdo.

Nada más entrar al colegio, más o menos igual que hiciera Candy años más tarde, Bellatrix Black, y tras unos años también su hermana Narcisa, se habían rodeado de un grupo de chicas de Slytherin y de sangre pura, la gran mayoría de ellas atractivas e increíblemente provocativas.

Lily tenía fama de zorra y de tirarse a todo lo que se encontraba; en el caso del grupo de las hermanas Black, no era sólo fama lo que tenían, era prácticamente una certeza, un hecho.

Candy, una vez, durante los primeros meses de rumores acerca de Lily, había dejado caer que quizá la pelirroja debería juntarse con ellas, ya que tenían costumbres parecidas, pero había dos razones obvias por las que Lily nunca podría (ni tampoco quería) ir con ellas: la primera, era Gryffindor y ellas raramente aceptaban a alguien que no fuera Slytherin. La segunda, Lily provenía de una familia muggle, era una "sangre-sucia", y eso era algo que, Bellatrix Black especialmente, jamás habría aceptado en su grupo.

- Bueno¿nos vamos a comer?- propuso Adah, interrumpiendo la secuencia de pensamientos de Lily, mientras Louis se colgaba la mochila del hombro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El Gran Comedor estaba atestado de gente, como de costumbre a esa hora, así que Lily, Louis y Adah tuvieron que apretujarse en un hueco que había entre unos revoltosos estudiantes de primero y unas niñitas de segundo, al final de la larga mesa de Gryffindor.

Y no tardaron en lamentar no haberse puesto en otro sitio o simplemente, haber comido de pie.

Los niños de primero, a la izquierda, no pararon ni un segundo de tirarse los guisantes los unos a los otros, utilizándolos como proyectiles de sus catapultas hechas con cucharas. Mientras tanto, las niñas de segundo, a la derecha, no paraban de mirarles con una mezcla de admiración y esperanza y a cada minuto se cuchicheaban algo al oído y soltaban risitas estridentes y francamente insoportables.

-¿Qué tenemos luego?- preguntó Adah, esquivando un guisante que se había desviado de su camino.

Como Louis, que era el que se aprendía los horarios de las tres de memoria, estaba demasiado ocupado pescando los guisantes que había caído en su sopa, Lily agarró la carpeta, que tenía a sus pies y consultó el horario que llevaba dentro.

- Una hora de Herbología los tres juntos- contestó a su amiga, apartándose un guisante del pelo- . Luego Louis y yo tenemos doble hora de Histología y Alquimia, así que tú tendrás Arcano y Aplicaciones...

- Es verdad... Gracias- dijo Adah, mientras esquivaba un nuevo guisante y las niñas de la izquierda volvía a reírse escandalosamente.

- No- dijo Louis, casi a la vez que Adah, levantando la vista de su plato de sopa, ya libre de guisantes.

-¿Cómo que no?- preguntó Lily, extrañada- . ¿No qué?

- Que hoy no hay ni Histología y Alquimia ni Arcano y Aplicaciones. Los profesores de las optativas tienen hoy Evaluación así que nos dan esas horas libres. Y también mañana- les explicó Louis, pero entre que tuvieron que evitar que una lluvia de guisantes les cayera en medio de la cabeza y que las niñas de segundo volvieron a reírse de forma estridente, ni Lily ni Adah pudieron escuchar lo que había dicho.

La pelirroja, harta de que allí no hubiera orden ni concierto y de que los prefectos, casi a un metro de allí, pasaran del tema, sacó la varita y pronunció, prácticamente en un siseo:

- _Inmovilus_- Los guisantes quedaron suspendidos en el aire y los niños la miraron con aire acusatorio, como echándole en cara que les hubiera fastidiado la diversión

- Eh, si tantas ganas tenéis de tiraros cosas¿por qué no vais al patio, que tiene un montón de piedras?- les preguntó Lily, con aire enfadado- . Con un poco de suerte, alguna os dará en la cabeza...

Los niños parecieron amedrentarse y dejaron las cucharas sobre sus platos, con aire de fastidio. Lily sabía que la paz duraría poco, pero se conformaba con que se estuvieran quietos hasta que ellos terminaran. Y ya que había obtenido un poco de atención, se volvió a las niñas de segundo, que la miraban de hito en hito.

- Y vosotras, guapas, a ver si os reís un poquito más bajo¿vale?- dijo, poniéndose un poco borde.

Las niñas asintieron con la cabeza y como parecían más cohibidas que los niños, la pelirroja les sonrió suavemente y luego, volvió a mirar a sus dos amigos, que la miraban conteniendo la risa.

-¿Qué decías, Louis?- le preguntó a su amigo, con una sonrisa inocente de "aquí no ha pasado nada de nada".

A un par de metros, en el medio de la mesa, Sirius soltó un silbido de impresión y apartó los ojos de Lily y sus amigos, para mirar a James, que, sentado a su lado, también había visto la escena de hacía unos minutos.

- Menudo genio gasta tu pelirroja...- le dijo a su amigo, con una sonrisilla, mientras James la miraba un par de segundos más, meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- Por cierto¿cómo vas con ella¿Sigues acosándola?- preguntó Remus, sentado frente a sus dos amigos, con Peter a su lado.

- Yo no la acoso- protestó James, haciendo un mohín mientras se revolvía el pelo- . Sólo soy persistente

Sirius soltó una risotada sarcástica, que fue coreada por Peter, pero cuando James le miró mal, el merodeador más pequeño se escondió detrás de su servilleta y fingiendo un ataque de tos.

- Mira James, una cosa es ser persistente y otra el acoso- le dijo Sirius, con tono y aire docto y pasando de la mala mirada que le echó su amigo del alma- . La persistencia, al cabo de los días, da resultado. El acoso termina con fatales consecuencias, sobretodo para algunas partes sensibles del cuerpo...

- Gracias por esa increíble lección, Padfoot- le contestó James, con un tono sarcástico- , pero os repito que yo no la estoy acosando.

-¿Ah no¿Y por qué no te da resultados¿Qué chica que haya estado con nosotros ha tardado tanto en caer?- preguntó Sirius, con una cara de "a ver si puedes rebatirme eso"

- Paddy, todas tus novias, y una buena parte de las de James, no tenían más de dos neuronas así que ni siquiera te hacía falta ser persistente...- intervino Remus, en plan apaciguador.

Sirius, sin ofenderse, batió las pestañas con coquetería.

- A mí no me hace falta la persistencia, Moony, me sobra el encanto natural...

Y era absolutamente cierto: pocas veces, por no decir ninguna, Sirius había tenido que insistirle a una chica. Ni ganas de hacerlo.

- Además, no todas mis novias tenían menos de dos neuronas...

- Sí, como Karen¿no?, que piensa que África es un barrio residencial...- contestó James, con maldad.

Y como si al decir su nombre la hubiera convocado, Karen apareció a espaldas de James y Sirius, abrazando a este último con efusividad.

-¡Hola Siri!- exclamó la chica, con su voz cantarina y una sonrisa dulce e ingenua- . ¡Hola chicos!- los otros dos le sonrieron amablemente. Podía no tener más de dos neuronas, pero por lo menos era simpática y no sometía a una operación de amígdalas a su amigo delante de ellos mientras estaban comiendo.

Corrección: por lo menos no tardaba menos de dos minutos en someter a Sirius a una operación de amígdalas, pues la chica ya se había sentado sobre el regazo del moreno y le había metido la lengua hasta la campanilla.

Cuando Karen decidió que ya era suficiente, se separó los pocos centímetros que le permitía el espacio entre la mesa y el banco de madera en el que estaban sentados.

- Siri, no sabes como me alegro de verte...- le dijo, rodeándole el cuello con las manos mientras se sentaba de lado y acariciándole el pelo.

-¿Ah sí?- Sirius les mandó a sus amigos un par de miradas de triunfo que, además, parecían decir "¿Veis lo que os decía? Encanto natural"

- Sí, sí. Es que necesito un favor muy, muy, muy, muy grande- le explicó, parpadeando mucho mientras gesticulaba con la cabeza.

A sus espaldas, James le hizo a Remus un gesto obsceno con la boca, que hizo que el licántropo tuviera que ocultar la cara detrás de una servilleta.

- Necesito que me dejes la redacción que nos puso McGonagall, por fi, por fi...- continuó Karen, poniendo ojos de cordero degollado y frunciendo un poquito los labios- . Es que Candy me ha tenido un poquito liada y no pude hacerla y ya que tenemos la tarde libre...

-¿Ah sí?- intervino Remus, que cualquier cosa referente a las clases le hacía poner la oreja.

- Sí. Los profesores de las optativas tienen Evaluación hoy y mañana también- le contestó Karen y luego se volvió a su novio de nuevo- . Por fa, cariñín...

Tentado estuvo Sirius de decirle que no, sólo por regocijarse un poquito, pero al final pensó que igual se ponía pesada, así que asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Claro, cógela. La tengo dentro de mi pupitre, en la clase de Transformaciones- le dijo, y Karen soltó un gritito de felicidad y abrazó a su novio.

-¡Ay, gracias, cariño!- le dijo, con alegría, bajándose de su regazo y saliendo del banco de Gryffindor- . ¡No veas lo que me alegro de que estés aquí!

- Ya, por el interés te quiero Andrés- le contestó Sirius, con una sonrisa sardónica y por lo bajini, aunque Karen, que tenía falta de neuronas pero no de oído, le escuchó perfectamente y compuso una expresión confusa.

-¿Cómo que Andrés? Tú te llamas Sirius...- le respondió, frunciendo el ceño y los labios nuevamente, sin entender.

Sirius vio como sus dos amigos, James y Remus, ahogaban dos profundas carcajadas en sus respectivas servilletas(les faltó metérselas en la boca enteras), mientras Peter pasaba los ojos de unos a otros sin entender nada. El merodeador de pelo oscuro se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco.

- Déjalo- le respondió a Karen, con una sonrisa un poco condescendiente- . Era una forma de hablar...

- Ah...- la rubia asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó para darle un beso en la boca- . Bueno¡me voy!

Y se alejó de allí meneando su cuerpecito.

- Un auténtico Premio Nóbel...- comentó Remus, viéndola marchar, mientras James se carcajeaba de lo lindo, esta vez libre de su servilleta.

-¿Por qué¿Qué ha dicho mal? A mí no me ha parecido raro...- comentó Peter, también un poco confuso.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, esta vez sí, pero no dijo nada. Por lo menos Karen era cariñosa y bastante buena chica, y, por muy estereotipado y machista que sonase... ¿Qué importaba? Para lo que hacían juntos no hacía falta un cerebro...

- En fin, por lo menos nos ha contado lo de las tardes libres...- comentó Remus.

- Eso sí- James sonrió y se frotó las manos, como si estuviera a punto de darse un banquete- . Se le puede sacar mucho partido a un par de tardes libres...

- Uy sí, puedes usarlas enteras para acosar a Evans- le contestó Sirius, devolviéndole la pelota por lo de antes.

- Ya te he dicho que no la estoy acosando, Andrés- James remarcó el nombre con una sonrisita malvada mientras su mejor amigo le dirigía una llena de dientes- . En cualquier caso, hoy no voy a hacer nada...

Tanto Sirius como Remus le dirigieron un par de miradas de extrañeza.

-¿En serio¿Vas a retirarte?- le preguntó Remus, mientras Sirius le ponía una mano en el hombro, en plan paternal.

- Nada de eso- James negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa de absoluta seguridad en sí mismo- . Será ella la que haga el primer movimiento...

Remus y Sirius se miraron entre ellos y luego volvieron a mirar a James, con las mismas sonrisas que pondría un padre si su hijo le estuviera diciendo que iba a viajar al espacio en su nave espacial de juguete.

- Prongsie... Sin ofender, pero me parece que eso no te lo crees ni tú, guapo...

Pero aquello no amedrentó ni desanimó a James. Era perfectamente consciente de que no tenía a la pelirroja comiendo de su mano, pero estaba seguro de que, después del acoso y derribo de los últimos días, notaría su ausencia. Y que la echaría de menos.

-¿Cuánto te apuestas a que sí?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James cumplió su palabra y no se acercó a Lily en toda la tarde, la cual, por cierto, ambos pasaron entera en la Sala Común de Gryffindor con sus respectivos amigos. La lluvia había chafado cualquier intención de escaparse a Hogsmeade, jugar al quidditch o simplemente tirarse en el césped a no hacer nada, pero, por lo menos, ayudó al plan de James.

Si tenían la tarde libre y además llovía, había muchísimas más posibilidades de que Lily se percatase de su presencia, porque se reducía el número de lugares al que ambos podían ir.

Así que el chico se había mantenido alejado de la pelirroja. No podía decirse que hubiera sido muy exagerado, que la hubiera evitado a toda costa... Se había valido de los detalles, detalles muy ínfimos: sentarse en la otra punta del invernadero en Herbología cuando normalmente se ponía todo lo cerca que podía, no buscarla ni buscar su mirada, no acercarse por casualidad...

Y, tal como había predicho, después de toda su insistencia de aquellos días, Lily sí notó esos detalles, sí notó su ausencia. Y no le gustó. Estaba molesta y desconcertada y atacada en toda su vanidad, en pleno orgullo. Estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos fueran detrás de ella y le fastidiaba que, de un día para otro, James hubiera, aparentemente, perdido tanto interés.

Sin embargo, por otro lado, como no la estaba evitando de una forma fácilmente notable, también estaba consiguiendo que se sintiera como una paranoica y una ridícula que necesitaba ser el centro de atención todo el rato.

- Lily, si tantas ganas tienes de hablar con él¿por qué no vas tú directamente?- le preguntó Adah, después de la enésima mirada furtiva de la pelirroja al merodeador.

Lily no respondió y se echó hacia atrás en la silla tapizada y tamborileó con las uñas en la superficie de la mesa en la que Adah, Louis, y supuestamente ella también, estaban terminando sus conclusiones para Pociones. Se negaba a admitir que le molestaba que él no estuviera pendiente de ella. Se negaba a admitir que era tan tonta...

- Déjala, Adah, lo que pasa es que le pica en el orgullo...- comentó Louis, con una sonrisilla. Era verdaderamente divertido ver a su amiga mirar toda ceñuda a James, y sin pronunciar palabra.

Aunque Louis intuía que había dado en el clavo: no era que Lily bebiera los vientos por Potter, aún no, y pese a que estaba bastante interesada, su disgusto no era por James. Era por ella misma.

Louis sabía que su amiga era orgullosa y le gustaba utilizar su efecto en los hombres para llevar a cabo las cosas tal y como las había planeado. Por eso, le fastidiaba mucho cuando alguien se saltaba el patrón...

El chico rubio se tragó otra sonrisa, por si acaso. Sería divertido, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta lo que Lily le había dicho, ver donde desembocaba aquello...

Y aquello desembocó en que Lily, al día siguiente, decidió que si James no iba a mover ficha, sería ella la que le hiciera avanzar... Así que, después de la comida, se acercó a él, con una sonrisa deslumbrante en los labios.

James estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, terminándose la _mousse_ de limón del postre, con aire distraído. Sirius estaba a unos pocos metros con Karen y Remus había ido con Peter a la biblioteca, así que el terreno estaba bastante despejado.

De hecho, él mismo se había ocupado de que lo estuviera para cuando Lily se acercase. Lo tenía todo bastante previsto...

Y aún así, cuando Lily estuvo a su lado, tuvo que meterse la cuchara en la boca y obligarse a tragar para que la mandíbula no se le descolgase hasta el suelo: nunca, desde aquella vez que Britney Spears hubiera cantado en medio de un instituto americano "Baby... One more time" vestida de colegiala y con dos trenzas, nunca a James le había parecido tan sexy un uniforme. Sabía por experiencia que las chicas cambiaban del colegio a las fiestas (se maquillaban y tal...) pero en la pelirroja casi no se notaba el cambio.

Lily, por su parte, había calculado esa entrada y se había quitado la holgada túnica para ello. No había hecho nada más, pero la falda plisada negra, la camisa blanca con el escudo de Gryffindor y los calcetines hasta la rodilla le sentaban tan bien como cualquier vestido de fiesta. Además, llevaba su mejor sonrisa pintada en la boca y una mirada algo felina en los impresionantes ojos verdes.

- Hola James- saludó al merodeador, sonriente y sentándose a su lado en el banco. A James le hubiera encantado poder lanzarle a Sirius una mirada de triunfo, pero se limitó a sonreír a la pelirroja.

- Hola Lily- la saludó, aunque no dijo nada más. Estaba deseando derrochar su encanto, porque con ella era algo que le salía automático, pero aún podía hacerse de rogar un poquito más.

-¿De limón o de nata?- preguntó Lily, de forma casual, señalándole la _mousse _de color blanquecino.

- Limón- James sonrió ante la mueca de asco de la chica- . Intuyo que la tuya ha sido de nata¿no?

- Intuyes bien

-¿Algún problema con las cosas ácidas?- preguntó James, con curiosidad, mientras se llevaba una cucharada más a la boca.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

- Ningún problema. Pero si se trata de un postre dulce, no sé porque tiene que ser ácido...- encogió los hombros- . No es lógico...

James alzó un poco las cejas, pensando que aquello era un punto de vista interesante y a la vez preguntándose qué hacían hablando de la lógica que tenía o no tenía una _mousse_. Sin embargo, Lily no añadió nada más.

No era un silencio incómodo, al menos no para ella. Lily podría haber dicho un montón de cosas, pero quería que fuera él quien hablara primero, quería ver como rompía el hielo. Los dos estaban pensando en lo mismo, pero la chica tenía muy claro que sería él quien lo dijera primero.

Después de un minuto y medio, James decidió que no soportaba aquel silencio.

- Entonces¿has venido aquí a hablarme de la lógica de los postres del colegio?- preguntó, con una sonrisa demoledora, en contraste con el tonillo de ligera irritación.

Lily también sonrió, pero de forma perezosa.

-¿Quieres que te hable de otra cosa?- preguntó, tras un par de segundos.

James la miró, sin perder la sonrisa y aguantándole la mirada y tardó también unos segundos en responder.

- Claro. ¿Qué piensas tú de la deflación de galeones británicos en Europa del Este? Espantoso¿no?- dijo, con una mezcla de sorna y cachondeo que hizo reír a Lily.

- Terrible- contestó, con una ligera carcajada.

- Aunque nosotros tenemos la tarde libre- atajó James, aunque sin que viniera a cuento o tuviera ninguna relación con la anterior conversación.

- Y hace bastante buen tiempo- respondió Lily, señalando el techo, que mostraba un cielo claro y con un par de nubes raquíticas- . El típico tiempo para tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla- en los ojos de James brilló el triunfo y también la expectación, y a Lily le pareció sentirlo, así que añadió- . Aunque no hay nada que celebrar...

James estuvo a punto de rechinar los dientes, pero se limitó a sonreír. Él también sabía aguantar un tira y afloja como aquel...

- Se puede celebrar precisamente eso. Que no hay nada que celebrar- le contestó, en plan agudillo.

Lily soltó otra carcajada. Ingenio tenía, eso estaba claro. Además, había sido él quien había encauzado las cosas. Así que, para no admitir que se moría de ganas de terminar aquel diálogo de besugos (aunque se estaba divirtiendo), se dijo que no le haría ningún daño ser ella quien hiciera la pregunta.

- Entonces¿quieres ir a Hogsmeade a celebrar la rutina?- preguntó, con una sonrisa que era una auténtica invitación.

En aquel momento, el merodeador pudo visualizarse a sí mismo saltando y alzando el puño, en plan victorioso...

- Claro- le respondió, sonriente, metiéndose de nuevo la cuchara en la boca.

Diez minutos más tarde los dos estaban saliendo del Gran Comedor, en dirección a las puertas del colegio. Como Filch estaba al cargo de un grupo de tercero que había armado bulla, no tuvieron problemas para salir.

-¿Sabes?- le dijo James a Lily, mientras andaban por el camino asfaltado- . Yo había pensado justo lo mismo para esta tarde...

Lily le miró, suponiendo que se refería a ir a Hogsmeade a tomar algo.

-¿Y por qué no me lo propusiste tú?- preguntó.

- Quería ver si dabas tú el primer paso- respondió de forma simple el merodeador, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos y encogiéndose de hombros- . Además, si esperaba y venías, me evitaba que pidieras una orden de arresto por acoso...- añadió, sonriendo mientras recordaba a sus amigos.

Lily, en cambio, parpadeó, un poco confusa. No entendía por qué él se lo estaba contando: aquello era una estratagema, una táctica de conquista en toda regla y cualquier chico le hubiera dejado creer que ella había ido por su propio encanto. En cualquier caso...

- Si quiero que un tío me deje en paz, se lo digo- le dijo, abrochándose un botón de la chaqueta que se había puesto sobre el uniforme.

-¿Todos los tíos hacen siempre lo que les dices?- le preguntó James. Tenía la impresión de que ella era la clase de chica por la que un tío suplicaría.

Lily, esbozó una sonrisa lenta y felina, que hizo que James quisiera devorarle la boca.

- Casi siempre...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de pasarse toda la tarde en Hogsmeade, Lily y James volvieron justos para el toque de queda, justo antes de que Filch echara los cerrojos y cerrara las puertas de los límites del colegio. Como ya se habían perdido la cena, los dos fueron directos a las cocinas del colegio, donde, en un par de minutos, los elfos les tuvieron listo un auténtico banquete.

Poco después de las once y cuarto, los dos habían terminado de cenar y volvían a la Sala Común, hablando alegremente. Se entendían bastante bien y les gustaba hablar el uno con el otro, principalmente porque sus conversaciones solían obligarles a poner en marcha todo su cerebro. Iban al mismo ritmo y eso no era algo que ninguno de los dos encontrara habitualmente.

Pero se lo habían esperado.

- En fin...- le dijo Lily, una vez en la Sala Común, cuando llegaron a las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas- . Ha estado bien celebrar la rutina

James le sonrió, de forma encantadora y asintió con la cabeza.

- Si necesitas celebrar la rutina otra vez...- ofreció, sonriendo, aunque no terminó la frase. Ambos sabían a qué se refería. Se dieron un par de besos cortos como despedida y Lily subió el primer escalón

- Bueno, quizá otro día podríamos...- empezó a decir el chico, pero Lily le puso las manos en los hombros y le cortó:

- No, otro día no- le dijo, al mismo tiempo que en la cara de James aparecía la decepción- . Deberíamos quitarnos ya este peso de encima...

Inclinó la cabeza y con suavidad, atrajo los labios del merodeador a los suyos. Fue una suerte para James que sus reflejos fueran tan rápidos, porque en aquel preciso momento se sintió invadido por una ola de sensaciones que dejarían inmóvil a cualquiera.

Pero James deslizó una mano hasta la nuca de la pelirroja, acariciándole el pelo y la piel por el camino y justo cuando los labios de ella se entreabrían y él iba a profundizar el beso, Lily retrocedió y se separó.

- No está mal, Potter...- le dijo, con una sonrisa, mientras quitaba las manos de sus fuertes hombros- . Ya me lo imaginaba. Buenas noches...

De nuevo, los reflejos extra- rápidos de James salvaron el día, porque antes de que Lily pudiera hacer algo más que darse media vuelta y poner un pie en el segundo escalón, James ya había tirado de su mano para hacerla girar. Sin una palabra y con rapidez, el merodeador rodeó la fina cintura de Lily con un brazo y hundió la boca en aquellos labios rojos.

¡Uauh!

Eso era todo lo que Lily podía pensar mientras James le acariciaba delicadamente la boca con los labios y la cara y el cuello con las manos. Su fama le precedía y le precedía bien.

Pero ella no iba a dejarse dominar por la situación y a quedar por debajo, ni hablar. Ella también sabía como mantener a raya a un tío.

"Puedo frenarlo" se dijo, mientras la mano que había enredado en el cabello oscuro de James bajaba hasta su hombro. "Sé perfectamente cómo hacerlo. Puedo controlarte"

Y utilizando la mano que tenía en el hombro, le apartó suavemente.

- Pero que nada mal- le elogió, refiriéndose a lo que le había dicho antes.

- No había hecho más que empezar...- le respondió James, con orgullo y aunque aquel era el típico comentario de gallito que se hace el macho, Lily intuía que había bastante verdad en aquellas palabras.

- Veremos como lo terminas...- se inclinó y depositó un único beso en la mejilla del chico- . Hasta mañana...

- Hasta mañana, Lily

James decidió que ya había jugado y que lo había hecho muy bien, así que dejó que la pelirroja se marchara.

El juego no había hecho más que empezar, pensaron los dos, mientras entraban en sus respectivos cuartos. Pero los dos se equivocaban, ya iban por la primera parte y ninguno de los dos se había enterado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas de la autora: **¡¡Hooola¡¿Qué tal todos?! Espero que muy bien! disfrutando del nuevo libro?! he visto que por aquí ya hay gente que se lo ha terminado y no ha podido resistirse a escribir fics (y personalmente, no me parece mal si avisan de los spoilers). Yo voy por la página ciento y pico, pero estoy teniendo mucho cuidadito porque quiero saborearlo y que me dure... Ya que cuando lo saquen traducido en español estaré con los finales o peor, con selectividad, así que no me lo voy a poder leer y tal...

Por cierto, muuuchas gracias por los reviews!!! contesto los anónimos más abajo; los otros, con reply. Si hay alguien a quien no le llega la contestación, que me avise, porque me parece que es lo mínimo que podía hacer y me fastidia si no llegan...

En fin, el capítulo... qué os ha parecido?? yo lo veo un poco flojo, además de corto, no sé... -- me dan miedo mis protagonistas, son un poco bastante calculadores... x") y por cierto, tened un ojo puesto en esa habilidad de Adah (que, al parecer, ha caído muy bien, qué ilusión ) para encontrarse a Sirius con sus ligues...

Por otro lado, siento mucho si he tardado más que la última vez, pero no siempre pillo la inspiración y aparte estuve en la playa, donde no tenía internet y además eran fiestas, así que imaginad que no me dediqué mucho a escribir... Peeero también tengo la mitad del cuatro escrito así que, si todo va bien, antes del 2 de Agosto habré publicado otra vez. En realidad, ese trocito que ya tengo escrito era parte de este capítulo, pero al final decidí cortarlo, para que no se alargara demasiado (y como resultado, éste es demasiado corto UUU)

Pues eso, que espero que os guste y tanto si es sí como si es no, sed buenas y comentadme por fi!! sin que os sintáis presionadas... pero seguro que termino el cuatro muchíiiisimo más rápido!! Un besazo veraniego enorme!! muaa!!

Ana

**CONTESTACIÓN REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS**

**1.Cecy:** ¡¡Hola!! muchas gracias por el review, me alegro de que la historia te guste y siento mucho haber tardado un poco más de la cuenta. Aún así espero que te guste. Un besazo!!

**2.Juu: **¡Juli, wapa¿Cómo te va todo? la verdad es que podría contestarte directamente a tu dirección pero en fin... acabo de ver que has actualizado "Ella y él", ahora me paso!! por cierto, te estás leyendo el séptimo libro? pues nada, muchas gracias por el review te ha gustado la conquista de James/Lily (porque yo todavía no sé quien conquista a quien)?? espero que sí! un besazo!! muaaaa!!

**Kry:** ¡¡Hola!! muchas gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste la historia. Sí, la verdad es que se sale mucho de lo que es la historia en realidad, pero quería aprovechar que todavía no me había leído el séptimo libro para ponerle a Lily una personalidad diferente a la que aparece en los libros. De todas formas, me alegro de que te pasases y te gustase. Y estoy de acuerdo con la caracterización de los personajes en las pelis, al menos en lo que a merodeadores se refiere(sniff, Sirius... x"o )... Viste que mal la escena del "pensadero" (porque, de hecho, no hay pensadero xD)?? Lily ni salía... Pero en fin, espero que este capítulo te guste también! un besín!! mua mua!!

**Fubuki:** Salut! Comme va? Merci beaucoup pour votre review! je pense que c'est très cool que vous pouvez lire et comprendre le spagnol et si vous voulez, vous pouvez écrire en français parce que bien je ne le parle très bien (pas de tout! je le parle horriblement, de fait) je peux comprendre. Je peux parle en anglais, qui est plus facile pour moi de fait, mais ça vous voulez... Je espere tu aimes cette chapitre et encore, merci beaucoup! a bientôt!


	4. Great expectations

**Disclaimer****: Si algo de esto fuera mío, yo estaría en las Bahamas con un daikiri en la mano derecha y un abanico en la otra. Viviría en verano constante.**

**THE GOOD GIRL**

**Capítulo cuatro:**** Great expectations**

Nada más dejar a Lily subiendo las escaleras del área de las chicas, James se dirigió como una centella hacia su propio cuarto, casi atropellando por el camino a Louis que iba derechito al cuarto de Adah y la pelirroja, para someter a ésta última al tercer grado, ya que la había visto en los jardines, junto a James.

Una vez arriba y feliz de la vida, el merodeador de pelo revuelto abrió la puerta de su habitación y en voz alta y potente y con la misma cara que Jack el de Titanic al gritar "¡Soy el rey del mundooo!", dijo:

-¡Lo he conseguido¡Ya es mía, tíos¡Soy un auténtico campeón!- el moreno hizo un gesto de victoria con el puño, levantó la cara para mirar a sus amigos... y se encontró con que las cuatro camas del cuarto estaban vacías y no había ni rastro de sus amigos.

Frunciendo un poquito el ceño, y algo decepcionado, fue a sentarse en su cama, dispuesto a esperar a que llegaran y preguntándose dónde podían estar a esas horas. Sin embargo, tras un par de minutos de esperar mirando el techo, decidió ir a lo práctico: sacar el mapa del merodeador y encontrar el lugar donde quiera que estuvieran sus amigos.

Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar las palabras mágicas, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Remus, a Peter y a Sirius.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó James, con los brazos en jarras y con el mismo tono de una madre reprendiendo a sus hijos por haberse saltado exageradamente el toque de queda- . ¿Queríais que me hiciera viejo esperando o qué?

Los tres chicos cruzaron miradas de confusión, preguntándose qué había comido su amigo y al unísono y con voz de niños pequeños, contestaron:

- No, mami

James soltó una risotada, pero todavía estaba muy metido en su papel de madre amantísima al igual que Remus y Sirius, que siguiéndole el juego, habían adoptado el mismo aire compungido y de no haber roto un plato en su vida que ponían con McGonagall.

-¡He estado preocupadísima¡Las camas vacías y ni una nota...!- siguió exclamando James, con un tonillo de falsete muy agudo y apuntándoles con el dedo- . ¡Os parecerá bonito! A ver¿dónde habéis estado?

- En las cocinas- respondió Peter, un poco amedrentado.

-¡Drogándote!- exclamó James, con un falso gesto de horror y luego se dirigió a Remus, con una mirada inquisidora.

- Yo he estado todo el rato en la biblioteca

-¡Leyendo porno!- completó James, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y después, se volvió hacia Sirius- . Siri, cariño, dale una alegría a mami y dile que has estado haciendo deporte como un chico sano...

Sirius puso una sonrisita de superioridad, clavada a las que Percy Weasley esbozaría años más tarde con cada felicitación de su madre, e infló el pecho con orgullo.

- He estado en el despacho de McGonagall, madre. Puedes estar orgullosa...

-¡Sirius¡¿Has aceptado dinero de una mujer mayor a cambio de tu cuerpo¡Qué vergüenza de hijos, Dios mío¡Debería castigaros de por vida! Pero no lo haré, porque mami está muy contenta, hijos míos- James abandonó la pose dramática de madre y volvió a mirar a sus amigos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y recuperando su tono de voz habitual les dijo:

- Tíos, lo he conseguido. Acabo de liarme con Lily Evans- anunció, orgulloso a más no poder de sí mismo.

Los tres merodeadores no tardaron ni un par de segundos en reaccionar ante las palabras de su amigo: Remus y Peter lanzaron silbidos y exclamaciones de felicitación, mientras Sirius corría para palmotearle la espalda, en plan paternal.

- Bueno, Prongs, esto hay que celebrarlo- dijo Sirius, después de un par de minutos de felicitaciones y demás.

- Os lo dije, "el que la sigue, la consigue"- les dijo James, dejándose caer sobre la cama, con aire satisfecho- . ¡Y te he ganado la apuesta, Paddy!- añadió, en voz más alta de forma que Sirius, que estaba en el baño, pudiera escucharle.

Sin embargo, su mejor amigo estaba demasiado concentrado en el armario de provisiones que tenían en el baño, buscando algo para celebrar el triunfo de James, como para contestarle.

El armario de las provisiones, como su propio nombre indicaba, solía estar lleno de cervezas de mantequilla, botellas de variadas bebidas alcohólicas, ranas y tabletas de chocolate de todos los tipos y otro sinfín de porquerías de Honeydukes... El tipo de alimentos y bebidas que cualquiera de ellos necesitaría para un momento de crisis o por si el colegio entraba en cuarentena.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, en el armario, situado debajo del lavabo y su encimera, sólo quedaba una caja de grageas Bertie Bott y Sirius no pondría la mano en el fuego porque no estuvieran caducadas.

Así que...

-¡¡Peter!!- llamó a su amigo, mientras salía a la habitación junto a los otros tres. El merodeador más pequeño le miró, interrogante- . Voy a encargarte una misión, es secreta e importantísimo que la cumplas...

Peter asintió con la cabeza, con aire solemne y un poco emocionado, mientras Remus fruncía el ceño, oliéndose lo que pasaba.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¡Vete a buscar provisiones, que no quedan!- le dijo Sirius, también con solemnidad, aunque conteniendo una sonrisa, que no tardó más de un par de segundos en aparecer. James también sonrió y Remus negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Peter, por su parte, pareció plantearse la idea.

-¿Dónde tengo que ir a buscarlas?- preguntó, sopesando sus posibilidades- . ¿A Honeydukes?

- Para empezar- le respondió Sirius, encantado porque su amigo pareciera dispuesto a hacerlo. Normalmente se hubiera negado automáticamente, aunque fuera por pura pereza...- . De paso podías pasarte por las Tres Escobas y conseguir cerveza de mantequilla... Rosmerta nos habrá guardado nuestra parte...

Peter meneó la cabeza, pensándoselo, y Sirius pensó que estaba a punto de ocurrir un milagro de la naturaleza, un evento de esos que ocurrían nada más que una vez cada diez años...

- Bah, yo paso. Está muy lejos. Ve tú- le dijo finalmente el chico castaño, encogiendo sus rechonchos hombros y repantigándose de nuevo en la cama.

- Venga hombre, no seas vago...- protestó Sirius, paradójicamente, pues era él quien le estaba pasando la pelota a otro...

Algo que rápidamente se encargó de señalarle Remus y como James también le azuzó, al final le tocó ir a él.

Refunfuñando y con el mapa del merodeador bajo el brazo, el chico salió de la Sala Común y, teniendo cuidado de no cruzarse con Filch, se metió por uno de los siete pasadizos hacia Hogsmeade, el que había junto a la estatua de la bruja tuerta, que iba directo a las bodegas de Honeydukes.

Más o menos media hora más tarde, Sirius, junto a dos bolsas llenas de provisiones, volvía arrastrándose por otro pasadizo, uno considerablemente más estrecho, para evitar encontrarse con Filch, que estaba haciendo guardia junto al pasadizo por el que había salido antes.

Después de mucho arrastrarse, consiguió salir, sacudiéndose las telarañas y seguidamente, mordiendo una rana de chocolate, para quitarse el sabor a polvo y suciedad de la boca.

Estaba dispuesto a volver a la Sala Común con todo el sigilo del mundo y con su rana de chocolate, cuando una voz cantarina, que iba a medio camino entre el tono de Heidi al llamar a Pedro y el de una actriz porno, le llamó por su nombre a sus espaldas.

-¡¡Sirius!!- allí estaba su prima Narcissa, enfundada en una corta túnica verde oscuro, con zapatos de tacón de aguja, el pelo suelto y el maquillaje impecable.

El merodeador tuvo que tragar saliva al ver que, incluso a la tenue luz de las antorchas, aquella tela fina como el papel maché le revelaba más de lo que necesitaba para poder aguantarse en el sitio.

-¿De escapadita nocturna, primito?- le preguntó la rubia, acercándose sensualmente hacia él.

- Creo que podría preguntar lo mismo¿no?- le respondió Sirius, mientras en su interior se repetía que tenía que estar tranquilo. No podía notársele nada o habría perdido- . ¿Buscando lo que la noche nos pueda ofrecer?- sugirió, con una sonrisa segura.

Su prima soltó una risita.

- Bueno, supongo que nos va en los genes...- dijo, meneando su cabello rubio platino al sacudir coquetamente la cabeza- . Pero estas búsquedas... A mí me dan especialmente... hambre- añadió, casi en un susurro y agarrándole la muñeca de la mano que sostenía aún media rana de chocolate- . ¿Te importa?

Sirius negó con la cabeza, y Narcissa inclinó su cabeza rubia y mordió, de una forma totalmente pecaminosa, el chocolate, chupándole las yemas de los dedos por el camino.

El merodeador quería apartarse y respirar profundamente, quería tragar saliva y darse una ducha de agua helada... Narcissa podía ser una nazi insoportable, pero, por desgracia para él, sabía como sacudirle la libido.

Sin embargo, Sirius no se movió de su sitio; al contrario, cogió la mano que su prima tenía alrededor de su muñeca y, acercándose aún más, le dedicó una sonrisa llena de dientes.

- Deberías tener cuidado con lo que comes...- le dijo, con un brillo acerado, cortante, en sus ojos grises. Y antes de darle tiempo a responder algo, se inclinó sobre ella, le dio un parco beso en la mejilla y soltó su mano- . Buenas noches, Cissy...

Y dicho esto, se alejó de allí a buen paso, casi huyendo y sintiendo los ojos de Narcissa, del mismo color que los suyos, clavados en él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Justo en el mismo y preciso momento en el que Sirius estaba teniendo su encuentro con Narcissa, en la Torre de Gryffindor, James había terminado de relatarles a Peter y a Remus toda la historia de su cita con Lily, desde la conversación sobre la _mousse_ hasta el beso en las escaleras.

- Entonces James¿estás saliendo con Evans¿Ya es tu novia?- preguntó Peter, mirándole con admiración al tiempo que intentaba memorizar todas y cada una de las palabras de su amigo, por si podía utilizarlas en un futuro (no muy lejano, esperaba).

James, por su parte, se rascó la nuca, pensando en la pregunta de su amigo.

- Pues... Yo diría que sí¿no?

-¿De verdad?- intervino en aquel momento Remus, que estaba en su cama, en actitud pensativa, con un ceño fruncido que indicaba que no las tenía todas consigo- . Yo no lo tendría tan claro... Si lo piensas bien, James, que te hayas enrollado con ella no significa que estéis saliendo ni nada por el estilo... Muchos chicos han conseguido lo mismo que tú, pero Evans no los conservó después...

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como sopesando y eligiendo las palabras que mejor le explicaran.

- Me da la sensación que ella es más del "toco y me voy" que del "hasta que la muerte os separe"...- dijo, con un expresivo gesto de la mano.

El merodeador de pelo oscuro y revuelto pareció considerar lo que su amigo, con bastante lógica, decía.

Bien, ella no había parecido perdidamente enamorada después de que él la besara (al contrario que el 90 de chicas a las que había besado) y de hecho, se había apartado mucho antes de lo que él había esperado pero también había sido ella la que había tomado la iniciativa de besarle...

Y además, las palabras de Lily aparecieron con tanta claridad en su cabeza como si ella acabara de repetírselas al oído: "Veremos como lo terminas"...

- Yo tampoco quiero un "hasta que la muerte nos separe" Moony, así que en eso estaremos de acuerdo... - le respondió finalmente a su amigo y al mismo tiempo en que la "arrogancia Potter" aparecía en escena, James esbozó una vez más su sonrisa de completa seguridad en sí mismo- . Pero a mí sí me conservará...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Todas las mañanas, Candy Grayling se levantaba a las seis y media exactas, sin refunfuñar ni remolonear, y después de hacer un poquito de ejercicio matutino, se iba derechita a la ducha.

Veinticinco minutos más tarde, salía de punta en blanco, con el pelo anaranjado cien veces cepillado, la cara lavada y con un poquitín de maquillaje y el uniforme o vestido, según el día, colocados en su sitio y sin una arruga. Todo perfecto.

Después de eso, colocaba amorosamente su camisón de seda en el cajón correspondiente y, pese a que los elfos lo harían igualmente, estiraba sus sábanas y dejaba la cama perfectamente hecha.

Y cuando todo a su alrededor brillaba tanto como ella, despertaba a sus compañeras de habitación. Cualquiera habría dicho que aquel era un gesto casi maternal, pero, en realidad, a Candy le encantaba sentir que ella estaba divina cuando el resto tenía ese aspecto tan desarreglado y desaliñado.

Al igual que le encantaba sentir que sus compañeras de habitación, sus amigas, se maravillaban y la admiraban por estar fresca como una rosa y guapa como una estrella de cine a esas horas de la mañana y también verlas apresurarse para bajar con ella a las siete y media exactas para el desayuno en el Gran Comedor.

Por supuesto, la rutina de Candy no cambió la mañana siguiente al beso de Lily y James, aunque, precisamente la noticia de ese beso casi consiguió despeinarla cuando una de las SPA honorarias se lo contó en el desayuno.

Lo cierto y verdad era que, pese a que James y Lily se habían besado cuando apenas quedaba gente en la Sala Común, los que quedaban no habían podido contener sus bocas y, sumado al hecho de que algunos más les habían visto por Hogsmeade, la noticia de que James Potter y Lily Evans se habían enrollado se extendió como la pólvora por todo el colegio.

Al ser toda una comidilla, la poca gente, además de las SPA, que había en el comedor a esas horas tan tempranas, ya estaba comentándolo y especulando sobre si la relación entre Lily y James se quedaría en un rollo o iría más allá...

- Seguro que estaban magreándose sin ninguna vergüenza... Claro, como Evans es tan guarra...- estaba diciendo una de las SPA honorarias a Candy justo en el momento en que Lily entró en el comedor, con cara de dormida y sorprendentemente, sin Louis o Adah.

Si nada más entrar la pelirroja no se hubiera montado un verdadero revuelo entre las SPA, todos los que estaban a su alrededor podrían haber escuchado a Candy afilar sus uñas.

- Lily, querida- la llamó, con un tono meloso y falso, y para su sorpresa, Lily se detuvo, frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa- . ¿Por qué no te sientas a desayunar con nosotras?- le ofreció, con una sonrisa de perfecta anfitriona y epítome de la amabilidad.

"Mierda" fue todo lo que pudo pensar Lily, al tiempo que resistía la tentación de pasarse la mano por la cara. Había pasado una mala noche, no se había tomado ni una mísera taza de café y había entrado tan concentrada buscando a Adah o Louis que no había sido lo suficientemente rápida para escaparse de Candy.

Pero ahora tampoco podía marcharse o quedaría como que no tenía agallas para enfrentarse a las SPA ella sola (aunque había cierta desventaja).

En cualquier caso, sonrió de forma igualmente falsa que Candy y se sentó entre dos SPA, para tener frente a frente a la líder.

Rápidamente se hizo con una taza de humeante café negro y unas tostadas y después de una pequeña dosis de cafeína, se sintió mucho mejor aunque también, empezó a notar las miradas de asco de las chicas que había a su alrededor y también que, aparte de las habituales de las SPA, había bastantes más miradas clavadas en ella.

Prácticamente todos los que estaban allí, estaban en vilo, pendientes de las SPA y de ella, de Candy y de ella.

-¿Querías algo, Candy?- le preguntó, de forma despreocupada, untando mantequilla en su tostada.

- Oh, no, nada en especial...- le respondió la líder, con un poco de afectación. Pinchó un trocito minúsculo de su tortilla francesa y se lo llevó a la boca remilgadamente. Luego sonrió a Lily- . ¿Dónde están tus amiguitos?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

- No he podido ir a buscarles, porque estoy aquí sentada contigo- le dijo, con una sonrisita ácida. Candy acababa de dejarle claro que estaba sola ante el peligro, pero ella no pensaba amedrentarse- . ¿Te importa mucho?

Candy volvió a pinchar un trocito de tortilla y compuso una expresión casual.

- No, para nada...- dijo, en un falso tono afable- . Como siempre estáis pegaditos los tres...

Y los despreciaba por ello.

- Sí, como los perros rabiosos- afirmó Lily con una sonrisa que era tan peligrosa como falsa la que Candy esbozó al escucharla.

- Qué comparación más curiosa- fue todo lo que dijo la SPA, pese a que podría haber tirado por ese camino para ofender a Lily. Pero no lo haría hasta que supiese lo que quería...- . En cualquier caso, me encantaría que me respondieras a una cosita de nada...

Para darse un aire de complicidad, sonrió a Kristin Drake, su mano derecha, que estaba sentada al lado de Lily, quien la miraba con las cejas alzadas, en señal de expectación y espera.

- Verás- continuó Candy, con el mismo tono casual, de como quien no quiere la cosa- , nos han contado una historia divertidísima acerca de ti y de James Potter juntos...

- Yo todavía me río con ella. Fue ayer por la noche, en la Sala Común. Me sorprende que no lo sepas, Candy... - le contestó, sirviéndose un poco más de café y sorprendida porque la SPA se lo hubiera preguntado directamente. Normalmente habría tirado de contactos y/o fuentes, para poder estar segura antes de hablar...

Candy, por su parte, tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no rechinar los dientes y poder esbozar una sonrisita.

-¡Oh, pero entonces es cierto¡Qué conmovedor!- exclamó, como fingiendo sorpresa mientras buscaba alguna de sus lanzas más afiladas- . Bueno, querida, no sé qué decirte... Quizá sea un poco arriesgado...

-¿Arriesgado por qué?

- Bueno... Para empezar está lo del estatus de la sangre... Ya sabes, son totalmente opuestos...- dejó caer con un gestito apurado. Candy era sangre limpia, y, aunque jamás lo dijera, estaba muy orgullosa de ello y era un motivo más para hacerle sentirse superior- Aunque, por supuesto, el tema de la sangre no es importante, al menos para mí...- añadió, con una expresión preocupada, como si quisiera evitar dar la impresión equivocada.

"Menuda mentira" fue lo que pensó Lily, mientras muchas de las borreguitas de Candy asentían fervientemente con la cabeza, como diciendo que era impensable que su fabulosa líder fuera clasista...

-¿Algún riesgo más?- preguntó finalmente la pelirroja, alzando las cejas.

-¡Oh, claro!- Candy se atusó el pelo- . Ya no sabía de qué estábamos hablando...- soltó una risita y pestañeó- . Bueno, por otro lado, ya sabes que esa clase de chicos tienen mucho éxito y suelen tener el listón muy alto... Aunque, a decir verdad, tal vez eso no represente un problema para ti que te gustan las relaciones más... abiertas

Iba derechita a ofenderla, a llamarla zorra de nuevo y Lily, pese a que estaba bastante acostumbrada, sintió que le hervía la sangre al ver la sonrisa de desdén de la SPA.

- Mira guapa- empezó a decir, arrastrando esa última palabra con intensidad- , quizá te sorprenda la apertura de esta relación en particular... Puede que sí sea un problema

Aquello fue tan claro como el agua y esta vez fue el turno de la sangre de Candy para hervir: Lily estaba dándole a entender que no parecía que James se fuera a quedar en un rollo de una noche...

Y eso la enfurecía, la enfurecía porque ella siempre había tenido clarísimo que la chica perfecta para un partidazo como James Potter, era ella... Siendo sinceros, no era James quien le gustaba en sí, sino más bien todo lo que el chico representaba y podría darle...

-¿Pero de verdad va a haber una relación?- preguntó, con interés y sorpresa- . ¡Eso sí es raro en ti!- y como estaba enfadada, descargó un poco más de su veneno- . Pero si tú nunca empiezas nada así... De hecho, las chicas y yo nos preguntábamos cuánto podrías durar sin buscar otras...- hizo una pausa para mirarla con un desprecio disfrazado- ...atenciones

¡Oh, pero qué increíblemente fácil se lo estaba poniendo Candy! Lily estuvo tentada de sonreír ampliamente, pero se contuvo llevándose la taza de café a los labios y bebiendo el ya templado líquido oscuro.

Y de nuevo estuvo a punto de sonreír de pura alegría cuando vio, por el rabillo del ojo, a una figura desgarbada y despeinada entrar por la puerta, seguida de cerca por otras dos figuras conocidas, los tres acercándose a ella...

Una idea se dibujó en su mente. Sabía que era demasiado peliculero, que podría no salir bien y resultar un paso en falso... Pero si salía, fastidiaría mucho a Candy y eso era mucho placer como para privarse de intentarlo...

Muchas cabezas se volvieron, incluidas las de las SPA que estaban cerca de Lily, a medida que James, que volvía de una entrenamiento matutino de quidditch se acercaba, seguido de muy cerca por Adah y Louis...

La pelirroja, por su parte, dejó con una parsimonia increíble, la taza sobre la mesa, se limpió la boca y al tiempo que se levantaba del banco, le dijo a Candy:

- Supongo que habrá que comprobarlo¿no?- le contestó, refiriéndose a lo que la chica le había dicho antes y luego se volvió hacia James, que acababa de llegar a su lado.

En silencio, el chico moreno recorrió lenta e intensamente a Lily con su mirada castaña y se revolvió el pelo.

- Hola...- la saludó James.

- Hola- Lily le devolvió el saludo con un guiño en sus ojos verdes y luego esbozó una sonrisa lenta y depredadora, una sonrisa que era toda una invitación.

Y James sabía reconocer una invitación... Así que, con una media sonrisa y prácticamente sin ser consciente de que había medio colegio mirándoles, se inclinó sobre ella, al mismo tiempo en que ella se estiraba hacia él, y juntaron los labios suavemente.

No hicieron florituras ni pomposidades, pero el momento tenía demasiado de escena de culebrón de bajo presupuesto como para evitar que se armara un revuelo considerable entre sus compañeros(especialmente entre las SPA) y que algunos estudiantes soltaran exclamaciones de todo tipo y/o aplausos, aunque, en el fondo, sólo fuera por aprovechar la ocasión para armar bulla...

Sin embargo, como con todo, la gente fue perdiendo el interés y volviendo a lo suyo, aunque lo suyo fuera dedicarse a cotillear o, en el caso de bastantes SPA, echar pestes de Lily... En cualquier caso, el ruido y las exclamaciones disminuyeron bastante.

Y aquel fue el momento que Lily y James decidieron para separarse. A un escaso centímetro el uno del otro, se miraron con el desafío y la arrogancia pintados en sus ojos y luego, a la vez, volvieron a sonreír.

- Nos vemos luego...- fue todo lo que le dijo James a la pelirroja, sonriéndole, mientras se giraba para reunirse con sus amigos, que estaban al principio de la mesa.

Lily, por su parte, se volvió hacia sus propios amigos, a un par de metros de ella. Louis tenía las cejas alzadas en un gesto divertido mientras Adah trataba de contener la risa al ver que, a espaldas de Lily, Candy estaba roja de ira.

- Muy bonito- le dijo Louis a su amiga cuando llegó a su lado. La cogió del brazo y se encaminaron los tres hacia la salida- . Aunque, si he de ser sincero, podrías haberlo hecho en un lugar un poco menos concurrido...

- Pero se habría perdido la cara de Candy de "acabo de tragarme mi propia colección de zapatos"- agregó Adah, mientras Lily, con una sonrisa maliciosa, giraba la cabeza para mirar a su compañera, quien tenía la sonrisa cuarteada, señal inequívoca de que, en efecto, estaba que trinaba.

- Creo que voy a terminar en el infierno por sacar tanto placer utilizando a la gente...- comentó, aún con la sonrisita malvada pintada en los labios.

Louis sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado para otro.

- Cielo- le dijo, de forma contundente-, compartiremos un pisito todos juntos allí...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los días siguientes al beso con Lily en el Gran Comedor, James los pasó, como quien dice, subido a una nube.

Él no era un chico enamoradizo, más bien todo lo contrario, pero Lily era, sin duda alguna, una de las chicas más interesantes que había conocido nunca.

Y esto, junto a los comentarios que sus compañeros le hacían en el vestuario o el campo de Quidditich, comentarios que iban a medio camino entre la envidia y la admiración por la hazaña de conservar a Lily Evans más de un par de días, servían para alimentar su ego y de paso, elevarle a la susodicha nube.

Por otro lado, casi de forma inconsciente, estaba disfrutando de la ilusión de los primeros días antes de cansarse porque la relación era monótona y cortar por lo sano. Porque, por desgracia, James sufría el clásico problema masculino de necesidad constante de cambio y de retos nuevos.

En cuanto a Lily, era de las que pensaba que "quien calla, otorga", así que, si estaba en una nube y colmada de felicidad, los únicos que podrían saberlo serían Adah y Louis y ambos, de ser necesario, se llevarían esa información a la tumba.

De todas maneras, si alguien hubiera querido interrogarles a la hora de comer del viernes, le hubiera sido totalmente imposible, principalmente porque ni Louis ni Adah ni Lily pasaron por el comedor en toda la mañana.

La razón para esto estaba en que, justo al tocar la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases hasta por la tarde y el inicio del tiempo para comer, los tres amigos habían sentido un repentino ramalazo de antisocialidad que les había llevado a comer apartados de sus compañeros.

Y el lugar elegido para ello fue la llamada "sala de música del colegio", que estaba en ala este del castillo, en la quinta planta, cerca de la estatua de Gregory, el Halagador.

En realidad, era una clase como otra cualquiera, pero debía su nombre al enorme piano de cola que jamás se desafinaba situado en el medio de la habitación, lugar del que había sido imposible moverlo y razón por la que la clase estaba en desuso.

Y sobre dicho piano estaban Lily, Louis y Adah comiéndose, de postre, un enorme trozo de pastel de dos chocolates (blanco y con leche), bizcocho y nata.

Los tres amigos tenían una forma bastante curiosa de comerse los pasteles: los dividían en capas y cada uno elegía la capa que más le gustaba. Lily siempre elegía el bizcocho porque era lo menos dulce; Adah, por la razón contraria, la capa de chocolate blanco y Louis siempre elegía la capa de chocolate con leche y, como a ninguna de las dos chicas les gustaba la nata montada, también él se la tomaba.

- Bueno, chicas¿queréis que vayamos a algún sitio este fin de semana?- les preguntó Louis, tomando su último trocito- . Puedo pedirle el coche a mi hermana...

La hermana mayor de Louis vivía en un pueblo cercano a Hogsmeade por lo que, siempre que lo pedían, les mandaba su coche, un Saab encantado para recorrer largas distancias en un tiempo mínimo.

-¡Vale!- exclamó Lily, casi automáticamente y encantada de tener plan para el fin de semana- . ¡Vámonos de compras a Edimburgo!

Pero Adah negó con la cabeza.

- Yo no puedo, lo siento. El lunes tengo un examen de Pociones y no tengo ni idea...- les dijo, mordiéndose los labios y con el mismo aire de quien no quiere chafarles el plan a los otros- . Pero podéis ir sin mí...- añadió, aunque sabía que no serviría para nada: sus amigos ni siquiera se lo plantearían.

- Bueno, otra vez será...- dijo Louis, haciendo, por supuesto, caso omiso al plan alternativo.

- Lo siento- volvió a decir la rubia.

- No importa. Además, yo muy probablemente tendré que salir con Potter...- añadió Lily, frunciendo levemente el ceño-. En cualquier caso, Louis, si Adah tiene que estudiar para Pociones, tú también¿no?

El chico rubio ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero así era. Tanto Louis como Adah daban clases de Pociones normales y corrientes, al contrario que Lily quien, siendo de las mejores del curso, estaba en Pociones avanzadas.

-¡Ay, Dios¡Joder!- soltó Louis, al caer en la cuenta, y pegando un buen bote- . Mierda, yo sí que no sé nada...- se levantó del piano y recogió su mochila y su carpeta- . Tengo que estudiar. Estudiármelo todo. Apuntes, libro, ampliación. Biblioteca- iba diciendo, más para sí que para sus amigas, mientras salía.

Lily y Adah hicieron un par de muecas sardónicas. Así era Louis, se ponía histérico perdido con cualquier examen, luego juraba y perjuraba que le había salido fatal y terminaba sacando sobresaliente.

- Me parece que yo también voy a ir a la biblioteca, quiero mirar una cosa para lo del concurso de Binns y Flitwick...- comentó la rubia, levantándose también del piano y recogiendo los platos y demás utensilios que habían utilizado para comer- . De paso dejo esto en las cocinas...

- Ah¿cómo lo llevas?- le preguntó la pelirroja, refiriéndose al concurso mientras le ayudaba a recoger.

- Bueno, no está quedando mal, pero vamos...-le contestó, sacudiendo la cabeza- . Estoy un poco atascada y encima con lo del examen... En fin¿te vienes?

Lily se lo pensó mientras hacía una pila con todos los platos.

-Mmm... Creo que no- respondió, finalmente, pasando una mano por la superficie del piano- . Me apetece tocar un poco... ¿Qué hay después?

- HM y Pociones, para variar- le dijo Adah, con una sonrisilla mientras hacía malabares con los platos para conseguir colocarse a la espalda la mochila estampada de la bandera de SKA sin tirar nada por el camino.

La pelirroja resopló, al tiempo que le echaba una mano.

- HM... Qué poco me apetece...- comentó, con cara de aburrimiento mortal- . Me parece que voy a pasar, Binns no suele darse cuenta... ¿Te importa cubrirme por si acaso?

Adah se encogió de hombros. No le importaba que Lily hiciera pellas, ella las haría también de no ser porque Historia de la Magia, incluso con el método monótono y aburrido de Binns, era una de sus asignaturas favoritas. El caso era que no podía garantizarle a su amiga que el profesor no notara su intencionada ausencia, porque últimamente le había dado por pasar lista e investigar por qué la gente faltaba a su clase...

- Yo te cubro, por supuesto. Pero no puedo asegurarte que no vaya a darse cuenta...- le avisó, pero Lily hizo un gesto un poco desdeñoso con la mano.

- Entonces, algo se me ocurrirá...- le sonrió a su amiga- . Gracias de todas maneras

La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa y cuando lo tuvo todo, se despidió de su amiga y salió de la clase, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Y cuando estaba apenas un par de pasos lejos, pudo escuchar a Lily tocando el piano. La misma melodía de siempre...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily tuvo suerte y el profesor Binns llegó a clase tan impaciente por contar la Revolución de las Cabezas Reducidas de 1622 (un acontecimiento del todo repugnante que incluía todo tipo de desmembraciones) que se olvidó de pasar lista. Sin embargo, sí hubo alguien en clase (aparte de Louis) que notó que Lily no estaba.

-¿Dónde crees que puede estar?- le preguntó James, por enésima vez a Sirius, en voz muy baja mientras el profesor Binns hablaba con emoción sobre el ataque a la fortaleza Capitia.

- Y yo que sé, Prongs- le contestó de en un siseo y mala manera Sirius, porque acababa de darse cuenta de que Peter, al quedarse dormido sobre su brazo, le había babeado la túnica. Sin la menor compasión, apartó el brazo-almohada, haciendo que su amigo cayera sobre el pupitre con un golpe seco el cual, increíblemente, no le despertó.

- Si es lista- prosiguió el merodeador de pelo oscuro limpiándose el brazo- se habrá marchado a un lugar bien lejano, como la Isla de Pascua... Y yo estoy por unirme, esta clase es un coñazo increíble...

-¿Por qué no pruebas a buscarla en el mapa?- le propuso Remus, levantando la cabeza de sus apuntes y harto de que James llevara tres cuartos de hora preguntando lo mismo.

- Buena idea, Moony- le felicitó James, con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba el mapa y Remus negaba levemente con la cabeza.

Para cuando dio con Lily, el timbre estaba sonando, interrumpiendo el discurso apasionado de Binns y haciendo que la mayoría de los alumnos saltaran de sus asientos, como si despertaran de un trance. James, en cambio, recogió sus cosas y se despidió de sus amigos, que trataban de despertar a Peter, y salió como una centella en dirección a la sala de música.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó allí, en vez de entrar directamente, se quedó parado en la puerta entreabierta, con la mano sobre el picaporte y mirando como Lily, de perfil a él, deslizaba sus largos dedos por las teclas del piano.

"Vaya, un talento oculto..." pensó el chico, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa divertida y se preguntaba cuántos talentos más tendría la pelirroja por ahí.

Y de repente, fue como un flashazo, como si estuviera allí de nuevo... Una chica bajita y gordita, pelirroja y con los ojos verdes, tocando un piano. Una chica con los dientes con aparato, pero con una sonrisa dulce al mismo tiempo, sentada junto a Candy en el comedor, luciendo una insignia de prefecta...

Un poco conmocionado, o anonadado, entró en la habitación, observando a Lily, que seguía concentrada en la melodía melancólica y triste...

Sí, ya se acordaba de ella... Esa chica era noble, dulce y buena... Y aquello iba a ser pan comido.

- Ey- la saludó, finalmente, cuando pocos metros les separaban.

Lily no se sobresaltó, pero tardó en reaccionar, como si hubiera estado muy concentrada o sumida en un pensamiento muy profundo. Al verle allí, esbozó esa sonrisa peligrosa que hacía que James quisiera comérsela en tres bocados.

- Ey... ¿Qué tal HM?- le preguntó, con cierto regocijo, mientras cerraba la tapa del piano- . ¿Interesante?

- Pues, ya que lo preguntas, te has perdido una clase apasionante sobre un montón de desmembraciones, asaltos y cabezas reducidas...- le contestó el merodeador, también sonriente.

- Qué pena...- dijo Lily, aunque a juzgar por su cara de alegría, no sentía ninguna pena- . ¿Ha preguntado Binns por mí?

- No. Estaba demasiado ocupado hablando de cuantas vísceras soltó Lucio el Soberbio cuando le abrieron en canal. No sabía que tocaras...- añadió, señalándole el piano.

- Ya. No te lo había dicho- le dijo Lily, encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

- Pero ahora ya lo sé- James volvió a sonreír- . Tocas desde hace mucho¿verdad?

Lily, que se había agachado para recoger su bolso y su carpeta, que llevaban horas tirados en el suelo, levantó la cabeza con una expresión que iba a medio camino entre la duda y la sorpresa.

- Pues sí, di clases de pequeña...- le contestó, con cierta sospecha. El merodeador no le parecía un entendido de música como para saber, con sólo escucharla, el tiempo que llevaba tocando- . ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque me he acordado de ti- le dijo James, revolviéndose el pelo, mientras la pelirroja alzaba las cejas.

-¿Es que antes no te acordabas?- le preguntó, con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, había cierto matiz peligroso en su voz.

- No, exactamente. No podía ponerte una cara o una situación...- se explicó James, sin darse cuenta de que el cuerpo de Lily se había tensado un poquito- . Pero al verte tocando me he acordado.

-¿Ah sí? Qué bien...- la chica se tomó un momento para colocarse el bolso en el hombro y la carpeta bajo el brazo. Luego, le lanzó una lenta mirada, que tenía algo de fulminante y algo de divertido. Y le sonrió, aunque sin ningún calor- . Pero eres un arrogante por decir una cosa así y quedarte tan tranquilo...

James parpadeó, no se esperaba para nada esa contestación, pero quizá la pelirroja tenía razón...

-¿Ah sí?- atinó a decir

- Sí- le contestó, pero no parecía enfadada, ni siquiera molesta.

- Vaya... Lo siento- dijo, con cuidado y precaución, por si acaso.

- No, no lo sientes pero no importa. Yo también lo soy- y le dirigió una sonrisa felina y sí (NA: aún a riesgo de repetirme), verdaderamente arrogante.

El merodeador no pudo evitar sonreír y, en un impulso, agarró a la pelirroja del brazo, le cogió la cara con la mano libre y le plantó un largo y profundo beso en la boca.

"Pistoletazo de salida" pensó Lily, mientras le pasaba los brazos a James por el cuello para acariciarle la nuca y se empleaba a fondo en el beso. Tanto, que el chico no pudo evitar estremecerse y resistirse cuando la pelirroja se apartó, lentamente.

-¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó con una sonrisa y los ojos verdes brillantes. Y si James hubiera sido capaz de ver a través de aquellos ojos brillantes, hubiera sabido que quizá aquello no iba a ser tan fácil como él creía...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La clase de Pociones Avanzadas se daba una mazmorra más abajo que la de Pociones normales, casi al lado de la Sala común de los Slytherin (aunque esto, por supuesto, sólo lo sabían ellos y unos pocos más), lo cual, de paso, siempre era muy conveniente para Slughorn, el barrigudo profesor, pues tenía el despacho al lado y así se evitaba tener que subir las escaleras.

La mazmorra estaba iluminada por la luz mortecina de las velas y cuando se abrían las cortinas de las ventanas (raramente), entraba la luz azulada que indicaba que estaban junto al lago, lo que provocaba que además de hacer un frío del copón, hubiera bastante humedad.

Por ser principio de curso, estaban sentados por orden de lista a lo largo de las largas mesas, así que Lily se encontró sentada junto a Tyler Donovan, el guardián del equipo de Gryffindor. Además del guardián, de su propia casa también estaban allí los cuatro merodeadores, Candy y un par de SPA más. El resto de sus compañeros eran, mayoritariamente, Slytherin (Snape, Narcissa Black, Evan Rosier, etc.) a excepción de tres chicas de Ravenclaw y dos chicos Hufflepuff.

-¡Buenas tardes!- les saludó Slughorn al entrar y cuando todos estuvieron sentados en sus respectivos sitios, continuó- . Bien, hoy vamos a preparar _Libidines_. ¿Alguno sabe lo que es¿Lupin?

Remus, que había alzado la mano para contestar, tragó saliva y empezó a hablar:

- Se trata de una poción que estimula el deseo sexual. También recibe el nombre de "Poción de la fertilidad" por la eficacia asegurada de sus resultados a la hora de concebir...

- Exactamente- dijo Slughorn, satisfecho y añadió un par de puntos a Gryffindor- . Además, esta poción también tiene otros usos, especialmente para la profesión de auror, pues es capaz de hacer que una persona, un mago tenebroso en este caso, sienta tanto deseo por la persona que le suministra la poción que toda su voluntad queda minada y anulada...

Muchos, que antes no habían mostrado mucho interés, se removieron en sus asientos, deseando empezar a prepararla.

- Su elaboración, sin embargo, no es fácil y si sale mal, sus efectos pueden ser terribles. En cualquier caso, aunque aquí contamos con gente capaz de preparar perfectamente esa poción en un periquete- el rechoncho profesor sonrió, con orgullo, y le guiñó un ojo a Lily- , aquí no vamos a probarla... Ahora, por favor, abrid el libro en la página 126...

Se escuchó el ruido de las páginas pasándose con rapidez.

- Como podréis ver, el libro incluye instrucciones de cómo preparar la poción y su antídoto y, ya que tenemos hora doble, vamos a preparar ambos. Ahora, poneos por parejas, chico y chica, por favor...

Lily no tenía pensado moverse, pero por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a James haciéndole una seña, así que se levantó, cediéndole de paso el sitio a Erin Atkins, la raven que estaba saliendo con Donovan.

La pelirroja se movió entre la gente, hacia el fondo de la mazmorra, y James ya estaba echando a Peter de su lado, cuando Lily pasó de largo, directa a la mesa que estaba en la esquina y en la que estaba sentado ni más ni menos que Severus Snape.

Ponerse con otro chico era, sin duda, un mal movimiento pues si había en la historia un personaje más celoso que Otelo o Ana Obregón, ése era James. Pero si encima lo hacía con su mortal enemigo, Lily se estaba arriesgando demasiado.

-¿Te importa si me siento contigo?- le preguntó Lily, con la mejor de sus sonrisas a Snape. Podía notar los ojos de James clavados en su nuca y sabía que se estaba enfadando...

Snape, por su parte, se encogió de hombros.

- Vale- fue su escueta y desapasionada respuesta.

Lily asintió y con una sonrisa para Evan Rosier, que ya estaba empezando a recoger para dejarle el sitio, invocó sus cosas hasta la mesa de Snape y se sentó junto al chico de piel cetrina, largo y grasiento pelo negro y nariz ganchuda.

- Bien¿estáis todos colocados?- preguntó Slughorn, un par de minutos después, viendo que el revuelo se había detenido- . ¿Si? Perfecto, ya podéis empezar.

La pelirroja miró a James, que tenía a su lado a una ravenclaw que le sonreía, encantada. El merodeador también estaba sonriendo, aunque la suya era una sonrisa un poco más tensa que la de la chica, que parecía estar en el cielo.

Reprimiendo una mueca de satisfacción, se volvió hacia Snape, que había empezado a calentar el agua de sus calderos (NA: de los dos? Qué detalle... xD). La chica le echó un rápido vistazo a las instrucciones.

-¿Preparo yo la poción y tú el antídoto?- le preguntó al chico, que parecía más interesado en el antídoto.

- Vale- volvió a decirle, prácticamente sin quitar sus ojos oscuros del libro.

Lily frunció un poquito el ceño, principalmente porque parecía que el Slytherin estaba pasando olímpicamente de ella, pero no dijo nada y empezó a buscar los ingredientes que necesitaría. Con eficacia, los fue sacando y pesando en la balanza, cortándolos si era necesario para lograr el peso especificado en las instrucciones.

-¿Tienes escamas de dragón hembra? Las que yo tengo son de macho...- le preguntó, un rato después, a Snape, que también estaba sacando los ingredientes necesarios para el antídoto.

- Sí- le respondió su compañero, pasándole un frasquito y volviendo a lo suyo.

Lily volvió a fruncir el ceño, esta vez con más profundidad, y sacó las escamas del frasco y las pesó, mientras intentaba adivinar porqué el Slytherin estaba siendo tan borde con ella... Vale, no eran amigos y habían hablado muy poco en los siete años que llevaban compartiendo clases, pero ella estaba siendo agradable y no veía ninguna razón para que sólo le contestase con monosílabos.

- Tengo que cortarlas- le dijo, esta vez como prueba para ver como le contestaba- . ¿Te importa?

Snape apenas la miró.

- No

Lily sacó de su caja de utensilios el cúter, pero al abrirlo se encontró con que tenía la punta doblada.

-¿Tienes un cúter?- le preguntó, mientras notaba la rabia burbujeando en su estómago.

- Sí- esa vez ni siquiera la miró, sino que se limitó a pasarle el cúter.

- Snape¿conoces alguna frase con más de una palabra?- soltó Lily, finalmente, harta.

El chico de pelo oscuro estuvo a punto de sonreír, divertido por la irritación de la pelirroja.

- Algunas- hizo una pausa para esbozar una media sonrisa, un poco despectiva- . Aunque no me explico qué haces tú aquí hablando y trabajando conmigo...

Lily sintió que la rabia se le pasaba, poco a poco, al ver que Snape era más o menos normal. Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y por qué no? Quizá me apetezca comprobar cuál es mejor de los dos...- dijo, sonriendo con algo de socarronería y desafío.

- No hay nada que comprobar, Evans- le respondió Snape, con su rostro neutral y desapasionado, mientras volvía a su poción- . O quizá te apetezca fastidiar a Potter y por eso me está mirando como si quisiera matarme...

Lily echó un vistazo fugaz a James, quien, en efecto, les lanzaba miradas asesinas cada poco rato.

- Siempre te mira de esa manera, Snape- le contestó a su compañero, con una sonrisilla divertida.

Pero antes de que el Slytherin pudiera contestar, Slughorn, que se había estado paseando por la mazmorra, llegó hasta su mesa.

-¡Ah, Evans y Snape¡Menuda combinación más explosiva!- exclamó Slughorn, encantado al ver a sus dos mejores alumnos trabajando juntos. Se atusó los pelos de su bigote plateado- . Espero que no me defraudéis y que de estos calderos salgan maravillas...- añadió, colocándose de nuevo las manos a la espalda para seguir paseándose.

Y cuando el profesor estuvo a un par de metros, Lily cruzó en una mirada socarrona sus ojos verdes con los negros de Snape, mientras James, a un par de mesas de allí, rechinaba los dientes por lo que había oído decir al profesor de Pociones.

Otro que tampoco estaba muy contento era Sirius, sentado en primera fila y, para su disgusto, con su prima Narcissa al lado. Al contrario que Lily y Snape, que se habían adjudicado cada uno una poción para poder trabajar por su cuenta, su prima había sugerido que las hicieran en equipo, para asegurarse de hacerlas bien (NA: no eran unos hachas, como Lily y Snape).

Así que la rubia no paraba de moverse a su alrededor, pegándose a él, tocándole, y, aunque Sirius no era del todo consciente, insinuándose deliberadamente para turbarle.

Porque, en realidad, ella sabía que Sirius lo estaba pasando realmente mal, aunque él hiciera serios esfuerzos porque no se le notara nada. Por otro lado, cada vez estaba más confuso y entendía menos el comportamiento de Narcissa, que era lo menos fraternal que había visto en su vida.

Lo que Sirius no sabía era que su prima se había encaprichado con él, que sentía una gran atracción física... Y lo que Narcissa quería, fuera lo que fuese, lo conseguía.

Disimuladamente, el merodeador echó una ojeada a su reloj. Quedaba menos de una hora para que se terminase ese suplicio... No tenía más que aguantar cincuenta minutos más con su prima y sería libre...

- He oído que estás saliendo con Karen Griffin, primito...- le comentó ella un rato después, inclinándose para coger un ingrediente. No lo necesitaba, pero era una oportunidad estupenda para restregarse contra Sirius, quien se mordió con fuerza la cara interna de las mejillas.

- Sí, podría decirse así...- le respondió el chico aunque "estar saliendo" no eran las palabras que él usaría para definir su relación con la SPA.

-¿Venías de estar con ella el otro día, cuando nos encontramos?- le preguntó la rubia, atusándose el largo pelo rubio platino, en un movimiento parecido al que hacían las veelas.

- No, volvía de Hogsmeade- le dijo, intentando concentrarse en la poción que estaba removiendo en el sentido de las agujas del reloj- . ¿Y tú¿De dónde venías?

- Oh, yo había quedado con Lucius...

-¿Lucius Malfoy?- le preguntó Sirius, con algo de interés. Conocía a Lucius Malfoy, cuatro años mayor que él, desde pequeños y no veía persona que encajara mejor con Narcissa que él.

- Sí, salimos desde hace unos meses...- le contó su prima, con un tonillo afectado- . Nos vimos en la fiesta que dio tu madre a principios de Agosto, aunque para ese entonces no estabas en casa, claro...

Sirius hizo una mueca: por supuesto que no había estado en casa, para esas fechas ya se había escapado... Y si no se equivocaba, su madre habría organizado aquella fiesta para que todos los miembros de las familias de sangre limpia de Inglaterra pudieran contemplar como le tachaban del árbol genealógico familiar y le expulsaban de su propia familia.

- Me alegro por ti- le dijo, con un poco de indiferencia.

- La verdad es que no me puedo quejar, es muy atento- prosiguió Narcissa- . Podrías venirte algún día con nosotros...- añadió, colocándole una mano sobre la parte superior de la pierna.

- Lo pensaré

Sirius prefería tirarse de cabeza a una piscina de aceite hirviendo... Aunque en aquellos momentos, quizá no fuera lo más sensato pensar en cosas hirviendo, sobre todo cuando Narcissa estaba moviendo la mano que tenía en su pierna en una dirección que no le gustaba del todo... O puede que sí...

Volvió a morderse la cara interna de la mejilla, mientras volvía a mirar su reloj. Diez minutos, tan sólo diez minutos...

Finalmente, Narcissa apartó su larga mano, pero no tardó ni dos minutos más en inclinarse de nuevo sobre él, para mirar los calderos, en los que la poción y el antídoto echaban las nubes de humo blanco que indicaban que estaban prácticamente terminados.

- Es interesante esto del _Libidines_¿no te parece? Estimular el deseo sexual hasta hacer que la gente haga todo lo que tú quieres...- Narcissa se volvió hacia él y se humedeció los labios rojos.

Sirius tragó saliva disimuladamente, pero le mantuvo la mirada sin pestañear.

- Es una poción poderosa pero no siempre tiene por qué funcionar. Si una persona está satisfecha sexualmente, no tendría porqué funcionar...- le contestó, con seguridad y bastante lógica, mientras Slughorn anunciaba que en tres minutos empezaría a mirar las pociones.

Y la mano de Narcissa volvió a posarse en su pierna, acariciándosela por encima del pantalón.

- Es una buena teoría- le concedió, con una sonrisa y sin apartar la mano- . Pero yo creo que también depende de la persona¿no te parece?

- Puede ser...

Slughorn estaba ya por la primera fila y Sirius notaba que los vapores de los calderos le estaban mareando...

-¿Y tú, Sirius?- Narcissa se humedeció los labios rojos- . ¿Te dejarías doblegar por sexo?

El merodeador levantó los ojos grises de la mano que seguía en su pierna y, con firmeza, agarró a Narcissa de la muñeca para mantener sus hábiles dedos fuera del alcance de su piel.

- Al contrario- dijo, recuperando de golpe toda su seguridad, como si al alejar el contacto con Narcissa volviera a ser él- . En todo caso, se doblegan...

La rubia parpadeó, agitó sus largas pestañas y trató de soltarse. De repente, los papeles parecían invertidos...

-¿Podrías demostrarlo?- preguntó, casi en un susurro y justo en ese momento Slughorn llegó a su mesa, con su cuaderno de notas en la mano y Sirius soltó la muñeca de su prima.

- Bien, veamos qué trabajo han hecho los primos Black- comentó el profesor, inclinándose sobre ambos calderos. Los examinó, con un cucharón y su varita comprobó la consistencia y el olor y luego, con aire satisfecho, se irguió- . Bien, le falta un poco más de cocción a fuego lento pero es bastante buena...

Los dos primos sonrieron, asintieron y al igual que sus compañeros, comenzaron a recoger sus bártulos, primero haciendo desaparecer las pociones de los calderos con un movimiento de varita.

Y antes de que Sirius pudiera escapar de ella, Narcissa le agarró del brazo, haciéndole volverse hacia ella. Quería tenerle, quería tenerle en ese preciso momento.

- Demuéstramelo- fue lo único que dijo, en un tono firme- . Ahora

Sirius no dijo nada, pero cuando Narcissa se giró para marcharse, la siguió, de forma disimulada mientras hacía un gesto de despedida a sus amigos y otro que parecía decir "os lo explicaré más tarde".

Manteniendo una distancia de seguridad, Sirius siguió a la rubia, que caminaba contoneando sus maravillosas curvas, consciente de que el chico tenía los ojos clavados en ella.

Narcissa entró en la biblioteca, que estaba prácticamente desierta y se encaminó con rapidez a la última de las filas de estanterías, la zona más apartada, oscura y desierta de toda la biblioteca, como consecuencia de que allí estuvieran los libros que nadie leía: el diccionario, la enciclopedia muggle, etc...

Los dos se internaron en aquel espacio y protegidos por la oscuridad y por las estanterías llenas de libros, se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, besándose con ansias, todo manos.

Ninguno de los dos pensó en lo que hacían, en que eran primos, en que estaban con otras personas... Lo único que tenían en mente era eliminar la tensión sexual, deshacerse de toda ese deseo...

Sin embargo, antes de que Narcissa fuera capaz de abrirle del todo la camisa a Sirius, que ya se había encargado de mandar sus túnicas a una polvorienta esquina, el ruido de algo pesado cayendo a un par de metros les obligó a separarse.

Los dos volvieron sus ojos grises como una tormenta hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido, la porción más iluminada de aquella zona y lo primero que vieron fue un enorme diccionario, abierto, bocabajo, tirado sobre las baldosas. A menos de un metro estaba una chica rubia, agachándose para recogerlo.

Como no, fue todo lo que pudo pensar Adah, al levantar los ojos azules y encontrarse con Sirius y Narcissa Black mirándola.

La fastidiosa habilidad que había desarrollado, sin querer, para encontrarse a Sirius en mitad de la faena le había hecho pillarle, y nunca mejor dicho, con las manos en la masa y con la persona equivocada.

Y, por desgracia para ella, no parecía que aquello fuera a ser un problema exclusivo del merodeador...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas de la autora:**¡¡¡Hooola a todo el mundo!! (sí, estoy viva, no he muerto!!). ¿Qué tal¿Cómo han ido las vacaciones y eso? Espero que las de todos genial y que hayáis descansado y salido mucho de fiesta y tomado el sol y todas esas cosas que se hacen en verano...

Bueno, antes de ponerme a parlotear sobre mi vida y milagros, quiero pediros perdón por todo lo que he tardado en actualizar, sobretodo habiendo dicho que tardaría un par de días. Pero tengo un par de buenas razones: la primera, que mi conexión a internet durante todo el mes de Agosto y parte del de Septiembre ha sido bastante reducida, he estado apartada de todo. Ahora podré ponerme al día con todos los fics que dejé en verano (hay tres que estoy deseando leer, pero tendré que esperar a mañana) Y la segunda y más importante, es que estaba falta de inspiración y he tenido miles de momentos en los que estuve a punto de mandar a la porra el fic porque, simplemente, no sabía como escribir lo que tenía en la cabeza.

Pero en fin, al final lo he conseguido y os traigo el capítulo recién sacado del horno... Son unas 15 páginas a Word, y no sé si es porque es un capítulo de transición (odio los capítulos de transición!!! . ) o porque he tardado tanto en escribirlo pero no me termina de gustar... Aunque por fin he podido sacar a mi querido Snape! XDD

En fin, ya me contaréis lo que os parece... Ah! Otra cosa, tengo que agradeceros los reviews, que me animan un montón, sois unos soles!! Y también hacer especial mención a mimig2, porque después de leer su fic "Detrás de los libros se esconde algo mejor", conseguí salir de cierto bache (aunque a los tres días estaba en otro), así que, si este capítulo te gusta, va por ti, wapa!! (si no, ya me dirás cual quieres x"P)

Pues eso, de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza y tanto si odiáis el fic (o a mí), como si os gusta, como si os da igual... por fi, apretad el botón de "go" y contádmelo!! Porque, parafraseando a Holofermes, un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz!!!

CONTESTACIÓN DE LOS REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS 

**Juu:**¡¡Juli, preciosa¿Cómo te va¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review, me encanta!! me alegro un montón de que te gustara cómo se desarrolló la historia de Lily y James, aunque no te garantizo que esa paz vaya a durar mucho, no tendría gracia xDD. Cómo llevas "Ella y Él"? Estoy deseando leerlo, mañana sin falta lo hago (si la conexión no me falla)!! Y encontraste ya el séptimo libro? Yo me lo terminé hace un mes más o menos y me encantó!! (pero no te digo más, no vaya a ser...). Pues nada, un besito enorme!! Mua!

**Cecy:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste este fic tan raro jaja xD. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, siempre es James el que da el primer paso y eso no puede ser! Espero que este capítulo te guste! Un besito!

**Kry:** ¡Holaaa¿Sii? Te gustó el capítulo? Muchas gracias!! A ver lo que te parece este... :p Fíjate que casualidad, en tu review me pusiste el nombre de uno de los capítulos que pienso hacer en el futuro (pero no te digo qué :p). En cuanto a lo que me pides, de las SPA he sacado ya algo en este capítulo (las mañanas de Candy, toda una exclusiva) y de Adah te prometo que saldrá en el siguiente. Louis aún tendrá que esperar algo más (y eso que es el personaje que más me gusta de los míos...) pero todos van a tener su parte.Pues nada, muchas gracias y espero verte en el siguiente! un besote!


	5. Encrucijada

**Disclaimer****: Aún no me han pagado millones y sigo estando obligada a aprobar selectividad para ir a la uni y poder comer, así que os imaginaréis que todo esto sigue siendo de la rubia...**

**THE GOOD GIRL**

**Capítulo cinco:**** Encrucijada**

"_Encrucijada__: dícese de la situación difícil en la que no se sabe qué conducta seguir o cómo proceder"_

Adah leyó, por segunda vez, la definición del gran y polvoriento diccionario y sonrió, satisfecha. La había encontrado, era la palabra perfecta... Por fin.

Volvió a sonreír, tentada de ir dando saltitos a la zona de donde había sacado el diccionario, la más oscura y desierta de toda la biblioteca por cierto. Había sido arriesgado decidirse a presentar una poesía al concurso de Binns y Flitwick en vez de la prosa que acostumbraba, y había pasado muchos días atascada, pero, finalmente saldría del bache... Y todo gracias a la palabra "encrucijada". Era, simplemente, perfecta.

Como ya estaba muy cerca del fondo de la biblioteca y estaba segura de que allí no habría gente, apenas pasaban cinco minutos desde que había sonado el timbre (a su clase, el profesor les había dejado salir antes), dio un par de saltitos de alegría, bailoteando con el pesado diccionario aún abierto entre las manos.

Y con tan mala pata, y nunca mejor dicho, que se le dobló el tobillo y aunque logró mantenerse de pie, el libro que fácilmente podía pesar una tonelada, se precipitó al suelo...

Conteniendo un juramento, se agachó para recogerlo y tuvo la molesta sensación de que alguien la estaba mirando...

Y no se equivocaba, porque cuando levantó los ojos se encontró con los grandiosos primos Black, despeinados, abrazados con brazos y piernas, sin túnicas... Él tenía la camisa prácticamente abierta y ella la falda subida casi hasta las ingles... No había que ser Sherlock Holmes para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba allí...

"Como no" fue lo primero que pensó la rubia, irritada porque encontrarse al libertino y conquistador Sirius Black con una de sus chicas no era una escena precisamente nueva para ella...

Por su parte, los dos primos la miraban fijamente, con una cara que mezclaba la sorpresa y el desconcierto y a su vez, la frustración y la furia por la interrupción.

Adah sintió que se estaba poniendo colorada así que, con las mejillas ardiéndole por la vergüenza, recogió el diccionario, farfulló un par de palabras inconexas y sin ningún sentido, y salió rápidamente, prácticamente huyendo, de la biblioteca, aún notando las miradas de sus compañeros pegadas a su nuca...

-¡Quedan cinco minutos de examen!- anunció el profesor Logan en ese momento, sacando a Adah de sus pensamientos, que la habían trasladado al jueves anterior.

Ahora estaban a lunes, por la mañana, en medio de un examen teórico de Pociones para ser más exactos.

La rubia se removió en su asiento, inquieta, y cogió el largo pergamino del examen para repasar sus respuestas por enésima vez, aunque realmente no leyó nada de lo que había escrito. El examen no le preocupaba demasiado, había estudiado con Louis todo el fin de semana y además, ambos habían contado con la ayuda de Lily, así que era seguro que aprobaría, con nota incluso...

Pero no podía decir que lo que había visto en la biblioteca no le inquietara... Había descubierto una relación secreta que respiraba infidelidad por los cuatro costados y que además, tenía algo, o todo, dependiendo de hasta donde llegara el parentesco de los Black, de prohibido. Y, por desgracia, los dos implicados sabían que ella lo sabía.

Adah se había pasado aquellos tres días sintiendo los ojos de Sirius y Narcissa clavados en su nuca, más de una vez en forma de miradas punzantes cargadas de advertencia, aunque la amiga de Lily se las había arreglado bastante bien para escapar de su campo visual o al menos, poner pies en polvorosa antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera acercársele...

Lo más paradójico de todo era que hubiera estado buscando precisamente la palabra "encrucijada" en el diccionario esa tarde y ahora se encontrara en medio de una... Porque sí, desde el jueves, Adah se había pasado mucho tiempo planteándose si ir a hablar con Karen, novia oficial de Sirius, y explicarle lo que había visto, o no hacerlo...

En opinión de Lily y Louis, su dilema no tenía razón de ser, porque Karen no era amiga suya.

Y era cierto: como mucho, la SPA era una compañera simpática con la que a veces compartían mesa en Pociones (la única asignatura que cursaba separada de sus amigas), pero Adah no podía evitar que su moral y su sentido del deber le hicieran sentirse culpable, como si al encubrir a Sirius y Narcissa, estuviera siendo cómplice de algún crimen...

-¡Se acabó el tiempo, dejad de escribir y pasad los exámenes hacia delante!- exclamó en ese instante el profesor Logan, guardándose su reloj de cadena en el chaleco- .¡Sin escribir ni una palabra más!- añadió, con aire severo, levantando la varita para atraer los pergaminos.

Adah resopló y se estiró un poco, mientras recogía su tintero y su pluma y los guardaba en la mochila. Cuando lo tuvo todo, Louis ya estaba esperándola en la puerta.

-¿Qué tal?- le preguntó, con una sonrisa amable.

- Bastante bien... Aprobaré seguro, pero si puedo conseguir nota, mucho mejor...- le respondió la chica, con una sonrisa, mientras se alejaban del aula, en dirección al aula de Pociones Avanzadas, donde estaría Lily- . ¿Y tú?

En cuanto Louis pasó de una sonrisa brillante al gesto más apurado, triste y agobiado, Adah se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

-¡Ni me preguntes¡Me ha salido fatal, seguro que suspendo!- le dijo, muy melodramáticamente, aunque su amiga no le hizo mucho caso, porque solía decir eso de todos los exámenes que hacía y en realidad, no había visto un suspenso en su vida...

- Te lo digo en serio, Adah, tendré suerte si saco una T de troll, aunque una I de inútil sería más adecuada para el desastre de examen que he hecho... Y encima que Lily me había ayudado...- continuó quejándose el rubio, mientras bajaban los escalones.

Adah meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa resignada...

- Sí, seguro, Louis...- le dijo, en plan sumiso, dándole la razón. En tema de exámenes y notas, Louis era terco como una mula...- . Venga, vamos a buscar a Lily...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Unas cuatro horas después, tras las clases de la tarde, Lily, Louis y Adah se tiraron sobre el césped, junto al lago. El día estaba nublado y por ser principios de octubre, ya empezaba a hacer frío.

- Odio los lunes... Siempre se me hacen eternos...- comentó Lily soltando un hondo suspiro, con la cabeza apoyada en la tripa de Louis, quien estaba jugando de forma distraída con el pelo rojo.

- No te quejes, que al menos no vas a suspender Pociones...- le dijo el chico, frunciendo los labios, con disgusto.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó con Adah una mirada de "lo llevamos claro si éste va a estar con la misma cantinela hasta que os den la nota...".

-¿Aquel es el equipo de Gryffindor?- preguntó, cambiando de tema a propósito, mientras señalaba las figuritas diminutas que volaban sobre el campo de Quidditch.

- No sé, no les veo bien...- contestó Adah, que estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del haya que les daba sombra, y con la cabeza de Louis en su pierna- . Por cierto, Lily¿qué tal hoy en Pociones¿Has vuelto a sentarte con Snape?

- No, hoy he vuelto a mi sitio con Donovan...- dijo Lily, negando levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Y Potter¿Ha vuelto a hablar contigo?- preguntó entonces Louis, levantando la cabeza levemente para mirar a su amiga, quien negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo cierto y verdad era que, desde la clase de Pociones del jueves, el merodeador de pelo revuelto no le había dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez... Aunque, en realidad, tampoco se habían visto demasiado porque la pelirroja y sus amigos se habían pasado prácticamente todo el fin de semana encerrados en el cuarto de las chicas, supuestamente estudiando.

La verdadera razón para ese encierro monástico se debía a que Adah quería evitar a toda costa encontrarse con Narcissa, Karen o Sirius (aunque con éste último no se hubiera encontrado ni queriendo, porque los merodeadores se habían pasado el fin de semana de fiesta por Hogsmeade) y que la conciencia no le remordiese más de lo que ya lo hacía...

- Pues para ser el chico con el que estás saliendo, no parece importarte demasiado- le comentó Louis, arrugando las cejas- . Es un poco raro y sospechoso, Lily...

- Mmm... No, no tiene por qué- Lily volvió a menear la cabeza- . Él está teniendo una rabieta y yo le dejo que la tenga... ¿Esto es lluvia?- preguntó, al ver que pequeñas gotitas le estaban empezando a caer sobre la falda y las piernas.

- Yo diría que sí...- contestó Adah, y alzó la cabeza para mirar los nubarrones negros que habían surgido de la nada sobre sus cabezas- . Deberíamos irnos, parece que va a caer una buena...

Fue dicho y hecho. Apenas se habían levantado del suelo y las gotas eran cada vez más gruesas y caían en más cantidad y más rápidamente... Corriendo, lograron entrar en el castillo en el preciso momento en el que el cielo retumbó y la lluvia se transformó en granizo.

- Y así empieza la temporada de lluvias en Escocia- anunció Louis, con voz de hombre del tiempo, mientras se echaba el pelo mojado hacia atrás- . Y eso que decían que empezaría a mediados de Octubre...

- Qué asco de tiempo...- dijo Lily, con una mueca, peinándose el pelo mojado con los dedos- . Así no hay forma de estar fuera...

- Yo había leído en el Profeta que sólo llovería hoy, el resto de días iba a hacer bueno- les informó Adah, un poco para borrar el nubarrón, y nunca mejor dicho, que parecía haberse formado alrededor de su amiga- .Pero, en fin... A estas alturas, tendríamos que estar acostumbrados...- añadió y se encogió de hombros- . ¿Sala Común?

Louis asintió con fervor, porque en las tardes en las que llovía de esa manera, lo único que le apetecía era acurrucarse junto al fuego y comer chocolate. Sin embargo, Lily compuso un gesto de fastidio, al imaginar que la Sala Común estaría abarrotada...

- Si no queda más remedio...- dijo, dejando que sus amigos tiraran de ella.

Los tres caminaron hasta la Sala Común, haciendo una parada en las cocinas para que Louis gorroneara chocolate y cuando alcanzaron el cuadro de la Señora Gorda, descubrieron que ellos no habían sido los únicos a los que la lluvia había metido puertas para dentro...

El equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor al completo, suplentes incluidos, estaba allí pero en considerable peor estado que ellos tres: de hecho, era raro el que no viniera con la túnica mojada, las mejillas coloradas y tiritando por el frío...

La razón para esta facha estaba en que Tyler Donovan, capitán del equipo y casualmente también compañero de mesa de Lily en Pociones, les había sometido a un entrenamiento espartano que no había querido detener hasta que uno de los golpeadores le había dado a una bola de granizo en vez de a la _bludger_.

-¡Oh! Me había olvidado...- dijo, de repente Adah, cuando estaban a dos pasos del cuadro y el equipo de Gryffindor se acercaba, con James en la cabeza y con los ojos castaños clavados en su amiga pelirroja- . Yo tenía que ir a entregar lo del concurso de Binns y Flitwick...

Lily se volvió para mirarla, con una mirada cargada de significado... En realidad, Adah no había visto a James acercarse, simplemente, se había acordado en aquel momento...

Pero Louis sí había visto al buscador acercarse, así que también él se buscó una buena excusa ( "¿Sabéis? Creo que no tengo suficiente chocolate... Veré si puedo abusar de la generosidad de los elfos un poco más..." ) y los dos se marcharon a paso ligero.

"Anda que son discretos..." pensó la pelirroja, conteniendo un resoplido y una sonrisa sardónica mientras le mantenía la mirada a James con un rostro impasible.

Se apoyó contra la pared con un gesto distraído, mientras todo el equipo de quidditch (cinco chicos y tres chicas en total) entraban por el hueco del retrato, todos ellos, al pasar, mirando de forma alternativa a su buscador y a Lily. Al final, sólo quedaron James y ella, cara a cara.

- Hola- la saludó él, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- Hola- la pelirroja esbozó una de sus típicas sonrisas perezosas- . ¿Ya me hablas?

El chico parpadeó un par de veces, un poco sorprendido porque, por su forma de comportarse esos días que la había ignorado, no parecía que se hubiera dado cuenta de ello... De hecho, esa misma mañana, con Sirius y Remus, había llegado a la conclusión de que la pelirroja ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su enfado y por eso había decidido ir él a hablar con ella (aunque con la lluvia, se habían adelantado los acontecimientos).

-¿Vais a pasar?- preguntó la Señora Gorda, dando con la punta de su zapato de cuero contra el suelo repetidamente.

- Yo no, gracias- contestó la chica, volviéndose a mirar al cuadro con una sonrisa educada.

- Yo tampoco- respondió, casi instantáneamente el buscador, provocando que la Señora Gorda se frotara las rechonchas manos con regocijo.

Ella tenía la obligación de ofrecer la entrada a la Sala Común, pero si los alumnos la rechazaban y preferían quedarse delante de su retrato, ella no le iba a hacer ascos al placer de presenciar una escenita de pareja... Una buena pelea o una rupturita con lloriqueos y todo no estaría del todo mal...

Pero Lily sí sabía de la vena cotilla de la mujer, así que, con una sonrisa encantadora, le propuso a James ir a dar un paseo.

-¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?-le preguntó la chica, cuando ya estaban bastante alejados del cuadro y la Sala Común.

El merodeador dio un pequeño saltito al escuchar su voz, de tan sumido que iba en sus pensamientos y cavilaciones acerca del comportamiento de la chica.

-¿Eh? Ah, bien...- le contestó y se revolvió el pelo, para centrarse en la conversación- . ¿Y el tuyo?

- No ha estado mal...- Lily meneó la cabeza y le observó un par de segundos. Estaba serio, con un aire un poco desconcertado y menos hablador y encantador que de costumbre.

No sabía exactamente qué le pasaba, pero la chica juraría que todo ese aire taciturno y de confusión guardaba relación con la clase de pociones del jueves y la posterior rabieta por celos...

La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa algo maliciosa y luego decidió sacarle de dudas, tenía que saber que así se las gastaba ella...

- Por cierto¿qué te pareció la clase de pociones del otro día? La del jueves pasado...- le preguntó, en un tonillo casual y con una sonrisa que era el paradigma de la inocencia y la candidez. Sin embargo, en sus ojos había una mezcla de regocijo y desafío.

James la observó un par de segundos, sin decir ni una palabra. La chica parecía estar dándole a entender que, no sólo había notado, e ignorado, su irritación y enfado durante la clase de Pociones, sino que lo de sentarse con Snape, bien podría haberlo hecho con conocimiento de causa.

O tal vez, si tenía en cuenta que ella tenía buen corazón, estaba intentando allanar el camino para pedirle disculpas... (NA¿Lily¿Disculpas¡Ja, iluso...!)

- El jueves pasado...- le contestó, frunciendo levemente el ceño, como si estuviera haciendo memoria, aunque la recordaba perfectamente- . ¿La del _Libidines_¿La que nos pusimos por parejas chico-chica?

- Esa es. ¿No te pareció muy interesante? Yo la encontré entretenidísima... Se me pasaron las dos horas volando... - le dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa e imitando con tanta perfección el tonillo repelente y repipi de la cursi de Candy que casi se asustó.

El merodeador, con el ceño fruncido, volvió sus ojos castaños hacia ella, viendo que su sonrisa se volvía cada vez más desafiante, como retándole a negar que la clase de Pociones con Snape había sido divertidísima...

Con que esas tenemos..., pensó, mientras, para sorpresa suya, esbozaba una sonrisa. Normalmente se habría puesto furioso, o como mínimo se habría enfadado, pero en aquellos momentos, sentía más bien curiosidad..

- Me alegro de que te gustara...- le respondió, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros, como dando por zanjado el tema.

-¿Y dónde te habías metido este fin de semana?- le preguntó Lily, tras unos segundos, y sin añadir nada acerca de lo anterior.

James hundió las manos en los bolsillos y esbozó esa sonrisa encantadora suya...

- Por ahí...- dijo, con un tonillo desganado- . ¿Me echaste de menos?- añadió, con pillería, volviendo la cabeza para mirarla.

- Mmm... Todo lo contrario. Ni lo noté...- le respondió Lily, con un tono ligero que demostraba que aquello no era del todo cierto, mientras se acercaba suavemente.

Sin darse cuenta, se habían detenido en medio de un pasillo vacío, muy cerca del patio de arcos.

- Mentirosa...- le dijo él, pero no para insultarla. Cualquier clase de tensión entre ellos, por celos o por lo que fuera, había desaparecido.

Lily le dirigió una mirada divertida desde sus ojos esmeraldas y dio un paso más hacia él, quedando a un par de centímetros el uno del otro.

- Sí- le contestó, con la voz segura y esbozando una sonrisa provocativa sin despegar sus ojos de los de él.

James le habría devorado la boca en ese preciso instante, pero se contentó con tomarle un par de dedos, con suavidad.

- Podemos remediarlo...- musitó, refiriéndose a su conversación anterior.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Lily, pero sin ingenuidad o duda alguna. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

- Lily, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo- le dijo James, sin tapujos y de una forma que no se parecía a las habituales fórmulas para encandilar a una chica.

La pelirroja se sorprendió y reprendió a sí misma cuando un estremecimiento le cruzó la espina dorsal.

-¿Quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?- repitió, con una ligereza que rozaba lo frívolo- . Pídeme una cita- sugirió, encogiéndose de hombros y al verle parpadear levemente, añadió, con un poquito de ironía- . Ya sabes, quedamos, me recoges, me llevas a algún sitio a pasarlo bien y me devuelves sana y salva... Lo típico.

- Gracias por la aclaración- le contestó el merodeador con una sonrisita ácida. Lo había entendido perfectamente, es más, ellos ya habían salido alguna vez antes, pero al decirlo de una forma tan oficial, tan comprometida... Simplemente, no parecía que una cosa que pegara, que fuera con Lily, que iba tanto a su aire...

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó, finalmente, con una sonrisa- . ¿Este fin de semana?

- No puedo, ya he quedado con mis amigos...- contestó la chica con demasiada rapidez, casi automáticamente, pensando en el plan de ir a Edimburgo. Bueno, aquello no estaba confirmado pero era un plan anterior¿no?

- Aunque- añadió, mientras los engranajes de su cerebro trabajaban a toda velocidad- , antes tengo que advertirte una cosa: suelo apañármelas para llegar tarde, ni siquiera cuando salgo con una hora de antelación...

James la miró un poco sorprendido.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno... No importa, esperaré lo que haga falta- le dijo, con una sonrisa cautivadora que nunca fallaba.

- Genial- le contestó Lily, sin demasiado sentimiento- . Otra cosa¿no tienes frío con esto?- le preguntó, pasándole las yemas de los dedos por la túnica de quidditch empapada, que tenía pegada al cuerpo en las zonas más mojadas.

James negó levemente con la cabeza.

- No... La lluvia y el frío los soporto bien... Soy todo un deportista, tengo mucho aguante para estas cosas...

"Pues mejor para ti" fue lo que pensó Lily, mientras el chico le cogía la mano y volvían a echar a andar. Y es que si, finalmente, la pelirroja llevaba a cabo la idea que tenía en mente, James iba a necesitar de ese aguante tan maravilloso...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Entonces¿el plazo para entregarlo a los profesores Binns y Flitwick acaba mañana o pasado mañana?- le preguntó por enésima vez la ayudante del bibliotecario, la señorita Pince, a Adah, que, por educación, se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco o hacer una mueca de impaciencia.

La señorita Pince llevaba ya tres años en el colegio, de ayudante del señor Todd, el viejo bibliotecario, y aunque la mujer tenía una memoria de elefante en lo que a libros y literatura se refería, para el resto de las cosas era bastante despistada.

En cualquier caso, Adah no entendía porque llevaba más de cinco minutos plantada en la biblioteca, explicándole a la ayudante lo que tenía que hacer con los escritos y demás para el concurso de Binns y Flitwick, cuando ella sólo había ido a la biblioteca para entregar su propio escrito y marcharse...

- Es mañana, señorita Pince-le dijo, intentando que su voz no revelara lo absolutamente harta que estaba- . Tiene que meterlos todos en un sobre marrón y lacrarlo con el sello de la biblioteca...- le explicó, pues aquel era el procedimiento de todos los años- . Luego debe dárselo personalmente a los profesores...

- Ah, perfecto. ¿Meterlos en un sobre y dejarlos en la Sala de profesores, has dicho?- le preguntó la mujer, colocándose las gafas de media luna sobre la nariz para leer la letra pequeña de un pergamino amarillento.

Ahí sí que la chica rubia no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior con una especie de cansancio.

-¿Sabe? Mejor pregúntele al señor Todd, porque tal vez el procedimiento haya cambiado...- le sugirió, decidiendo que tampoco podía pasarse allí hasta el día del Juicio Final y aquella era una buena excusa para librarse.

- Mmm... Sí, buena idea... Lo haré así...- musitó la mujer, inclinándose sobre el pergamino de antes. Ya estaba prácticamente embebida en la lectura así que Adah se despidió sin esperar respuesta alguna y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

Mientras andaba, no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza que no fuera llegar a su cuarto y ponerse música a todo trapo...

-¡¡Monroe!!- una vocecita dulce, aniñada y cantarina la llamó a sus espaldas. Y al volverse, la chica rubia se encontró con Karen Simone Griffin frente a ella, con una sonrisa cándida de oreja a oreja que hizo que Adah, nada más verla, recordara a Sirius y a Narcissa y volviera a sentirse culpable.

- Hola, Griffin- la saludó, con amabilidad, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa suave.

-¡Hola!- la SPA volvió a sonreírle y pestañeó repetidamente, de forma encantadora.

- Ehm... ¿Ibas para la Sala Común?- le preguntó Adah tras unos segundos, un poco por decir algo mientras se tocaba con algo de nerviosismo la cinta de raso negro que llevaba en el cuello. Con Karen no solía saber nunca de qué hablar, y en esas circunstancias, mucho menos...

-¡Oh, no¡Yo voy a la Sala de Música, he quedado allí con Sirius!- le informó alegremente la SPA rubita, mientras daba pequeños saltitos para no quedarse helada... Y no era de extrañar, porque llevaba los botones de la camisa abiertos hasta casi el ombligo y la falda de tablas del uniforme prácticamente de cinturón.

- Aah¿si?- dijo Adah, con una sonrisa un poco forzada. ¿Iba a seguir Black con Karen y con su prima a la vez? La culpabilidad volvió a subirle por la garganta con la facilidad del aire...

- Sí...- Karen se quedó callada unos segundos, con una sonrisita lerda colgada de los labios y luego volvió a hablar- . ¡Ah¡Ya me acuerdo¡Yo venía a preguntarte cómo te había salido el examen de Pociones!

- Bien, gracias... Seguramente apruebe. ¿Y a ti qué tal?

- Yo creo que también me salió bastante bien. Y espero que sí, porque si no, tendré que dar clases extras con el profesor Logan...- la rubita hizo un puchero y luego miró su reloj y abrió su pequeña boquita- . ¡Oh, vaya, qué tarde¡Me marcho, Monroe!

Y salió corriendo sin apenas darle tiempo a despedirse, meneando su delgado cuerpecito y con la melena rubia natural ondeando al viento.

Adah la observó desaparecer escaleras arriba con una mezcla de congoja y confusión... Y antes de que pudiera empezar a darle vueltas a su culpabilidad y al tema de decirle lo que había visto a su novio hacer, precisamente Sirius Black apareció de detrás de la esquina contigua, seguido de Remus Lupin, y sin decir una palabra, agarró con fuerza a la chica del brazo, arrastrándola consigo.

-¡Eh¿Qué haces?- le preguntó la rubia, intentando soltarse, mientras el merodeador entraba en un pasillo oscuro y desierto.

"Menudo escenario..." pensó la amiga de Lily, mientras intentaba soltarse de la mano del merodeador y se imaginaba un montón de atrocidades.

- Sirius¿qué...?- empezó a decir Remus, que iba detrás de ellos pero no entendía nada de nada. Y cuando vio a su amigo lanzar a la rubia con fuerza contra la pared, no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación- . ¡Sirius, por favor!

- Tú...- le dijo Sirius a Adah, mirándola con seriedad y de forma algo despótica desde su altura superior, mientras colocaba una mano en la pared al nivel de la cabeza de la chica, apresándola- . ¿Se puede saber qué le has estado contando a Karen?

Por el rostro de la rubia se extendió una expresión fría, casi congelada.

- No le he contado nada- le contestó, con sequedad.

-¿No?- los ojos de Sirius brillaron peligrosamente- . Y, entonces¿por qué estabas hablando con ella hace cinco minutos?

A Adah le hubiera encantado decirle algo como "¿y a ti que te importa? Métete en tus asuntos", que era una respuesta borde y más típica de Lily, pero, en aquel momento, no se le ocurrió...

- No le he dicho nada...- repitió, manteniendo el tono frío y áspero. Tenía el estómago atenazado de nervios, igual que después de encontrarse a Sirius en plena faena con su prima... Y, en realidad, no tenía por qué, puesto que ella no había hecho nada mal.

- Mira- Sirius le dirigió una mirada dura, hablándole de una forma casi abusiva, amenazante- , más te vale no decirle nada de lo que viste en la biblioteca o...

- Sirius, basta ya- le interrumpió entonces Remus, sorprendido por el comportamiento de su amigo. El licántropo tiró del brazo que aún agarraba a Adah, para liberarla y le devolvió a su amigo una mirada cargada de reproche- . ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

El merodeador separó la otra mano de la pared y respiró hondo, para tranquilizar su agitado temperamento... Más tarde y más tranquilo, sentiría esa actitud de matón de colegio, pero en esos momentos, todavía estaba irritado y furioso ante la perspectiva de que Adah fuera a estropearle las cosas...

- Nada- le contestó a su amigo, respirando profundamente otra vez. Luego, volvió a dirigirse a Adah, que seguía con la espalda pegada a la pared y los ojos azules y cristalinos clavados en él, en una mirada que podría haberle congelado con un parpadeo. Pero Sirius no se amedrentó...

- Estás advertida- le dijo, en plan mafioso, antes de marcharse con paso firme, bajo la mirada atónita de Remus.

-¡Eh, Sirius!- le llamó, pero el merodeador no dio muestras de haberle oído. Remus fue a echarle una mirada dubitativa a Adah, pero la chica, aprovechando el momento de confusión, se había marchado en la dirección contraria de su amigo...

El licántropo se pasó las manos por el pelo castaño claro, intentando pensar con coherencia. ¿Aquella rubia no era Monroe, la amiga de Evans? Hasta donde él sabía, Sirius y ella no habían intercambiado ni una palabra en su vida... Entonces¿de qué iba todo aquello?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Más o menos una hora más tarde del encontronazo en el pasillo, Remus entró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, después de haberse pateado todo el colegio en busca de Sirius o James, para que alguno le explicara, si podía, qué demonios pasaba.

En vista de que no había logrado encontrarles, fue a la Sala Común, dispuesto a intentar que Adah se lo explicase...

Después de un par de minutos, oteando disimuladamente sobre las cabezas de la abarrotada Sala Común, logró divisar a la chica sentada en un sofá muy apartado, con la cabeza de su amiga Lily apoyada en su hombro, leyendo las dos del mismo libro.

La pelirroja fue la primera en notar que el licántropo se acercaba y nada más verle, se incorporó levemente, agarrando de forma suave a Adah del brazo, en una actitud protectora. Sus ojos verdes lanzaban chispas de advertencia.

- Hola- las saludó el licántropo, con amabilidad, tanteando un poco el terreno...- . Perdonad si os molesto, pero, Monroe¿te importaría si hablamos un par de minutos?

-¿Estás de mensajero de Black, Lupin?- preguntó Lily, bastante a la defensiva y con acidez. Pero Remus mantuvo el tipo, y le respondió con educación:

- No, vengo por mi cuenta- luego volvió a mirar a Adah- . Monroe, por favor...

Lily ya estaba abriendo la boca para soltar otra de sus lindezas, pero su amiga fue más rápida.

- Está bien- contestó, casi desapasionadamente, mientras le dirigía una mirada tranquilizadora a la pelirroja, quien, un poco a regañadientes, se levantó del sofá, alegando que iba a buscar a Louis.

- Esto...- Remus se sentó en el sofá con cuidado y a una distancia prudencial, aunque sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar- . ¿Te encuentras bien? De verdad, siento mucho lo que te ha hecho Sirius, no sé qué le ha pasado...

Adah le miró, parpadeando levemente ante aquello. No se esperaba que fuera a ser tan considerado...

- Estoy bien, gracias- le dijo, con suavidad y un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios- . Pero tú no tienes que disculparte por nada, no lo has hecho...- la leve sonrisa consiguió aflorar- . De hecho, tengo que agradecerte que estuvieras allí para parar a tu amigo...

- Bueno...- Remus pensó que precisamente no le había parado, pero no dijo nada- . De todas formas¿podrías explicarme por qué te ha hecho eso? Es que no lo entiendo y no he podido encontrarle...

La rubia volvió a parpadear, sorprendida esta vez porque Sirius no se lo hubiera contado a uno de sus mejores amigos...

- Tal vez debería contártelo él...- dudó, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior- . No sé si debería...

- Le obligaré a contármelo, no te preocupes... Pero también quiero conocer tu versión- argumentó el merodeador, con una sonrisa amable y más tranquilo porque Adah no parecía ni la mitad de agresiva que Lily...

La chica, por su parte, dudó un poco más pero terminó contándole lo que había visto.

- Supongo que al verme hablar con Karen, Black ha pensado que yo iba a decirle lo suyo con Narcissa y por eso ha actuado así...- finalizó Adah, encogiéndose levemente de hombros, como si tal cosa, aunque en realidad, había vuelto a la Sala Común con las rodillas temblando...

- Ya...- Remus no dijo nada durante un par de segundos, mientras asimilaba lo que le había contado.

Claro, por eso Sirius había estado tan inquieto desde el jueves hasta ese momento... El merodeador levantó sus ojos color miel hacia Adah, que se había puesto a juguetear con la cinta del cuello...

- ¿Y tú pensabas contárselo a Karen?- se atrevió a preguntar, mirándola a los ojos.

Adah estuvo a punto de negarlo automáticamente pero de repente, sintió que si no lo decía, explotaba. Y tal vez, Lupin, que después de todo era amigo de Black, podría ayudarla en su dilema... Resoplando, se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, hundiéndose con el respaldo.

- No lo sé...- dijo, con voz queda- . Sé que debería, que no debería estar encubriendo una infidelidad de esta manera, pero por otro lado, no me sale hacerlo...

Remus frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Eres amiga de Karen?- le preguntó, aunque sospechaba la respuesta, que Adah le dio negando con la cabeza- . En ese caso, yo no creo que debas decir nada... Si Karen no es amiga tuya ni Sirius tampoco, no deberías meterte, es un asunto de ellos dos...

Adah volvió a morderse el labio inferior. Lo que Remus le estaba diciendo, con un tono suave, amable y convincente era totalmente cierto: no tenía nada que ver con ella que Sirius se estuviera enrollando con dos a la vez, pero el callarse tenía que ver con lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal... Y a Adah normalmente le gustaba hacer las cosas bien...

- Sí, pero no es lo correcto...- expresó, con una angustia que sorprendió al licántropo. El chico agarró un cojín del brazo del sofá y cambió de posición, mientras meditaba.

- Si se trata de lo que es o no correcto- le dijo, tras unos minutos- , puedes mirarlo de esta forma: si tú acusas a Sirius le estás quitando la oportunidad de explicarse con Karen y eso es injusto...

- Pero es aún más injusto que Karen esté siendo engañada...- rebatió Adah, aunque por dentro iba masticando y cavilando las palabras del licántropo.

- Sí, pero si lo piensas, realmente no conocemos los términos de la relación entre ellos dos...- argumentó Remus, tratando de recordar a Sirius definiendo aquella relación, por si acaso- . Yo a Sirius jamás le he escuchado hablar de Karen como su novia o algo serio...

- Pero sigue siendo un engaño...- volvió a protestar la rubia, aunque su voz había perdido algo de fuerza y decisión.

Remus la observó fruncir el ceño y volvió a moverse otro poquito, reduciendo levemente la distancia entre ellos.

- Mira- le dijo, con suavidad y mirándola directamente a los ojos de color azul cristalino- , no estoy diciendo que lo que Sirius ha hecho esté bien, ni estoy justificándole porque sea mi amigo... Pero pienso que tal vez las cosas son de un color distinto al que las vemos, y, a fin de cuentas, no deja de ser un asunto sólo de Sirius y de Narcissa y Karen... No sería justo que nosotros hiciéramos nada...

Adah apartó la mirada, frunciendo un poquito más el ceño, mientras las palabras del merodeador iban haciendo mella en ella, pese a que intentó mantenerse un poco más en su postura... Finalmente, soltó un suspiro y volvió a hundir la espalda en el sofá.

- Está bien...- dijo, con voz queda, mientras levantaba los ojos de la punta de sus pies para volver a mirar a Remus, que había esbozado una rápida y encantadora sonrisa- . Si Black te había mandado para que me convencieras, ya puedes ir a decirle que eres un abogado estupendo...- añadió, correspondiéndole con una de sus medias sonrisas.

Remus, aún sonriente, meneó la cabeza.

- No, en serio- negó, con firmeza- . He venido por mi cuenta...

Adah volvió a sonreír y no dijo nada más, y al licántropo se le ocurrió que, tal vez, aquel podría ser un buen momento para marcharse. Pero también se le ocurrió que, curiosamente, estaba muy a gusto allí sentado y ya que ella tampoco parecía tener prisa por marcharse...

El merodeador deslizó los ojos castaños hasta las manos de la chica, en las cuales seguía el libro que antes había estado leyendo con Lily.

- A ver.. ¿Qué estabas leyendo?- le preguntó, señalándole el libro con un movimiento de cabeza.

La rubia se lo enseñó y, por casualidad, el libro resultó ser del autor favorito de Remus, lo que les llevó a enzarzarse en un minucioso y apasionante debate acerca del autor y sus libros que les mantuvo ocupados durante más de dos horas sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un par de semanas más tarde, cuando ya estaba bien entrado Octubre, el tablón de anuncios se llenó con dos noticias que revolucionaron bastante a los alumnos: la primera y la que más atención obtuvo fue la programación de una excursión a Hogsmeade para el sábado de esa semana; en la segunda, Binns y Flitwick anunciaban que ya habían encontrado a los tres ganadores para su concurso.

Y tal como Lily y Louis habían predicho, Adah consiguió el primer puesto.

-¡Vaya¡Ha ganado Adah!- exclamó Remus, con una sonrisa, mientras leía el nombre de la chica escrito con la letra de Flitwick en una cartulina naranja.

Después de aquella conversación en la Sala Común, Remus y Adah habían descubierto que tenían bastantes más cosas en común de las que habían pensado, y poco a poco, en aquellas semanas, se habían ido haciendo bastante amigos.

-¿Lo sabrá ya ella?- les preguntó el licántropo a James y Sirius, que estaban leyendo el anuncio para la salida a Hogsmeade.

Sus dos amigos se encogieron de hombros, aunque en el caso de Sirius, había un poquito más de desdén, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Remus le había tranquilizado con respecto a Adah y que fuera a contar lo suyo con Narcissa, pero el merodeador todavía desconfiaba un poco de la chica... Por más amiga de Remus que fuera, siempre podría soltarlo...

Y pese a que él había dejado de verse con Karen, no quería que se supiera que con su prima Narcissa sí seguía enrollándose...

- Es muy probable que ya lo sepa- le comentó entonces James a Remus, acerca de su pregunta- . Pero yo voy a ir a buscar a Lily, así que vente y le preguntas...

- Vale- Remus asintió con la cabeza, mientras James se volvía hacia Sirius

-¿Te vienes, Pad?

El merodeador se echó el largo pelo oscuro hacia atrás, pensando.

- Mmmm... Creo que no- respondió- . Alguien tendrá que ir a comprobar que Peter no se ha ahorcado con la túnica al vestirse...- añadió, con una sonrisa divertida recordando aquella vez en que eso había sucedido de verdad. El pobre Peter se había puesto de todos los colores...

James y Remus también sonrieron ante el recuerdo y después de despedirse, echaron a andar en dirección al Gran Comedor, donde se suponía que estarían la pelirroja y sus amigos terminando de desayunar.

Sirius le echó una última mirada al tablón y luego se metió las manos en los bolsillos, dispuesto a ir a rescatar a su amigo de la túnica asesina.(NA: todo imaginaciones suyas, por cierto... XD)

Fue una suerte que aquella mañana Peter no tuviera problemas para ponerse la túnica, porque en el caso de haber necesitado ayuda, su caballero andante habría estado tan ocupado en lo alto de la torre de astronomía con Narcissa que ni siquiera se habría enterado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Justo en el momento en el que Sirius era interceptado a mitad de camino por su prima, James y Remus estaban entrando en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Vas a pedirle a Lily que vaya contigo a Hogsmeade?- le preguntó el licántropo a su amigo, cuando aún estaban bastante lejos de la chica- . ¿En plan cita?- añadió, con un tonillo que parecía decir "pero si no te pega ni con cola".

- Sí y en realidad, fue ella la que me sugirió que le pidiera una cita, hace bastante ya, de hecho...- contestó James, mientras se revolvía el pelo- . Pero entre que ella ya había quedado con sus amigos o yo tenía entrenamiento, lo hemos ido dejando... Pero como a Hogsmeade vamos a ir los dos seguro, es mejor aprovechar...

Aquello era cierto, aunque James no sabría nunca que Lily había pedido personalmente al entrenador del equipo de Gryffindor, que casualmente era el mismo Donovan que se sentaba a su lado en Pociones, que pusiera el entrenamiento el sábado anterior...

- Hola- saludaron los dos merodeadores a dúo cuando llegaron al extremo de la mesa en la que estaban sentados Louis y Adah juntos y con Lily enfrente.

- Adah¿has visto ya el tablón de anuncios?- le preguntó Remus a la chica, con una sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa.

La rubia parpadeó levemente, sin entender a qué venía esa pregunta.

- Pues no...- dijo, con un tono dubitativo y luego pareció entender- . ¡Ah¡El concurso de Binns y Flitwick!- esbozó una sonrisa, mientras Louis empezaba a aplaudir, orgulloso y Lily también sonreía- . Aunque lo sé desde ayer, me lo dijeron después de cenar...

- Me alegro. ¿Qué te dijeron?- preguntó el licántropo, con curiosidad.

Adah se encogió de hombros, como diciendo que poca cosa, pero Louis, que sabía lo que le habían dicho en realidad, se apresuró a contestar por ella:

- Le dijeron que era de las mejores cosas que habían leído en estos últimos años y que tenía un talento innato que debía seguir cultivando, porque en ella se "percibían las pinceladas de la genialidad"- terminó, con cierto retintín, como imitando el tonillo del profesor Flitwick, mientras sonreía orgulloso de su amiga.

- Pero eso es genial- intervino James, con una sonrisa cordial- . Felicidades, Monroe

- Gracias...

- Y a todo esto¿qué te daban de premio?- le preguntó Lily, mientras se llevaba una cucharada de copos de avena a la boca.

- Mmm... Aún no me lo han dado, pero me dijeron que eran unos vales de compra en todas las tiendas de Hogsmeade, excepto Zonko, valorados en unos 20 galeones...

Que de hecho, le venían muy bien, porque después del sábado de compras por Edimburgo que había pasado con Lily y Louis dos semanas antes, se había quedado prácticamente en números rojos hasta final de mes...

- No está mal- comentó Remus, que sí sabía de sus problemas económicos- . Y puedes usar la salida a Hogsmeade del fin de semana que viene para gastártelo todo..- añadió con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah sí¿Hay salida a Hogsmeade el fin de semana que viene?- preguntó entonces la pelirroja, mientras terminaba lo que quedaba de la avena en el plato.

- Sí- el buscador de Gryffindor la miró fijamente y luego se inclinó suavemente sobre ella, para decirle- . ¿Qué te parece si nosotros la usamos para esa cita que teníamos pendiente...?

Por supuesto, Lily accedió, aunque pareció mucho más contenta después de leer la sección del tiempo del Profeta... Y la semana pasó más bien lenta pero por fin llegó el esperado sábado.

Los estudiantes de tercero y cuarto, como debían salir con Filch, fueron los primeros en levantarse y marcharse al pueblecito mágico, mientras que los de quinto, sexto y séptimo tenían la opción de salir un poco más tarde y por tanto, no tuvieron que madrugar.

Lily y James, por su parte, habían quedado a eso de las tres y media junto al ayuntamiento, después de la hora de la comida, para que cada uno pudiera tener la mañana libre para estar con sus respectivos amigos por Hogsmeade.

Sin embargo, tanto Lily, como Louis y Adah eran poco amigos de madrugar, así que la pelirroja se pasó la mañana en la torre de Gryffindor.

A las tres menos cuarto, Louis salió del cuarto de baño, colocándose la larga capa de terciopelo negro en los hombros y alisándose levemente el pelo rubio con la mano.

- En fin, yo ya me voy- le dijo a Lily, que estaba tumbada en su cama, leyendo muy interesada una revista y con el edredón formando una especie de tienda de campaña alrededor de su cabeza.

- Vale. ¿Vas con Adah?- le preguntó la chica, levantando los ojos verdes de la cara de la conocida bruja-modelo Cloncia Schaufeer.

- No- Louis negó levemente con la cabeza, mientras se echaba un vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la puerta- . He quedado con Philip. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

- Sí, el DJ amigo de Dickon...

- Ése- Louis asintió, satisfecho- . Me envió ayer una lechuza diciendo que iba a pasar el día en Hogsmeade porque le pillaba de paso y que podíamos tomarnos algo juntos...

-¿De paso por Hogsmeade?- repitió Lily, mientras alzaba una ceja, un tanto escéptica- . Yo diría que hoy vas a hacer algo más que beber cerveza de mantequilla, Louis- le dijo, con una sonrisa pervertidilla- . Oye, pero si tú no vas con Adah¿con quién está ella?

El chico rubio parecía haber caído en eso por primera vez.

- Quizá esté con esas chicas de sexto de Ravenclaw con las que se lleva tan bien- sugirió- . O con Lupin...

Lily meneó la cabeza, pensando con culpabilidad que su amiga pudiera estar sola...

- De todas formas la buscaré, por si acaso- añadió Louis, al ver la cara de la pelirroja- . Y por cierto cariño¿tú no tendrías que estar empezando a arreglarte, como mínimo? Habías quedado con Potter a las tres y media¿no?

Lily se arrebujó en su viejo pijama gris de ovejitas con placer antes de contestar:

- Bah, no importa... Ya le avisé que iba a llegar tarde...- le dijo, con una sonrisa que iba a medio camino entre lo travieso y lo malvado.

Ahí fue el turno de Louis para alzar una ceja, escépticamente.

-¿Tarde¿Tú?

- Le dije que era una especie de manía para todas las primeras citas...- se explicó la chica, encogiéndose levemente de hombros y luego volvió a sonreír, maliciosamente, mientras se incorporaba en la cama- . ¿Quieres saber lo mejor? Mira por la ventana...

Con un movimiento de cabeza, señaló el cielo, cubierto de nubarrones grises que amenazaban, como poco, una tempestad tipo el diluvio universal y que hicieron que Louis negara levemente con la cabeza.

- En serio, preciosa, estás jugando con fuego y algún día tus retorcidos planes van a hacer que te quemes...- le dijo, inclinándose sobre ella para que sus frentes chocaran y sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura. Y Lily pudo ver que Louis no la juzgaba, sólo estaba preocupado...

- Está bien, le mandaré un mensaje diciéndole que me espere mejor en las Tres Escobas...- le dijo, con aire taciturno. Con lo bien que estaba ella sin los malditos escrúpulos...

El chico rubio le revolvió el pelo y le sonrió.

- Mejor. Deséame suerte- le pidió con una nueva sonrisa, incorporándose y alisándose tanto la ropa como el pelo.

- No creo que te haga falta, sinceramente, pero suerte- le respondió la chica, con una sonrisa, mientras salía de la cama para acompañarle hasta la puerta.

Parada en el umbral, le observó bajar las escaleras con la capa ondeando sobre los escalones y cuando ya se había perdido por la curva, Lily habría vuelto a entrar en su cuarto de no ser porque vio a una chica de tercero subiendo los escalones.

- Perdona- Lily rebuscó el nombre de la niña en su memoria- . Linda¿verdad?- la chica asintió con la cabeza, parándose en el escalón junto a Lily- . ¿Vas a ir a Hogsmeade?

- Sí, he venido a buscar mi paraguas...- le explicó Linda, un poco cortada porque ella jamás había hablado con Lily- . Va a caer una buena...

La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa.

- Es cierto. Mira Linda¿podrías hacerme un favor?- Linda asintió fervientemente, con una devoción que sorprendió a Lily. Si seguía tan cándida, terminaría siendo SPA...- . ¿Sabes quién es James Potter, de séptimo?- la chica volvió a asentir, aunque esta vez sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas, dándole un nuevo matiz a la respuesta- . Pues mira, debe estar esperándome en el ayuntamiento, así que, si pasas por allí¿por qué no le dices de mi parte que me espere en las Tres Escobas?

-¿En las Tres Escobas?- repitió Linda, dubitativamente- . Está bien. Se lo diré

Lily volvió a sonreírle, con suavidad.

- Gracias

- De nada- se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió tímidamente- . Adiós...- y se marchó escaleras abajo, olvidando coger el paraguas...

Satisfecha, la pelirroja volvió a entrar en su cuarto y fue desvistiéndose hacia el baño. Más o menos, se había librado de los escrúpulos...

Y cuando se metió en la ducha, dispuesta a librarse de lo que le quedara de ellos a base de agua caliente, un trueno retumbó en el cielo...

Mientras Lily se duchaba y acicalaba cual Popea, Linda había bajado rápida las escaleras, dispuesta a llevar su mensaje lo antes posible. Al llegar al ayuntamiento de Hogsmeade buscó, con las mejillas algo más alborozadas de lo que las hubiera tenido por el frío, a James ante el edificio de piedra caliza.

Un poco decepcionada, miró a un lado y a otro, buscando al merodeador sin mucho éxito. Aunque sí consiguió divisar a un par de chicas de séptimo, así que pensó que lo mejor sería que ellas le dieran el mensaje si le veían...

- Esto...- empezó a decir, mientras se acercaba con timidez a las dos chicas que se volvieron para mirarla.

-¿Si¿Querías algo?- preguntó una de ellas, que llevaba un abrigo rosa palo y las manos cubiertas con guantes de raso blanco. Como tenía una sonrisa más bien dulce, Linda se sintió un poco menos cohibida...

- Esto... Sí... Necesito...- tragó saliva, tratando de aclararse- . Una chica pelirroja, creo que es de vuestro mismo curso, me había pedido que le diera un mensaje a James Potter, ya sabéis, el buscador de Gryffindor...

- Sí, sí- la chica del abrigo rosa se inclinó con diligencia y aún sonriente- . Sabemos quien es. ¿Qué clase de mensaje había que darle a James?

- La pelirroja me dijo que le dijera a Potter que mejor la esperara en las Tres Escobas, porque sino, se le iba a caer el cielo encima...- respondió, tomándose la libertad de añadir eso de su propia cosecha. En su cabeza de adolescente, le parecía la mar de romántico que una chica se preocupara por su novio...

- Ajá...- la estudiante de séptimo intercambió una mirada con su amiga y luego volvió a sonreír a Linda- . Está bien, vete tranquila. Nosotras se lo diremos a James...

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias...- dijo Linda, con una sonrisita ilusionada y se marchó, contenta porque en un sólo día, había descubierto que las chicas de séptimo, que siempre le parecían tan mayores y serias, eran verdaderamente simpáticas (NA: pobrecita... anda que no le queda mundo por ver).

Las dos chicas, por su parte, la observaron marchar y luego, la del abrigo rosa se volvió hacia su amiga, con una sonrisita cínica.

-¿Estamos pensando lo mismo?- le preguntó Candy, con un tono y aire de complicidad, mientras se echaba el pelo anaranjado hacia atrás.

- Creo que sí- le respondió Valerie Drake, Val para los amigos, con una sonrisa de víbora.

- Tampoco va a pasar nada porque James no se entere de donde tiene que esperar a Lily¿verdad?- comentó Candy, con una risita jocosa- . Y si tiene que esperarla bajo el aguacero...

Val también soltó una risita...

- Quien sabe... Tal vez rompan...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Más o menos tres cuartos de hora más tarde de la hora a la que había quedado con James, Lily salió de su cuarto, con su paraguas de puntos de colores en la mano y un abrigo negro que se pondría antes de salir, en la otra.

Había dedicado bastante tiempo a arreglarse, puesto que, después de haber mandado a Linda, el tiempo había dejado de preocuparla y los remordimientos y escrúpulos se habían deslizado de su cuerpo junto al agua de ducha.

Caminó hasta la salida, donde se puso el abrigo y abrió el paraguas. Mientras andaba por el camino hacia Hogsmeade, agradeció no haberse puesto tacones, porque podría haberse desnucado al andar sobre aquel suelo mojado con ellos.

Una vez en el pueblo, se encontró con varios compañeros que volvían, empapados al castillo, y pudo ver a otros en el Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié, pero ella siguió recto hasta las Tres Escobas.

El local estaba abarrotado, así que la pelirroja tuvo que pisar a un par para conseguir llegar hasta la barra, donde Rosmerta estaba hasta arriba de trabajo.

-¡Doña Rosmerta!- la llamó Lily, haciéndose oír por encima del griterío.

-¡Cariño, estoy ocupada¡¿Es urgente o un pedido?!- le gritó al oído la camarera, mientras servía con mano experta cervezas de mantequilla.

-¡¿Me puede decir en qué mesa está James Potter?!- gritó Lily a su vez.

-¡¿James Potter¡¿El despeinado que siempre va con ese tan guapo, Black puede ser?!- preguntó Rosmerta, mientras recogía el pago por las cervezas y se acercaba a la caja. Lily asintió- . ¡No le he visto hoy, cariño!

La pelirroja parpadeó, confusa, mientras apretaba el gorrito de lana entre sus manos. Si James no estaba allí¿dónde podía estar? Dándole vueltas en la cabeza, y con una ligera sospecha creciéndole en la garganta, Lily se despidió de Rosmerta y salió de la taberna.

Una vez fuera, respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia el ayuntamiento, pidiendo por favor que no estuviera allí...

Pero sus temores se vieron confirmados, porque allí estaba James, sentado, hecho una bolita en sí mismo y apoyado contra una de las columnas dóricas que había en la fachada del ayuntamiento. El pobre chico estaba calado hasta los huesos y desde lejos Lily podía verle tiritar y escuchar sus dientes castañetear.

Se situó a su lado sin saber muy bien qué decir y le cubrió con el paraguas, aunque sabía que serviría de poco. James levantó la cabeza y sus ojos echaban chispas cuando la miraron.

- Hola- le dijo, e intentó sonreírle, pero con los dientes castañeando no pudo hacerlo.

Lily dejó escapar un suspiro y se acuclilló para mirarle, con los ojos verdes brillantes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó, con voz trémula.

- Esperarte...- le contestó, mientras se arrebujaba un poco más en su chaqueta ya empapada- . Has tardado un poco más de lo que creí...- añadió, con un leve tono de humor.

- Pero¿por qué estás aquí¿Por qué no estás en las Tres Escobas?- le preguntó Lily, aún confusa.

James parpadeó, aunque como tenía las gafas llenas de gotitas Lily no pudo verlo.

-¡Ah¿Con que habíamos quedado ahí?- dijo, esbozando una sonrisa y el matiz de enfado de sus gestos, de sus ojos, disminuyó un poco- . Habría jurado que habíamos quedado aquí, pero por si acaso, me di algún que otro paseo por allí para ver si te veía aunque, como estaba de bote en bote... ¿Has estado esperándome?

- No. No, habíamos quedado aquí...- a Lily le hubiera gustado añadir "¿no te llegó mi mensaje?" pero sonaba demasiado a excusa barata... Aunque cuando cogiera a Linda iba a hacerla picadillo...- . ¿Por qué no te has marchado a un lugar donde no te mojaras?

James se encogió de hombros. Había pensado hacerlo, lo había pensado unas cuantas veces en aquella tarde... Pero finalmente se había quedado por puro orgullo.

-¿Y si venías, qué?- le preguntó, con una sonrisa encantadora que sí logró esbozar, pese a estar tiritando- . Lo malo es que no llevo la varita conmigo, así que tampoco podía protegerme con ningún hechizo... Y así he terminado...

Lily estuvo a punto de bufar ante aquello. Si por lo menos no estuviera tan empapado, ella no se sentiría tan mal...

- Pero, ya que estás aquí, preferiría marcharme a un lugar más calentito...- repuso el merodeador, colocando una mano en el suelo empapado para darse impulso y levantarse.

La pelirroja se incorporó también y siguió tapándole con el paraguas, aunque sin decir nada más durante un par de segundos.

-¿No estás enfadado?- preguntó, con un tono cauto, como tanteando la situación.

Sí lo estaba, y se acababa de dar cuenta de que tenía los músculos entumecidos, el frío hasta en los huesos y era muy probable que pescara un resfriado, así que cada vez lo estaba más, pero le pareció que sacaría más negándolo.

- No. Me lo habías avisado...- y ya que estaba, pensaba recomponer un poco su orgullo de macho alfa- . Y además, soy un deportista, puedo aguantar estas cosas... ¿Nos vamos?

Lily volvió a tardar un par de segundos en reaccionar. Finalmente, se inclinó sobre él, sin importarle que estuviera empapado, y cogiéndole la cara entre las manos, le dio un suave beso.

Las manos de la pelirroja, y sus labios, estaban calentitos y ante su contacto, el merodeador notó que el enfado disminuía...

- Eres el tío más raro que he visto en mi vida...- le dijo Lily, con una sonrisa, cuando se separaron.

- Gracias...- le respondió el chico, esbozando una nueva sonrisa. Luego, atrapó su mano calentita- . ¿A dónde vas a llevarme para entrar en calor?- preguntó, aunque sabía que aquello tenía bastante peligro. La última vez que había dejado que la chica decidiera había acabado en uno de los sofás del salón de Madame Pudipié.

Por suerte, Lily opinaba que aquel sitio era una horterada que sólo podía gustarle a Candy, así que, en vez de eso, le obligó a callejear un poco por zonas de Hogsmeade que James pensaba que sólo él y sus amigos conocían, hasta que llegaron a un garito subterráneo, en cuyo cartel, con las mismas letras de Jurassic Park, ponía "El Diplodocus".

El merodeador conocía aquel sitio de vista, pero nunca había entrado por dos razones: una, al ver aquello que sonaba a rollo paleontológico había huido como alma que lleva el diablo y dos, por consecuencia de uno, nunca se le había ocurrido que aquel sitio pudiera ser un bar.

Pero lo era, y uno con una variedad de copas increíble que iba desde el "hoy conduzco yo", una copa chiquitita sin casi alcohol, hasta el "te has pasado" que era, literalmente, un cubo de varios tipos de alcohol mezclados.

Así que, con semejante mundo para descubrir y teniendo en cuenta que a Lily le había enternecido que la hubiera esperado bajo la lluvia, cuando James volvió a su cuarto tuvo que declarar que su primera cita con la pelirroja había sido, con mucho, la mejor de su vida y todo un éxito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡¡Hoooooooolaa después de miles de años!! Sí, sé que me he pasado y muchísimo tardando tanto en volver, sobretodo porque seguro que dije que no iba a tardar tanto (en realidad no me acuerdo, pero vamos... XD) así que lo siento mucho pero es que no he tenido tiempo para sentarme y escribir... Estoy en el último curso antes de la universidad y yo no creí que fueran a abusar tanto de mí (sniiiiff xD) pero resulta que mi tiempo está ocupado mayoritariamente en estudiar como una loca, salir por ahí y dormir... pero bueno, para que veáis, hoy he dormido un poco menos y aquí tenéis el capítulo 5... Qué os ha parecido?? qué nota le ponéis? (estoy obsesionada ya, puñeteras clases... ¬¬) A los que me pedían que Adah saliera más, aquí tenéis un capítulo en el que coge mucho protagonismo... le ha salido un nuevo amigo y todo: p (ah! también quiero opiniones respecto a esta relación con Remus, a ver qué os ha parecido ) y ya veis que Lily no se anda con chiquitas con James...

en fin, mañana, lunes, empiezo la peor tanda de exámenes de mi vida así que aaandaaa, sed buenas y dejadme un revieww para ver lo q os ha parecido, q siempre me animan y aunque sé que me arrepentiré de poner esto, porque luego perderé toda la inspiración para el capítulo 6: en cuanto termine los exámenes (que será el miércoles/jueves 14 de noviembre) me pondré en cuerpo y alma con el fic!! así que por fa, por fa, pliiiiiiiiis!!!! dejadme un comentario y me contais!! y ya que estamos, muchas gracias por los reviews del anterior! lo de siempre, los contesto vía reply y los anónimos por aquí y si no os llega, avisadme!!

pues eso, hoy un besito especial para todas q me aguantais!! muaaa!! hasta el capítulo 6!!

Ana

**CONTESTACIÓN DE REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS**

**kry: **¡Hola!! qué tal?? muchas gracias por el review, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo anterior, incluso cuando salía Snape, que no te gusta mucho... te leíste el séptimo libro?? no te digo nada por si acaso, pero si es sí, ya hablaremos ah! y Remus, sí, es cierto que no le saqué mucho en el anterior, pero en este te compenso eehh?? yo diría que ahora quien sale menos es Sirius... Es imposible estar a todos jaja! pues nada, muchas gracias de nuevo, y a ver si este capi te gusta también!! un besazo!! muaaa!!

**Juu:** ¡¡Juliii, preciosa!!! Dios mío, qué pedazo review me dejaste!! muchas graciaaas!!! siempre te lo digo, pero eres un solazo!! (no sé si en Argentina usáis esa expresión, viene a decir que eres genial ) qué tal estás?? me alegro de que te arreglaran el ordenador y ya tengas acceso a internet... cómo vas con "Ella y él"?? joo, tengo unas ganas de sentarme tranquila a leer... a ver si cuando termine los exámenes lo consigo de una vez por todas... : ( bueno, de nuevoo muuchas gracias por tu super-review, no sabes lo contenta que me pone q te guste la historia y sobretodo, Lily... Como se sale de los patrones habituales, siempre ando con dudas de si la estaré haciendo bien, jaja así que me anima un montón que me digas que te gusta!! y James, sí es un creído de aquí te espero, y encima arrogante, pero el pobre se hace querer... xDD y estoy de acuerdo, no son dos, sino cuatro con sus egos jajaj XD en cuanto a Sirius... ains... este es la máxima expresión de aquello de "la carne es débil y yo no soy de piedra"... la verdad, a mí también me gusta más Narcissa para liarla con Sirius, en plan relación prohíbida, jaja... No sé, pero le veo más corazón que a Bellatrix, ya desde el sexto libro, cuando iba a llorarle a Snape me cayó genial y pensé... "¿por qué no?" y con lo del bosque, en el séptimo... Y hablando del libro, yo también tuve muchos momentos de llorar y muchos de reírme... también yo pienso que un par de muertes le sobraron por ahí, pero supongo que con ellas quería dar a entender que en las guerras caen de todos los bandos, no sólo de los malos... y en cuanto a la muerte de la "estúpida", como tú la llamas... Sí, yo también me sentí una sádica por alegrarme, pero es que Molly estuvo impresionante ahí y la muy guarra se lo merecía, por andar soltando comentarios... por la boca muere el pez, no? en fin, ya lo discutiremos! nuevamente, estoy deseando leerme "Ella y él" así que si me da tiempo, me pasaré luego vale??un besazo wapa!!! cuídate mucho y a ver si puedo leerte prontito por aquí y que me digas que te ha parecido este capítulo!!! otro besazo!! muaa!!


End file.
